The Bonny Prince
by Banbha
Summary: Sebastian, prince, womanizer, gambler and drinker. That was what he was before being exiled to the Chantry in Kirkwall, away from his parents embarrassment. He continued his ways for a few short years before one night with a particular woman changed his life. Serving Andraste, Sebastian finds his mystery woman and becomes torn between love, duty, and faith.
1. Chapter 1

The Bonny Prince  
>Part I<p>

A/N: This takes place a few years before DA2, right as Seb is sent off to the chantry. This is the rascal Sebastian, before he found his way to the Maker's grace.

He felt betrayed. Sebastian sat in the saddle of his horse; shoulders slumped as he was 'escorted' from Starkhaven to his place of exile in Kirkwall. How could his parents shove him off to the chantry? Not that he was an important heir or anything, only if they just let him be… Sebastian sighed again. A young man of sixteen years and he was being sent away like some errant child without his supper. Of course, the argument before his departure still made him wince but it did not improve his sullen mood.

Yes, he was carousing around the taverns in Starkhaven, with his partner-in-crime, Padraig. They were lesser sons of noble families and had nothing better to do with their time. Well, that was why the prince and princess of Starhaven protested. Sebastian was a wastrel, had no future other than the next tankard of ale or wench to fall into his lap. What was there for the third male son of a noble line supposed to do, except join the chantry or army, neither of which Sebastian wanted to do. If anything, he wanted to go out hunting with his grandfather, taking his falcon to flight as they chased down rabbits. However, the last time Sebastian saw his grandfather was before his death a couple years prior. The innocent boy lost a vital stabilizing figure in his life. After that, Sebastian started sneaking out of the castle, picking locks, climbing over roofs, just anything to get away from the heavy atmosphere of his family life.

"Your Highness, we will be stopping at an inn for the night." Captain Leland said. "I would suggest once we get there that you care for your mount and head straight for the rooms."

Sebastian rolled his eyes under his hood. "Per my mother's orders?"

"She put you in my charge, your Highness, and I am to keep you out of trouble."

_Like he could stop me_, Sebastian chewed on his tongue, keeping himself from saying anything else. Leland was loyal to his parents and never questioned their orders. The captain was to be his bodyguard in the chantry, which was ironic, since the chantry was supposed to be a sanctuary. Sebastian knew that Leland was more jailor than bodyguard. It was all to help prevent the boy from making an embarrassment to the Vael name.

They strode into the courtyard of a modest inn. It was clean and cozy, the host welcoming them with open arms and hearty laugh. Sebastian continued to sulk as he led his mount around to the stables and proceeded to take the saddle and harnesses off. His hands smoothed over the neck and back of his horse and down the flanks, easing the worn muscles from the long day's travel. When he happened to bring his fingers back through the mane to pull out any burrs, Sebastian caught a flicker of a skirt in one of the stalls. Clucking to his horse, he led the beast over to the next stall where the hidden person was. He checked around in the stables to see if the other guards were around but sighed in relief. Poking his head over the back of his horse, Sebastian started as a pair of incredible honey colored eyes looked at him. He felt a smile twist at his mouth as the lovely maiden smiled back, showing a dimple in her cheek.

The tousled gold hair added to her allure, which Sebastian approved, along with the peaches and cream complexion that showed a scatter of freckles across her nose. A jolt of arousal shot through him, as his hands slowed their plucking at the horse's mane.

"Ye come with those soldiers?" the lass spoke, a sweet lilt to her voice adding to her desirable features that Sebastian was admiring.

"Aye, they are my…'escort' to Kirkwall."

"Ye must be important to have such a guard." She laid her arms across the divide of the stalls between them.

"Nay, I'm no one particularly important. I'm more a hindrance and embarrassment to those sending me away."

"Ach, poor bonny lad." The girl clucked softly, her eyes dancing in soft mirth. "Sounds like ye need some comfort after such a trip and perhaps someone to listen?" She tilted her head to the side, a lustful grin on her face.

"Sebastian!" Leland called as the guard captain walked into the stable. The girl dashed away into a hiding place quickly, making Sebastian scowl at the interruption of the fine conversation he was having.

"I'm almost done, Captain. Roark still has some burrs that need pulling. Why you insisted we wade through game trails in the forest…" he shook his head as his hands gently pulled another burr.

"Hurry it up. I've secured a room for you and a bath. I expect to see you join us in a meal in two hours time."

Sebastian blew the bangs from his eyes in exasperation and grumbled assent to the guard captain. When he looked back to where the girl was, she was gone. However, he spied a white linen cloth clinging on the stall rail. Ducking under his horse's neck, Sebastian picked up kerchief, smiling as he brought the delicate square to his nose, smelling lavender.

His guard took up corners in the inn's common room, taking their evening meal, and having a tankard of ale or two. Captain Leland ate with Sebastian at the table by the hearth, keeping an eye on his charge. The boy tried hard not to sigh as he spooned at the hearty stew. Sebastian thought about the lovely girl he met briefly in the stables and wondered if she was around. He had not seen her since entering the inn and coming back down from his room after bathing. Already he missed Starkhaven and wished he was not being banished from a home he knew most of his life. What care did he have for being a contender for the throne? His brothers were welcome to it. But he was jealous deep down, knowing his own ambitions were going nowhere as long as his brothers stood in front of him. He was a threat if he kept up his licentious ways and wound up having a bastard on some poor lass. That was why he always dallied with the wenches and whores! Sebastian gritted his teeth in frustration and anger. Those 'ladies' took measures from becoming pregnant from their services.

Prince Rory Vael did not see it that way, being a devout Andrastian, along with Princess Fiona Vael. Despite their religious leanings, they were aware of court politics and their youngest son was causing quite a stir with his promiscuousness and his wanton ways at his young age. Thus to avoid further embarrassment, the Prince dedicated Sebastian to the chantry, and instead of going to Starkhaven's chantry, he sent to serve under Grand Cleric Elthina in Kirkwall. Sebastian had no say in the decision and immediately was placed under guard lest he run away from his duties.

Nevertheless, he did run, once they were on the road to Kirkwall and he had opportunity. However, Sebastian was caught, due to his own weakness of drink and wenching at the closest little roadside tavern. He was a fool, and an angry one. Sebastian let the spoon drop into the bowl and pushed it away, having lost the rest of his appetite. Looking over to the captain, he sat dozing across from him, Sebastian sighed. When he started to stand up, Leland snapped to full attention, his stark gray gaze on him in an instant.

"I need some fresh air." Sebastian announced.

"You aren't to go anywhere." Leland stated.

"Where can I go? There is nothing around for miles except this inn and my stuff is up in the room. I'm just going out to the courtyard, Captain. I am also going to check up on Roark. I've noticed his gait was faltering a little and want to see to that it isn't something serious." That was at least true. His mounts gait was getting uneven and Sebastian did not get a chance to see if there was something embedded in one of the hooves. They could not afford for his horse to go lame halfway through their journey to Kirkwall.

"Alright, Sebastian. We don't need a lame horse. I will send someone to check up on you in an hour."

Sebastian gave Leland a dip of his head and sauntered to the front door, heading over to the stables. Taking out the linen square he had pocketed up his sleeve, he wondered if he would see the beauty from earlier. His feet took him to the stables, opening the door once he arrived and slipped inside. The horses inside were either sleeping or munching on some sweet hay. Sebastian arrived at Roark's stall, giving the roan stallion a soothing caress on his nose.

"So, boy-o, let's see what is going on with your footing." Sebastian said in a low soothing tone as his hands slid down the horse's chest to the front right leg and checked the suspect hoof. The horse butted his head, nipping at the hair as Sebastian picked up the hoof, resting it onto his knee. The light from one of the lanterns was wavering, as he could not get a good look at what was there. Then a light came to his side, throwing illumination on the hoof. Sebastian looked up to see the young lass from earlier.

"It seems you need some light." The girl said, a little gleam in her eye.

"Aye, Roark has something in his hoof." His eyes spotted the problem immediately and clucked at the stallion. A rock had embedded itself toward the heel, at the soft part of the hoof. "Is there anything handy to pry this out nearby?"

"Yes." The girl went over to another stall and rummaged around until she came back with a pick. She handed this Sebastian and he thanked her. Without being asked, she held the lantern up to shed light on the offending stone.

Thankful for a grandfather who not only taught him how to shoot a bow but how to care for his mount when out on the run, Sebastian gently and expertly worked at the obstruction. The elder Vael was determined that the youngest son was not going to be helpless in the ways of basic animal husbandry, or court graces. Sebastian's tutors educated him about Thedas and numbers but being the youngest son and third heir to Starkhaven, learning the courtly manners and politics were not necessary. But Sebastian's grandfather scowled at this logic of his tutors, knowing that a man should be prepared for anything, just in case. Sebastian had asked in case of what but only received a pat on the shoulder.

Roark nickered and shook his man as the stone worked free. Sebastian gave a pat on the horse's shoulder and set the hoof back on the ground. Turning to the young lass who helped him, he held out the pick. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You are quite full of surprises, young prince."

He scowled at the title, "How did you know?"

She laughed a musical laugh, "This is the only inn around for leagues, and thus when a company of guards escort a young lad to some parts unknown, it would have to be someone of import. So, where are ye off to?"

"The chantry in Kirkwall." Sebastian ground his jaw.

"Oh, you are going to be made a brother?" She gave a slight shake to her head. "Such a shame. For such a bonny prince such as yourself would be wasted behind chantry walls."

"I'm not going willingly." Sebastian growled softly, taking the lantern from her hand and placing it on the post. He stepped closer to the girl, trapping her against the stall's divider and his body. "Chastity isn't for princes and I don't intent to start any vows yet." He lowered his mouth to the girl's upturned face, tasting her sweetness.

Her arms went around his waist as Sebastian pressed against her. He groaned into her lips as he felt deft fingers undo his belt and pants. He grabbed her thigh and lifted it to his waist, his hand slipping under the skirt and caressing along the soft skin of the girl under his touch. Sebastian's body raged at her eagerness and plaint body, as his fingers explored the warmth and moisture between the lass's legs. A gasp escaped him as he felt her smooth hand dip in his pants and grab his hard member.

With a rough grab and lift, Sebastian pinned the girl against the stall, feeling her legs wrap immediately around him. Holding her hips, Sebastian slid his hard manhood between her legs and moaned as he entered her. His lust overtook him as Sebastian leaned into his thrusts, filling every inch of the young woman, hearing her answering moan's. Having a woman who was willing and knew what she wanted always drove Sebastian crazy with desire. He practically throbbed and drove harder, feeling an answering need in the girl. The girl held onto his hips as he drove with hard and deep thrusts, his own hands having to grasp at the stall rail.

His keen hearing heard one of the guards coming, and Sebastian clasped a hand over the girl's mouth, stifling her growing cries. Biting his own lip, his hips bucked quicker and then released the tension into the girl, feeling her own body clench and release in finality. Sebastian had to take her mouth in his own to quiet her moans as they came down from the orgasmic high. Parting from her lips, he looked down at her and put a finger on her bruised lips.

"Your Highness?" the guard poked his head through the door and then turned his head away as he saw Sebastian leaning against the stall, as if the young man was taking care of business and the guard interrupted. "I'm sorry, ser." The young guard stammered.

"Tis alright." Sebastian said lazily, the euphoria of sex washing over him. "Let Leland know I'll be back in five minutes. I need…to finish things."

"Oh...um…of course, ser." The guard's ears were bright pink in the soft glow from the lantern by the stables doors.

The girl giggled when the man left and gave Sebastian a lasting caress of his relaxed member. She licked her lips and cooed. "You are no saint, bonny prince. Nor inexperienced."

Sebastian's grin grew wicked. "Neither are you, my lady."

With nothing further said, the pair soothed their clothing and made sure the flush of pleasure was gone from their skin. Turning to Roark, who eyed Sebastian with no judgment for the spurious act of pleasure, Sebastian patted him and headed out of the stables before the young woman. His keeper waited for him, giving him a nod and they walked back to the inn.

The next morning brought a light step to Sebastian. Leland looked at the young man with curiosity and a hint of suspicion but the captain could not confirm any wrong doing the young prince had done. After leading the roan out, Leland noticed, the horse was walking better and did not favor his right leg. Therefore, the prince did take care of the horse last night. Moreover, from the account of the guard he sent, was almost ashamed to have walked in on Sebastian's taking care of some personal needs. Still, for a man to take care of certain needs himself didn't leave a spring in the step or a smile on the face.

The innkeeper met them in the courtyard to see them off with some packed provisions. His young wife joined him, handing off the generous amounts of food to the guards. The honey-colored eyes and bright blonde hair was very attractive and Leland thought it was a shame the young woman was wasted in this far off inn with a man old enough to be her father. He almost did not catch the lascivious look she gave Sebastian and wink. Leland shook his head, knowing now the reason for the prince's bright mood. He was not about to say anything to the innkeeper and mounted his horse. The sooner they reached Kirkwall, the better. If anything, it was better to get Sebastian's licentious behavior under control.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bonny Prince  
>Part II<p>

A/N: Warning, some smexy stuff within. And lo, a little surprise about dear Bonny Prince's latest conquest. ^_^

-The year of the blight in Fereldan—

Taking a huge gulp of the watered down ale, Sebastian sighed. He gave his jailor the slip again and escaped through Lowtown's many twisted alley's and side streets. Over the years of escaping the walls of the chantry and gaining a brief respite of freedom, Sebastian explored Kirkwall's hidden streets. Especially when it led to some place to drink, gamble and find a woman to warm his lap for a night. He had been doing this for four years, since arriving at the chantry's doorstep when he was sixteen. Elthina, the wizened and kindly Grand Cleric accepted him with open arms and gave him a modest room to stay. His lessons and duties would begin the next day. Sebastian tolerated it okay but he had a fire in him that couldn't be sated, and thus, he would sneak out of the chantry, past Leland and his guards to roam Kirkwall's streets. He had his stipend that he pocketed to spend on the drink and women, even gamble at a few games of Diamondback.

The Blooming Rose was a nice place but he grew tired quickly of it and the pretentiousness of the place. So, he searched for seedier and rowdier taverns in Lowtown. Though one place he wouldn't return, as he found that sleeping with the owner's wife was not conducive to a night of fun. He wound up with his nose broken and the hook near the bridge was a constant reminder of his foolishness. When the mother's barred him in his room at night, Sebastian went stir crazy. He found a couple of pretty, young novitiates to flirt with during his lessons or his penance in the gardens. Leland was going gray quickly because of his antics.

But the captain was wizening up to Sebastian's haunts and travels, becoming more adept in locating the errant prince. Instead of having a day or two now of freedom, Sebastian was lucky to get a full night. However, tonight might be more work for the Starkhaven guard, as Sebastian looked out onto the crowd in the Hanged Man, which was full of Fereldan refugees. He had heard the news of the blight and the abandonment of King Cailan's troops at Ostagar by Teryn Logain. That had set Sebastian's teeth on edge at hearing such betrayal by a loyal noble. Despite his carefree and wanton ways, Sebastian did have a sense of justice and loyalty instilled in him, thanks to his grandfather.

"Bartender, another ale!" a rather attractive and strong looking woman demanded. She already had a few pints, judging the ruddy tones in her cheeks but her eyes remained clear. Sebastian looked again at the woman's eyes, his breath caught as he took in the stormy green eyes of the woman. There was some distinct sadness in them and a hint of anger. The color reminded him of the spring melts from the mountains that flooded into the Minanter River.

She looked to be around his age of twenty years, slim and well toned from what he saw in her hands and arms. A warrior, probably a soldier, from the graceful way she moved, not wasting a single movement of her body. The opened front of her shirt under the leather jerkin showed the swell of voluptuous breasts cradled and bound.

Rapping the bartop, Sebastian immediately got the bartender's attention. "Two ales, serrah!"

The woman looked over to him, nodding thanks as the sloshing tankard was set before her. The rough cut short hair was a rich brown with gold highlights, which framed her oval face. Sebastian was entranced and taken in by the unconventional beauty of this warrior goddess.

Leaning closer to her, Sebastian talked so she could hear him over the din of the Hanged Man, "It seems this is the place for refugees and those seeking to lose themselves." He gave her a warm smile.

"It's decent enough." Her rich contralto voice sent a tingle of pleasure down Sebastian's spine. "It is about all a refugee can afford in this city. I would prefer my ale a bit stouter and with less water."

Sebastian laughed, "Aye, that I can agree to." Lifting his tankard to her in salute, Sebastian took a drink off the new ale. "Judging from your accent, you come from Fereldan."

Her eyes clouded with a hidden pain then was quickly pushed away, "I have but Kirkwall is home now. I have family here, a no good uncle who sold me and my sister into servitude to pay off a debt."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sebastian's smile faltered a little, hearing the anger and bitterness in her voice.

"Don't be, it's not your worry, serrah." She patted his hand. "It's my burden and I have a family to care for."

Making a bold move, Sebastian took the hand that was on his and brought the knuckles to his lips. He looked into her mesmerizing eyes the whole time he did the courtly kiss. Over the woman's shoulder, he spotted the graying head of Captain Leland and quickly put his hand behind her neck and brought the warrior's mouth to his. The jolt of electricity and pleasure seared through his body, shocking Sebastian at the sensation. He pushed his tongue against her surprised lips and felt them part under his pressure. She tasted sweet and spicy at once, making Sebastian's senses flare with a passion that shocked him. Breaking off the deep kiss, a little breathless and feeling the heat in his face, Sebastian looked into the smoldering green eyes that caught his eye.

His thumb caressed at her mouth, giving a soft moan and closing of his eyes, as the woman took the tip into her mouth, her tongue teasing. "Let's find someplace…less noisy." Sebastian murmured into ear.

Hopping off the stool at the bar, the warrior threaded her fingers into his hand, tugging him through the crowded common room to the stairs at the back. Sebastian kept his eyes on Leland, as the man vainly tried to muster through the packed tavern. Looking back at this remarkable woman leading him, Sebastian began to smile, thinking of what he was going to do or he might just let the cards fall as they may with this one.

Sebastian's eyes glittered with desire as he watched this woman walk backwards, unerringly avoiding the tables and crates that sat in the hallway. Her hand found a latch to a room that held a single bed and hearth that had a fire banked to embers. Sebastian kicked the door shut behind him and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Under the light armor, Sebastian could feel her curves, enjoying both the musculature and feminine roundness. His other hand caressed her face and down her neck, grinning as she arched her neck back. Fingers traced the length of her throat to where it dipped at the juncture of the collarbones. He let his fingers caress down further, into the dip of where her breasts were pressed together in her shirt. Her chest heaved as the woman hissed an intake of breath. Sebastian could feel the shudder of desire under his hands. He was a little drunk but not enough that he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Somehow, this just felt right with this particular woman. Maybe the Maker was guiding his hand, and maybe this deep desire that was more than lust, was spurring on his sensual caresses. Whatever it was, it affected him deeply.

Leaning down, Sebastian's lips teased across the skin of her cleavage, his hand deftly unhooking the front of the jerkin. He felt the sigh of relief under his lips as the woman's breasts was released from being cinched. Her hands ran through his hair, scratching along his scalp. With each sensual kiss of his lips and tongue, her hands tightened. Sebastian moved his other arm and caught at the shirt and jerkin, pulling the articles of clothing open and off her shoulders. His mouth played over his skin, lips, and a tongue dragging up, as he tasted this woman. Sebastian had her arms pinned with the half-off jerkin, enjoying the small whimpers come from her as he kissed over her throat and shoulder. Slowly, he pushed her backwards, toward the bed, pushing her clothing off the rest of the way, freeing her arms as they immediately went for his lacings.

Their mouths found each other again, hot breath caressing each of them as the passion built. Sebastian teased and sucked at the woman's lips, getting back in kind for what he did. It excited him and his body craved for more of her. Her hands tugged his shirt up, having him break from her for a brief time as he helped her. The feel of her soft, calloused hands on his skin was like an electric shock, which was pleasant and surprising. Sebastian was truly enjoying his time with this warrior, feeling at ease with her as he had with no other. His hands ran through her hair, pulling on it gently to tilt her mouth up his hungrily. As she melded into his kiss and embrace, Sebastian moaned and flexed his fingers in her soft silky hair.

They lost themselves in each other and the pleasure each brought. The nips and kisses, caresses and moans, made them drunk on the act of two people getting what the other needed and exploration of the other's body. Sebastian had started out lying over the unnamed woman, his manhood pressed hard against her inner thigh, using the tip of it to tease her. Soon, the prince was pleasantly surprised as she rolled him onto his back and straddled over his hips. The low warm glow of the banked fire lined her figure, hiding her face in shadow. Her hands rubbed up his torso sensuously, thumbs teasing his own nipples as he had done with her. What took his breath next was her hips rolling over his hardened erection, making it slide between her folds. Throbbing, Sebastian's member slipped inside of the woman, entering slowly as she lowered herself on him. Sebastian could feel her twitch and squeeze around him.

"Oh, by the Maker," he moaned low as she started to roll her hips forward and up on his shaft. Her body lifted up on him, sliding up to the point he felt he would leave her body only to have her body slide down his length again. Sebastian's hands gripped at her hips as the woman slowly tormented him. She wasn't immune to the torture, Sebastian could tell, as her body quivered with each slow push down to the hilt of his shaft. He hit a point inside of her that made her moan and buck slightly.

With a soft growl and grasping her hips, Sebastian rolled her onto her back again, pressing his shaft and hips deeper still. He lifted one of her legs and held it high on his hip, smiling at the intake of breath from the woman. With a quick deep thrust, Sebastian pushed his member hard in her, chuckling to himself at her surprised little yelp.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked.

"Maker, no," the woman moaned as her nails dug into his backside.

Sebastian with a moan quickened his thrusts, making them full to the hilt, their bodies nearly melding together as they rocked to a primal need and want. He was surprised that the woman was taking every inch of him, and accepting the hard pace he pushed. The young prince felt the tight coil in his core but instead of quickly ending, it tightened with each primal thrust into the woman under him. His body shook and glistened in the low light as the body tried to cool itself from its exertions. Her body was damp and other parts soaked. Suddenly, her hips bore down, hands flung out to grab at the sheets of the bed. Feeling his own release coming soon, Sebastian pressed on just as hard and fast.

The arching of her back and loud cry announced the woman's release, just as her body tightened around his shaft. A few more delivered deep thrusts and the tension coiled in Sebastian snapped. The edges of his vision blackened from the overwhelming euphoria. With a shaking hand, he brushed the hair away from those entrancing green eyes and leaned down to kiss the woman softly. Easing out of the warrior, Sebastian rolled to the side, not having much choice in the narrow bed where to go. He propped his head up on his hand and looked down at the woman whom he shared his body with. Somehow, they both got more than they asked for, Sebastian surmised. He never had that deep or intense of emotion or pleasure from his other flings. They were a quick fuck to satisfy a need. Tonight was different. It was like two lost souls finding each other across the Fade, connecting as one.

Damn, if he wasn't promised already to the chantry and Leland was still out there searching for him, Sebastian would stay here in the room and take time to further explore this woman.

"It seems more than just Fereldan's are seeking refuge." The woman said in her rich, warm voice.

"Aye, I'm running from my own problems." Sebastian answered, his fingers tracing the fine strong lines of this woman's face, who had so completely fulfilled him. "But I won't bore you with the details."

"Well, I paid for this room for the night and that man that seems to be looking for you won't be able to enter."

"This is the Hanged Man, where selling information and entrance is a tidy boon to the one who gives the information.

"I may have been here for a few short weeks but I have some connections." Her eyes sparkled at him, along with a faint grin. "They won't find you for a few more hours. So, get some rest."

Sebastian leaned in and gave the woman a sensual kiss, as he laid a possessive arm over her hip. He tried to stifle a yawn and the haze of drowsiness that came over him. Laying his head down and nuzzling against his fellow refugee, Sebastian muttered a question. "What is your name?"

"You can call me Sora."

Sighing and stretching his body, Sebastian slowly opened his eyes to see the bare room of the Hanged Man around him. A smile came to his face as he thought of the previous nights events. He felt…content and satiated, with no lingering flashes of need lingering. He looked over at his side to see the empty half of the bed. The imprint of Sora's body was still there and only slightly cold. She hadn't been gone for long.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him that she was gone. They both got what they needed, a night of pleasurable company. Sebastian's eyes scanned the sparse room, noticing a mug of hot tea sitting there for him. The strong heady aroma filled his nose, bringing a smile to his face. Sitting up and reaching for the tea, Sebastian took a cautious sip. Then he saw the scrap of paper.

_You have one hour before your guard finds you. _

_You were right._

_-SH-_

Sebastian cursed and quickly got up from the bed and gathered his clothing that was scattered all about the room. He folded and tucked the note into a hidden pocket in his belt. Something glinted in the weak morning light that streamed in from the high window. On the floor by the bed was a silverite chain. There was an oval pendant hanging from it that had an etched image of a hawk in flight clutching Andraste's Grace in its claws. His fingers turned the pendant over to see an inscription on it.

_For my strong girl who is coming into her own grace._

_Love,  
>Father<em>

He noticed the broken clasp and closed his hands over the necklace. Sebastian promised himself he would find this Sora and return this precious gift. Sebastian pocketed the necklace and finished dressing. When he was ready to leave the room, he turned and looked it over one more time. He imagined he could still smell the sweet spicy scent of lavender in the air and hear Sora's cries of pleasure. Shaking his head, Sebastian stepped out and closed the door.

"Ah, Captain Leland, somehow I knew you would wait for me." Sebastian quirked a half-smile at the aging guard.

"I may not be getting any younger, your Highness, but I am getting to know your habits quite well." The guard gave a good-natured sigh and smile at his charge. "I could have interrupted you last night but chose to let you have your time with the young woman."

This shocked Sebastian. "Why? Any other time you would have gladly stormed in and yanked me out by my ear all the way back to the chantry."

"Because, my dear lad, the older you are getting, even your appetite is getting particular. The woman of last night was one of the best I have seen you pursue."

His cheeks flushed at the unexpected kind appraisal. "I don't know who pursued who, to be honest. It was give and take on both sides."

Leland nodded his head. "As any good relationship is, Sebastian." The captain held out his arm, waiting for Sebastian to proceed before falling into step behind him.

They returned to the chantry in silence, two others of the Starkhaven guard fell in step behind Sebastian and Leland. Sebastian had some thinking to do about the captain's words, knowing the man spoke truth. His forays out lately had met with nights more often with social drinking and a game or two of cards. The women he usually dallied with when he was younger didn't hold the same satisfaction or interest anymore.

As they entered the chantry, the mother's shook their head at Sebastian. Grand Cleric Elthina met them at the end of the long walk from the entrance. She dismissed the captain and Sebastian's guards. "Walk with me, Sebastian." She said softly.

After a few moments, wandering through the chantry and through the door to the gardens, Elthina guided them to a little part of the gardens that Sebastian had planted, the fruits of his labor coming into bloom with healthy roses, lavender, and herbs. "You have done good work here, Sebastian." Elthina's hand brushed gently across the flowering lavender, smelling the pungent scent from her fingertips.

"Thank you, Your Grace." He bowed his head in respect.

"For someone who has such natural grace with the bow and to making things grow, why do you insist on self-destructing?"

The young man blinked in surprise. "Your Grace?"

"I know you haven't been happy with your stay in the chantry. You are young and virile, full of life. But…there is anger and you run from it. You sneak out and go to questionable places to forget yourself in the vices of the flesh and mind."

"I…ah…" Sebastian was speechless. His cheeks were coloring in shame for the first time in years.

"It doesn't lead to a happy end, Sebastian." Elthina regarded him with knowing eyes. "I was not always at peace as I am today. I felt the need to go out and …explore…myself when I was younger. You are of age, Sebastian to choose what to do with your life. Be happy. Your parents send a generous donation every month which is yours, if you want."

"Why?" Sebastian found his tongue to speak.

"Because I can't stand when parents send their children to the chantry under false pretenses."

"I don't understand, Your Grace."

"Your position in the chantry was paid for, instead of given in good faith. You have worked hard, even when you flout the rules and do your own pleasure. There is a good man inside you, Sebastian, one who wouldn't use the helpless. You also have a good sense of morals, at times." Elthina added the last with a little grin. "I don't want to keep someone in the chantry against their will if their heart is not with the Maker and His Bride."

"But…I do believe….it is just…" Sebastian shook his head, confused as to what he exactly felt about his exile from Starkhaven.

"I can help you find your path, Sebastian. Stop going down the road of self-destruction." Elthina gently pleaded.

"I…have to think."

Elthina gave a nod of her head and quietly left Sebastian to his thoughts in his garden.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bonny Prince  
>Part III<p>

Sebastian wandered the gardens, even taking to pulling some weeds that were starting to settle in his little area. His thoughts turned inward, going over what Elthina had said and what he had done with his life since arriving in Kirkwall. Yes, he believed in the Maker and Andraste's sacrifice. All through his childhood, he had gone to weekly services with his parents and then further taught by his grandfather. While it was more duty and a chore with the Prince and Princess of Starkhaven, Sebastian enjoyed the afternoons talking religious philosophy with his grandfather. Grandfather had a way of using the morals of the chant and applying it to the bow and the hunt.

Did he want to dedicate himself to the chantry as a brother though? Sebastian would cry out in protestation when he was younger but now, he was a man, and even he was getting bored and tired of the nights out in Kirkwall looking for a game, some drink, or a toss with a pretty girl. Leland was right that he was looking for women that were more substantial and not so shallow. Those incredible winter green eyes popped into his mind, making him close his eyes and relive a portion of the night prior. There was a woman he didn't mind taking, or was he taken? He couldn't right say, as most of the time, he was the dominant one, the aggressor in bed. Last night, Sebastian let himself be guided and pleasured, while he doled out the same. A mutual attraction and satisfaction had made last night memorable for him. He doubted he would ever see the warrior, Sora, again but he did have something of hers.

Pulling out the silverite necklace, Sebastian caressed over the etched image on the pendant. A hawk, a predatory bird but one of loyalty and dedicated to family. The Andraste's Grace signified faith and grace. It was a significant symbol for a person that has been given such a gift from a father. It almost made Sebastian jealous that Sora had a father that would dote on her as such. Closing his hand over the necklace, Sebastian all of the sudden, had a burning desire to see the woman again. He could go back to the Hanged Man and see if came back and then…and then what? The impulsive side was careening ahead of his logical mind.

His heart was disquiet and there was anger there. Anger for being the third son in a noble family, anger for being powerless to choose his destiny for himself, and anger most for he won't be able to rule Starkhaven any time in his lifetime. Sebastian's eldest brother, Rob, was too soft to be an effective ruler. Everything he decided upon had to be spent in hours of contemplation and prayer, instead of quick decisive decisions. Rob was a wonderful father and husband but the everyday ruling of the household was left to his wife, as he had no head how much grain was needed for the winter months.

Montgomery, now he was a cruel one and Sebastian didn't like him that much. Monty would always torment him when he was a toddler and yet come out looking sweet as a rose. He and Goran, their cousin would always scheme and laugh at some personal inside joke. Unlike Monty, Goran however, was a fool and followed his cousin everywhere, happy to be led by the sadistic young man. Just to escape from those two's torments, Sebastian would often escape to his grandfather's study.

Sebastian was his grandfather's favorite grandson. He taught the young prince about history and politics, even faith, along with hunting and falconry. The young prince got the traditional upbringing of a noble highlander and leader. If grandfather had lived to see the wasted years Sebastian spent drinking and whoring, the man would be severely disappointed.

Hanging his head, Sebastian sighed deeply. He had disappointed too many people in his life and he knew he was better than what he had been. At first, the drinking and wenching was to flout his parent's rules and taunt his brothers for their lack of freedom of choice. It was pure rebellion. Since getting to Kirkwall, it became a game to see if the loyal guard captain Leland could chase him down. Now, Sebastian got tired of having the sour taste in his mouth after a bout of drinking and he didn't find enjoyment in the soft flesh of a woman. Well, not until last night, which took him by surprise.

Squeezing around the necklace, Sebastian strode out of the gardens and went in search of Leland. He needed the captain's help, which he couldn't believe he was going to ask his jailor for a favor. But before Sebastian turned away from secular life and dedicated himself to the chantry, he had to know if it was possible that he could be happy with seeing that woman again.

The Hanged Man during the height of the day had less of a crowd than the nights. It was no less smelly or foul though. Sebastian went up to Korff, the bartender, looking back to see Leland take a seat by the fireplace. "Ser, do you remember me from last night?"

The bartender blinked slowly and squinted at Sebastian. "Yea, I rem'ber you. The demanding sod that paid well for his drinks."

"The woman I bought the drink for and…well, has she been back in? I think her name was Sora."

"I see lots of women, serrah, pretty and not so pretty."

"You can't mistake this one, messere." Sebastian smiled, "Stood nearly as tall as me, the most clear and unusual green eyes you have seen…"

"Oh, yeah, her." Korff grinned. "She is here often. Can't say her name is Sora, though. I think it is Sarsha or something like that. Real strange but then she is Fereldan and some of their names are difficult to say."

"Ever get her surname?"

Korff shook his head, his face scrunching up as he tried to think of the woman's surname. "I think it's Amell. Her uncle comes in here frequently and he's a real sodding piece of work." The man gave a look of distaste.

It had to be her, she did mention about a uncle selling her services to pay off a debt. This made his fist clench hard when Sebastian thought about it. For a warrior such as her, it would be time in some mercenary group or other. "Has she been in today?" Sebastian asked.

"Nah, she headed out this morn'n with her gear. One of Athenriel's men came to get her and they left early this morn'n. She paid up her tab for the drinks, even yours, come to think of it."

"What?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Said something about make sure the prince charming was taken care of." Korff snickered and stopped as he caught Sebastian's hard look.

Of course, Sebastian heard of Athenriel, the elf whose allegiance could be bought easily, for a tidy sum. Generally, for that tidy sum, it bought protection, insurance, and any goods that could be acquired. And some that couldn't. The Coterie and Carta didn't mess with the elven woman. Smuggling was dangerous and Sebastian felt sorry for Sarsha. It wasn't an easy life but it did pay well, if successful.

"Thank you, messere." Sebastian patted the bartop and stepped away. His heart was a little broken at not being able to see the woman he spent a wonderful night with again. It was the one time in many years that he would have wanted to spend another night or more with her.

Leland stood up and walked up to his charge. "So?"

"Gone." Sebastian said in one simple word.

The captain nodded his head and escorted the prince back to the chantry.

The great doors to the chantry awaited him to enter. Sebastian looked up at the massive doors, feeling humbled and inferior suddenly. His fingers played with the silvered chain and pendant in his hand, wishing he could have seen its owner one last time. Maybe, he will see her again, if she ever attended services. For now, being in indentured servitude meant a minimum term of one year until a debt was paid off. The woman's freedom was going to be limited for a long time.

"This is it, Captain." Sebastian said softly. "By entering through the front doors this time, my life will be in the Maker's hands."

"This is the right thing to do, Sebastian." Leland responded.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't the third son, or even a prince. If I was a free man to choose my life, I would have done so many things differently."

"Oh, I don't know. You are a young man and young men have to sow their wild oats. I did, even your grandfather had his time in his youth."

"Really?" Sebastian looked at Leland.

The captain chuckled, "Yes, my parents would tell the outlandish stories about the young Sean Vael. You are very much like him, Sebastian. Eventually, your heart comes around and realize that you are more than just a wastrel. The sense of duty and loyalty is ingrained in the Vael's, along with humility."

"I wish some of that was passed down to Monty." Sebastian grumbled.

"Well, yes, Monty is a bit of a…throwback." Leland replied diplomatically.

"He's a bastard." Sebastian's lips boasted a little smirk to his guard.

The prince sighed and turned his gaze back to the massive bronze doors. Placing a hand one handle, Sebastian pulled the door open. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the low light inside, looking down the long aisle to where it ended at Andraste's feet. Behind her, up on the raised floor, where stairs to either side wound upwards to, the Grand Cleric of Kirkwall stood at the railing, waiting.

Hitching his shoulders up and back, straightening his posture, Sebastian started walking proudly but with grace and humility, towards Elthina. Today, he was going to be reborn. Lifting his hand up, where the clasped necklace still lay, Sebastian brought the pendant to his lips and gave it a kiss, then tucked it away into his pouch.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bonny Prince****  
>Part IV<strong>

Over the months, Sebastian led the simple life of a lay brother, going through vespers, lessons, and the mundane chores that everyone in the chantry did. Elthina guided him when he grew frustrated and impatient when trying to memorize the chants. He craved now and then, a game of Wicked Grace or an ale. Women, well, after that last night of his wanton ways, Sebastian didn't think about any other woman to grace his bed. The warrior's eyes and rich contralto voice haunted him in the Fade. Her necklace was tied in a soft leather pouch around his neck, always close to him. Sebastian used it a token of faith and hope that maybe, he would meet her again someday, when she was free from her service with Athenriel. However, what her true name was, he had no clue. Sebastian didn't have the heart to start asking around for her uncle, Gamlen Amell.

During the time he spent embedded in Maker's chants, Sebastian began to grow. The childish recklessness and desires faded to the background as he noticed the world around him more. When he took note of the impoverished and the plight of the refugees from Fereldan, his heart broke. What was his troubles about being exiled from Starkhaven compared to the gentle souls leaving everything they had behind? The Knight-Commander, however, was getting adamant in closing Kirkwall's harbors to any more ships from Fereldan. Sebastian didn't agree with the policy but had to bite his tongue when Elthina would go along with Meredith's orders. Yes, Kirkwall was crowded from the refugees but was it better to turn those who have traveled such a long way away at port? The Maker was gracious and generous to all and though space and food was limited, there was still some room to be had.

Sebastian had pondered while working in the gardens what he could do to help these people. Elthina had set aside a little plot just for his use. She had said to use it for making things grow and find peace within one self and with the Maker. For one, it kept his idle hands busy when he wasn't practicing with his bow or his knives. The Grand Cleric asked him to not stop that which he was good at and enjoyed, but to think of how he could use those talents for the good of others. Sitting back on his heels, wiping off the moist dirt off his hands, Sebastian looked at the latest addition to his plot that he had put in. The bush didn't look like much and a few tender buds were sprouting with a couple already opening in bloom. The pristine white rose bush was his prize that he had Leland bring back from Starkhaven on the guard's last visit. It was from his grandfather's garden and Sebastian wanted to honor the man that was more of a father to him than Rory Vael.

Thinking of Leland brought the man towards him, coming from one of the side entrances to the gardens from the chantry. Sebastian smiled and stood up, brushing off the dirt from his knees. Thankfully, he had an old pair of tough trousers to do this hard work in. His smile dimmed as he spotted the serious and saddened expression on the captain's face. In Leland's hand was an opened letter.

"Leland? What is it?" Sebastian asked the older man.

Leland shook his head slowly and handed the exiled prince the letter. The broken wax seal held the Starhaven crest in addition to the courier's mark. Sebastian took the parchment and watched as Leland walked to the low stone wall that overlooked the sea. Opening the folded over page, Sebastian's eyes read the missive. At first he couldn't understand what it said and reread it, and a third time. His heart quickened in sudden grief and then anger as his cousin's name was listed in the letter.

"When did this happen?" Sebastian asked the guard captain in a hard voice.

"Not even a fortnight ago, Sebastian. The courier went through two horses to get this to us and he was nearly dead on his own two feet. He said…the ride was difficult and any loyal nobles to the Prince and his family, were either detained, murdered, or long since fled out of Starkhaven."

"By the Maker!" Sebastian exploded, his hand crumbling up the parchment as it shook with checked anger. "Goran isn't smart enough for this!"

"That may be," Leland shrugged. "But…" the man lowered his head, tears falling off his cheeks and down onto his hands that lay on the wall. "he effectively eliminated the family to get the throne."

"I still live." Sebastian clenched his teeth.

"You are safe here in the chantry as a sworn lay-brother, Sebastian!" Leland's head shot up as he whirled to face his Prince. "Goran doesn't expect you to come back to reclaim Starkhaven!"

"He MURRDURRED my family!" Sebastian yelled, his brogue lay thick in his speech. "Everyone! My nephews…my sister-in-law…" he panted as each face of his family flashed in front of his eyes, making him see red for this unspeakable act of cowardice on Goran's part.

"Are you to break your vows then, Sebastian?" the quiet voice of Elthina broke into the red haze. Sebastian turned to the Grand Cleric, his bright blue eyes wavering with held back tears.

"Your Grace…"

"Think carefully on what you do, Sebastian. You have committed yourself to the chantry and forsaken your worldly ties to Starkhaven."

"But…my family! They are dead! Murdered in the dark of night while they sleep!" Sebastian's fists trembled at his side.

"I commend your loyalty to your family but seeking revenge is not going to bring them back!" Elthina's voice sharpened.

"Would you have me stand by while this murderer takes my home and gets away with his crime? He killed children, Your Grace! They were just wee lass' and lads! They deserved better than that!" Sebastian choked as the roil of anger and grief threatened to overwhelm him.

"You have proof that Goran Vael, with his own hands, put the blade to your family's throats?" Elthina asked pointedly, poking a hole in Sebastian's self-righteous anger.

"Well, no…but…" Sebastian sputtered.

"Your Grace, Goran Vael hired mercenaries. The courier ran into them as he was leaving Starkhaven. They nearly accosted him at one of the gates out of the palace. The courier is quite familiar with the mercenary bands around the Free Marches and knew this group well. However, this group is mostly cattle thieves for hire by the clans up by Starkhaven. They are called the Flint Company."

"I've heard of them." Sebastian growled. "Granda used to talk about his run ins with them in his youth when he would patrol the highlands. Thugs with training, he called them, willing to do any work, given there was enough gold."

"You aren't seriously thinking about going after these men?" Elthina's eyes widened as she noticed the intense look in Sebastian's face.

He turned to her, pleading with the Grand Cleric to understand. "My family was murdered. If the men who killed them can be brought to justice, then it must be done!"

"But it's murder, Sebastian! They are hired men and Maker forgive them, they are not responsible for their violent intents."

"Your Grace!" Sebastian looked at her in shocked dismay. "I may not have behaved appropriately my first years here at the chantry and Maker knows I have tried and accepted the Maker's and Andraste's grace in the last few months, changing my life from what it once was. However, I am a prince of Starkhaven and my family was murdered in their sleep, their friends killed or worse and now a coward has wrongfully taken what is NOT his! I cannot ignore this…insult!"

"Is this about revenge or your pride, Sebastian?" Elthina's voice chilled at Sebastian's royal tone.

The prince blinked, not ever hearing disdain and coolness before coming from Elthina, who he admired greatly. "It's…it's justice, Your Grace. This tragedy…this crime…cannot go unanswered. I have to do something even if it means breaking my vows to you and to the Maker."

Leland watched the discussion from the side and slowly nodded at Sebastian's vehemence at exacting justice for his family's death. Here a man stood on the precipice of change, becoming a true prince and not just some spoiled young man wasting his days on drink and women. The captain was proud at this moment to see the man Sebastian had become from Elthina's guidance and devotion to the Maker. "Your Highness, you cannot do this alone." Leland cleared his throat, breaking the buzzing tension between the Grand Cleric and prince.

Sebastian looked at Leland, his guard and former jailor, in surprise, as the man didn't use his name but his title. It struck him then; he was the sole remaining and living heir to Starkhaven's throne. "What do you suggest, captain?"

"Hire someone to hunt down the Flint Company. We can't risk your life to pursue these men, as you are even more in danger now, if Goran found out that you are breaking your vows to the chantry and pursuing him. Keep up the façade," Leland bowed his head to Elthina in regret, "and let hired swords take care of them."

"I don't condone this course of action!" Elthina scowled.

"I can't just stand by and let this tragedy go unanswered." Sebastian pleaded with the Grand Cleric. His heart was heavy with what he had to do and that he was breaking his vows to the Maker and the chantry. His loyalty was torn between Elthina and the chantry, and to his family name and the people of Starkhaven. Sebastian knew Goran, knew the man was sadistic and cruel, even if he was an idiot. Despite the fact, his father and mother sent him away to the chantry, Sebastian still felt loyal and love toward them. His eldest brother, who was kind, with a lovely wife, and their three children…Sebastian swallowed a lump in his throat to think that those children were now gone.

Elthina gave a deep sigh and slowly shook her head. "I will pray that you will change your mind on this, Sebastian. Revenge is not the answer to this tragedy." With that said, the Grand Cleric turned away and walked out of the garden.

"She doesn't understand." Sebastian sighed.

"I think she does, your Highness." Leland said softly.

"Please, stop calling me that. I'm still Sebastian."

"Only until the day you retake Starkhaven, Sebastian. But I promise you this now, as I have been in your grandfather's and father's service, I will pledge myself to your service, here and now. My men that are with me here in Kirkwall will serve to protect you, as we are the last of Starkhaven's guard."

"Oh, by the Maker, their families!" Sebastian cried.

"I will send for word on them, do not worry, my prince." Leland laid a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Goran couldn't have done this on his own." Sebastian shook his head, puzzled.

"Maybe not but we need to keep our heads down so as to not attract attention to you. It is widely believed that you have taken your vows and renounced Starkhaven, Sebastian. Let's keep it that way for a while so we have some breathing room to investigate and take whatever course of action is needed."

Nodding, Sebastian looked to the veteran guard, "You are right, Leland. Then I best get on to making a notice for hire to find this Flint Company."

-0[O]0-

Since putting up his notice, Sebastian paced the chantry, fretting about the lack of interest or no one coming forth to take on his assignment. When he didn't pace the chantry, he would kneel at the altar and pray, or be in the gardens, practicing with his bow or weeding. Why was no one coming forth? Did Elthina truly take down his notice? It was maddening sitting around in the chantry instead of going out there and taking care of the business himself. Leland would always settle him down saying he needed to be kept safe. However, Sebastian was tired of being kept 'safe' and itched for action. He broke his vows in pursuing this act of justice. There were feelers going out among Kirkwall about anything that was related to Goran Vael and Starkhaven. The news he gotten was dismal and his heart sank for the misery his people were being subjected to.

His people. Sebastian gave a soft snort at the thought. He hadn't been in Starkhaven in years and yet was easily claiming the city-state and residents his responsibility. Did they know he still existed? That he had been with the chantry all these years? Who was he to lay claim to his father's throne? After all, he was only the third male son of the Vael line, a nobody, a wastrel and disappointment to Rory Vael. However, Sebastian was no longer the rebellious young man of his youth, needing to flaunt the rules and defy his parents at every turn.

Sebastian sighed and headed out for some fresh air in the garden, suddenly feeling stifled inside the chantry. The breeze of the sea wafted over him bringing the salt tang with it. Seabirds keened as they hovered on the thermals and wheeled down to the water to get something to eat. The prince walked over to his favorite spot by an old oak tree with a gnarled trunk that sat off in the corner from the main garden and overlooked the expanse of the Waking Sea. It wasn't the Minanter river but the sight of water still soothed him. Only, the sea-green color of it today, indicating a storm on the horizon brought forth the memory of the last woman he had taken before his vows.

She had disappeared and Sebastian was disheartened that the treasure he kept next to his heart would never find its mistress again. He even grew more disheartened when he no hired swords had taken up on his notice. Laying his hands on the wall, Sebastian sighed deeply, looking out to the sea, hoping to find answers by the Maker.

"I have taken care of your problem," a rich, contralto voice startled Sebastian from his reverie.

He turned quickly around and froze, eyes widening in surprise. "I..uh, what?" It was her!

"Your notice, the Flint Company, they are no longer a problem." A smile ghosted her mouth, eyes sparkling a little in mirth.

"I…didn't think anyone would answer, or that Elthina hadn't taken down the notice!" He was rambling, he knew but Sebastian suddenly couldn't think straight.

"If she was going to take it down, I did so shortly after you pinned it to the board with your arrow." The warrior then held out his arrow with the familiar fletching. Sebastian accepted it and murmured thanks.

"Um…thank you…serrah…" Sebastian paused, hoping to get a name from her.

"People call me Hawke." She smiled at him.

"Is this a first name or…?"

Hawke laughed, a rich sound to his ears that set the small hairs on the back of neck up in pleasure. "If my father had his way, it would have been my first name, if I were a son. But then, Hawke Hawke would be a bit redundant. Seriously, I'm Sorcha Hawke."

"Pleased to meet you, Hawke." Sebastian smiled back at her, cheering inside that he finally got the woman's name that he periodically dreamt about. He cleared his throat and got them back to business at hand. "So, the Flint Company is…?"

"They won't trouble you anymore. What did they do to warrant such harsh judgment?" Her eyes grew intensely serious.

His smile fell then, "They murdered my family. You see, I am the last surviving prince of Starkhaven. I am Prince Sebastian Vael."

Hawke's eyes widened a little and then asked, "So, do I address you as your Highness, prince, or…?"

"Please, Sebastian will do. I don't want to stand on formality any more than necessary. Especially when at the moment, I am a prince of nothing."

"Well, Sebastian, I am sorry for your loss." Hawke bowed her head in respect. "It isn't easy to lose family. I know too well the pain of such a loss."

"Thank you, serrah." Sebastian noticed the deep sorrow in Hawke's eyes and realized, he had seen that haunted look that night he bedded her. "I will pay you with what I have on hand, serrah Hawke, and I promise, once I retake Starkhaven, you will be compensated royally for your help."

"I'm glad to have helped you, Sebastian. I can't stand by while a tragedy such as this goes unanswered. No one should suffer that kind of loss."

Sebastian's heart rose in his throat at the deep sincerity the woman showed, making the loss of his own family keenly felt at that moment. Clearing his throat, he straightened himself up and put on a brave face. "I know my cousin is the guilty party but he had help and I endeavor to find out who helped him."

"I wish you luck, Sebastian." Hawke nodded and made to leave.

"Hawke!" Sebastian called out, "Wait!" In a couple of ground eating strides, he was standing once again in front of her, surprised at how tall the woman was. His lips could kiss her on the forehead without need to bend down. "Uh…come by and visit anytime. I would enjoy the company from time to time."

A shy smile flitted across her face as the breeze brushed strands of her fringe across her eyes. "Sure, I could do that. I…don't have many friends in Kirkwall, so, thank you for the invitation."

Sebastian bowed his head to her, hiding the sudden joy at seeing her again, despite this second meeting was under such dire circumstances.

-0[O]0-

"Any news, Leland?" Sebastian asked a couple weeks later from Hawke's dispatching of the Flint Company.

"Nothing new. Nothing is getting out of Starkhaven, Sebastian. Goran has closed the borders and the exiled nobles are becoming difficult to locate."

"By the Maker!" Sebastian blew out an exasperated breath. "The mercenaries are taken care of but now, we can't get the smallest tidbit of rumor out from Starkhaven! Is it worth it, Leland? Is it worth my pursuing the throne?" He asked the guard.

"You need to remain strong in your conviction, Sebastian!" Leland's voice hardened. It wasn't the first time he heard Sebastian questioning the retaking his home. "You and I know what Goran is. The people are going to suffer under his ignorance and greed. They already are and it has been a little over a month since his coup! The templars have heard that the Starkhaven Circle has fallen and with that, Goran in his wisdom, has kicked out the chantry."

"What!" Sebastian wheeled on Leland.

"The knight-captain, Cullen, his name is, informed me of this just this afternoon. That woman, Hawke was with him, as she pledged to lend her aide in some templar matter."

"She keeps making an appearance at the most fortuitous times, it seems."

Leland gave a small smile, knowing Hawke was the last woman Sebastian had bedded before dedicating himself. "She is making a name for herself in a short amount of time. Her companions are rather…colorful. Did you know her sister is a mage?"

"Her sister?"

"Yes, the scuttlebutt down in Lowtown is that Hawke and her sister are earning money to buy into Bartrand's Deep Roads expedition. If you listen in the shadows, you would have known that Bethany Hawke is quite a formidable mage, though an apostate."

"An apostate? And the templars haven't gotten a hold of her?" Sebastian worried at his lower lip.

"I think Cullen is not mentioning about her to Meredith. The man has a soft spot for Hawke." Leland smiled gently.

A twinge of jealousy hit Sebastian at the mention of that that he had to shake his head. He had no claim on Sorcha Hawke, and as far as he knew, she didn't either remember or recognize him, to which Sebastian kept his secret. After all, he was a part of the chantry, despite renouncing his vows, Sebastian still did the lay-brother duties while attending to matters about Starkhaven. Even then, he was second guessing if he should even try to reclaim the throne. His heart was divided and Sebastian prayed for guidance everyday in what he should do and what was right.

"Have faith, Sebastian. We will hear something from Starkhaven soon." Leland encouraged the young man.

"I hope so, Leland."

-0[O]0-

He jumped back from the swing from the guard and rolled to the side, swinging his foot out to trip the man. However, Leland jumped back and fluidly evaded the countermove on Sebastian's part. Giving a little growl, Sebastian jumped up and switched his grasp on the blade, having the blade resting against the hand, sharp edge out. Grinning, he feinted and lured the captain in as Leland gave a half turn with his longer blade, it coming in from an angle that would bite into a man's neck. Sebastian ducked, turned his body back to Leland and stopped, his knife resting at the older man's ribs.

There was a soft clapping heard off to the side that had Sebastian whip his head up to see who was watching them spar and smiled. It was Hawke, who grinned and gave Leland a well-done nod. Leland clapped a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and took his leave. Sebastian walked over to the small bench that had a drying cloth to which he used to wipe the sweat off his face and neck. Still the thick auburn waves stuck at the side of his face and matted to his head, soaked through from the sparring session.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you, Hawke."

"You said I could come by anytime. One of the mother's told me you were out here having playtime."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, they can't understand why I keep up with the fighting skills when I am serving the chantry." He watched Hawke's cat-like grace walk slowly to him. She was in armor, which was form fitting and creaked as she moved. The five-foot blade strapped on her back made Sebastian raise an eyebrow. "You actually fight with that thing?"

She looked over her shoulder at the blade and grinned. "Yes. When I joined the army in Fereldan, I had a man tease me that couldn't even lift a greatsword, much less swing it. Obviously, he thought I would be too weak to wield such a great blade."

"You proved him wrong, I bet."

"Naturally." Her grin turned feral and Sebastian shook his head and chuckled again. He truly liked her, which he could tell, for Hawke was fierce, as her namesake. "You handle yourself quite well with a blade."

"Eh, it's only a hunting knife, not a true dagger to take into battle." Sebastian shrugged.

"Anything with a sharp edge is lethal in the right hands, Sebastian. From your moves and stance, you were trained, so stop being modest."

"Being an archer, you need to know how to fight close quarters."

"Indeed, as any fighter does." Sorcha unbuckled the shoulder harness of her greatsword and slipped it off, laying it down on the ground by the bench. Next she undid the metal breastplate and greaves, along with shoulder guard and gauntlets. Dressed down to just the sleeveless leather jerkin and trousers, Sebastian took a quick moment to admire the toned arms and shapely legs of the warrior. From somewhere behind her back, Hawke produced a knife the length of her hand. It was worn but the edge keen, and the hilt was wrapped in red leather. "So, Prince Vael, show me what you can do." Hawke grinned sweetly.

He blinked his eyes a moment and grinned, seeing the challenge in the woman's eyes. Taking his blade, he sidestepped back to the center of the area that he and Leland were using to spar. It provided enough room to spar and allow large swings but it didn't dominate that portion of the chantry's gardens. Sebastian kept his eyes on Hawke, watching her body fluidly move as she half crouched and settled into a relaxed stance. Sebastian easily outmatched Hawke with body mass but he knew not to underestimate the warrior. She spent years fighting on the battlefield and was honed to precision.

Rolling his walk as he circled Hawke, Sebastian waited for the first move. Hawke moved forward, feinting towards his off hand and whirled her body away from him while he turned to meet the flash of metal aiming for his ribs. She was good, he admitted to himself but he was better. He rushed a lunge towards her, pulling off to Hawke's right, his hand reaching to disarm her. However, her body twisted away and gave him a shove, putting distance between them. Sebastian grunted, losing a little of his balance. Hawke took advantage of that and rushed him, the blade switching grips in her hand as she aimed to his left side. Playing on the ruse, Sebastian let her get close before grasping her wrist, his arm circling her waist as he smoothly twisted his body to roll Hawke over his hip and flat on the ground.

She looked up at him, stunned, and the next thing Sebastian knew, the world tipped over and air rushed out of his lungs, Hawke's knee pressing lightly down on his chest. "Maker's breath!" he wheezed.

Hawke laughed and got up, holding out a hand to him to help Sebastian up from the ground. "Not bad, Sebastian."

"I didn't see that coming." He struggled with catching his breath.

"Being tackled to the ground doesn't leave me helpless." Hawke quipped.

_Maybe if I had tackled you another way, yes, you would be helpless._ Came the unbidden and lustful thought. Sebastian tamped down the line of thinking, remembering his vows he had once taken. Such things should not distract him from his path. "How did you learn that?" he asked instead.

"I had a younger brother that thought he could bully his older sister and prove he was stronger." A flash of sadness shot through her green eyes. "He tried to show me up in front of some recruits and wound up getting his arse handed to him."

"I had a brother that would bully me, too. He was a year older and thought he could command me to do whatever he wanted." Sebastian's jaw worked as memories of the torture at Monty's hands played in his mind.

Hawke sighed, "Siblings. Of course, mother hated it when I fought with Carver, as he was her baby boy and being a couple of years older, I should have known better."

"I was the youngest, so was mostly ignored, except for when I got into trouble." Sebastian gave a shy grin.

"You, a troublesome boy?" Hawke's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes. Maker bless my mother for the patience she had as she stayed my father's hand many a time from giving me a sound beating. I was a wild child and was always up to mischief. My granda was the only one who could tame that wild side with a single glance."

"And yet you are here in the chantry, serene and patient as can be." She tilted her head in contemplation.

"Well, yes," Sebastian coughed, "it didn't come easy and I certainly gave Her Grace a few hair pulling sessions with my antics when I first arrived."

"How so?" Hawke asked in curiosity.

"Uh…" Sebastian blushed. "Just doing what any young man does."

Hawke looked blankly at first and then her lips formed an 'O' and she blushed under her tan. Clearing his throat, Sebastian helped Hawke with her armor, trying to avoid touching her and avoiding direct eye contact. He hadn't spoke much about his childhood to anyone, this first unofficial visit, Sebastian talked to Hawke about Monty, and his own wild ways that embarrassed his family. The bells in the chantry tower started to toll, announcing the evening vespers would be starting in an hour.

"I need to get ready for vespers." Sebastian rumbled and handed Hawke her blade.

"Mother is probably wondering where I am, as is Bethany." Hawke said quietly. Sebastian walked her to the outer garden gate that led straight out to Kirkwall, and opened it for Hawke.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked her boldly.

"Uh, sure. I have something to do early in the afternoon but do you have duties after vespers?"

"No, that is generally my free time." Sebastian answered.

Nodding, Hawke looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled softly. "I will see you tomorrow then, Sebastian."

Sebastian watched Hawke walk down the steps from the chantry, entranced by the woman. His fingers absently grasped the pouch around his neck that had her necklace. He was looking forward to another visit even though it was going to be more of a friendly visit between two peers than a repeat of the night at the Hanged Man. That night was to never be repeated again, not while he was dedicated to the chantry and Elthina.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bonny Prince****  
>Part V<strong>

True to her word, Hawke had arrived the next day but actually attended the services before spending time with him. She wore a simple shift of soft green with a tooled belt around her waist. It was a softer look for the warrior and Sebastian approved. After he sang the last note of the chant, Elthina nodded to him to extinguish the flames on the altar. He turned and picked up the snuffer and overheard Elthina as she greeted the young warrior.

"Serrah Hawke, it is good to see you again." The Grand Cleric greeted Hawke warmly. "It is good to see an Amell grace this chantry again. How is your mother?"

"All things considered, doing well. She hounds my uncle, and then my sister and I, in doing things that needs to be done around the house." Hawke laughed lightly.

"Still the demanding girl I remembered." Elthina chuckled. She looked sideways to Sebastian as he tried to look busy in his after-service duties. "Maker bless you, child. I do hope I will see you at service more."

"I will try, your Grace." Hawke bowed her head to the older woman.

Elthina nodded and left Sebastian and Hawke alone. Sebastian tamped the flame out of the last candle and set the snuffer down. While he turned toward Hawke, he bumped into her as she went to stand next to him. He placed his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady and immediately snatched them away.

"You do need to practice eavesdropping more, Sebastian." Hawke teased him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, keeping his face schooled as neutral as possible.

"Watch where you roam with those eyes. It tends to give you away." Her smile was warm as she looked at him, which had him feeling a little heat from slight embarrassment.

"I…" He started and snapped his mouth shut. "Care to go for a walk in the gardens?"

Holding out his arm to Hawke, he waited as she put her hand through and rested it lightly on his forearm. Sebastian escorted the young woman out of the chantry and to the gardens. The lanterns outside were already lit with the growing dusk, lighting the little paths throughout the beds and hedges. They walked in silence, enjoying the smells coming from the blooms and herbs, tinged with the salt from the sea.

"So, your family is from Kirkwall?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, mother was a noble before she ran off and married my father. From what I hear, she quite shamed and scandalized my grandparents, along with providing juicy gossip among the noble's circles."

Sebastian gave a soft snort, "Nobles do love things of scandal, especially if they are of the sordid kind."

"Well, this definitely was quite the shocker." Hawke paused. "My father…he was a Circle mage…before he ran away."

The prince's step faltered a little. He had to look more into the Amell family, he thought. "But you aren't a mage."

"No, my sister was the lucky one born with the talent."

Stopping at his favorite thinking spot, he released Hawke's arm. "Then you have been on the run all your life?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, every few years we would pack up and move, whenever templars got too close or the natives got greedy for the bounty on apostates." Hawke waved her hand in the air. A slight crease formed between her brows as her thoughts took her back in time. "My father and sister mean the world to me, Sebastian. I can't stand the thought of sweet Bethany holed up in the Circle here in Kirkwall! Things were not as bad during my father's time there but it is still not a place for a sweet innocent girl."

"But the templars are there to protect the mages." Sebastian countered, a little shocked by Hawke's sympathy for mages. Or maybe it was just for her family.

"If the templar is good and just and lives by the Chant. Even my short time here, I have seen corrupt members in the order and it begs to question, who is watching the watchers?"

"Surely, the knight-captain…" Sebastian ground his teeth a little, remembering Leland's words about Cullen.

"He's doing all he can but he is only one man." Hawke's voice softened when she talked about the knight-captain.

"Forgive me if I am being bold and forward, Hawke," Sebastian turned to face her, "Is Knight-Captain Cullen not doing his duty in taking Bethany because…"

"…because of me?" Hawke stared hard into Sebastian's eyes. "You are right that is a bold and forward question, Prince Vael."

"I…was…curious, and I'm sorry…I…didn't mean…you don't have to answer." Sebastian rambled out quickly, not wanting to aggravate the woman more on what was a personal question.

"He may be," Hawke answered quietly. "I never asked him and he has met Bethany a time or two. Though, as for the nature of my relationship with the knight-captain, Sebastian, is none of your concern."

"I didn't mean to offend," Sebastian said quietly, mollified by the hard statement from Hawke.

Hawke's gaze softened on him and she patted his arm gently, "When we know each other better, will you earn the right to ask even the most personal questions. Don't worry, I didn't take offense, but I was dumbfounded that you would ask such a thing as you barely know me."

"I'm sorry for being presumptuous but I feel…" Sebastian pursed his mouth, "I feel like I do know you. That sounds presumptuous again, but…it is what I feel."

She gave a low chuckle that sent a pleasurable shiver across his skin. He couldn't help how he felt but he had to stop these feelings from going further because Sebastian had devoted himself to the chantry and to retaking Starkhaven. Such distractions like Hawke's laugh or the way the light from the lantern caressed her skin, made Sebastian's will weaken.

"You are easy to be with, too." Hawke said. "I think this is a start of a long and close friendship."

-0[O]0—

It had been weeks since Sebastian seen Hawke. Rumors around Kirkwall had her and her party out doing jobs for the templars and Sister Patrice, or other odd jobs that no one else would touch. The last he had heard, when running down to the market one day for Elthina, was that Bartrand had left with his expedition for the Deep Roads the day prior. Sebastian's heart squeezed in his chest and he prayed to the Maker that Hawke would make it back safely.

He also chanced upon some tidbits of news coming from Starkhaven. A new merchant had set up shop down in Lowtown, keeping a low profile in case anyone from the new rule of Starkhaven found him. Sebastian happened on him by chance and asked the man about what was happening.

"It's awful, serrah! Goran Vael is no true Vael prince. He is cruel, letting people starve while he hosts lavish feasts in the keep. He is taxing the folk to death! If they do not have the coin, he takes their harvest, leaving enough to feed a family through one season."

"That's horrible!" Sebastian exclaimed, fury igniting inside of him at the news. "Is there no one of the former nobility there?"

The merchant shook his head regretfully, "If they hadn't been dragged to the dungeon in chains, or killed, they have fled to Cumberland or beyond."

Sebastian squeezed the man's shoulder, "Don't fret, serrah, I'm working on setting things right."

"Unless you are some noble or prince, Starkhaven is lost."

"I am a prince of Starkhaven, my good man." Sebastian told the merchant.

The man looked closely at Sebastian for a good long while and then gave a subtle nod. "Aye, I can see that you are. You must be that young whelp that was causing all sorts of trouble…Sebastian!" The merchant's eyes widened and the man cried in joy, taking Sebastian into a tight embrace, releasing him and kissing his hand.

"Ssshhhh! Pipe down," Sebastian shushed the merchant. "Goran must not know that I am actively searching for the throne."

"Of course, my lord! If it will help, I do have a pigeon network set up. There are a few loyalists that remain in Starkhaven. They are the ones that release the news out of there."

Sebastian eyed the merchant with hope, more hope than he had in a long time. "That is wonderful to hear, my good fellow! Anything that comes in, please, find me at the chantry or contact Captain Leland."

"Leland is here?" the merchant looked at Sebastian in surprise.

"Yes, he is. Why do you ask after him?"

"He's my brother-in-law! I have news of his family!"

Sebastian truly smiled wide, knowing his old guard will be heartened to hear about his family in Starkhaven. "Then, find him at the chantry, messere. He will be glad to hear about how his family fares. Is his sister with you?"

"Alas, no, she is heavy with child and couldn't make the trip but she is safe from Goran's thugs!"

"Good, good! I must get back but do keep in touch!"

"I will, your Highness!" the merchant bowed to Sebastian and went back to his stall.

He walked back to the chantry with a lighter step, glad to have some news, any recent news regarding the situation in Starkhaven. Biting at his lower lip, Sebastian wrestled over an old debate whether this was right. It took some time for the merchant to recognize him. How will others of Starkhaven know of him after he had been gone for so long, only to be forgotten while he served in the chantry? Once they knew who he was, will the memories of his promiscuous ways overrule the man he had become? What makes him fit to rule a principality? Sebastian needed someone to talk to and unfortunately, the one he wanted to talk to was gone on a many weeks long expedition.

-0[O]0—

Sebastian trimmed the bottom of the taper to fit into the sconce after the evening's service was finished. He enjoyed this time as the quiet of the chantry filled him with peace. The peace was shattered when he heard a sob behind him, one that was heartbreaking and tore at his heart. Turning around, Sebastian's fingers dropped the tapers to the floor as he rushed over just as Hawke collapsed to the floor.

His arms surrounded the woman, feeling her body trembling hard from some unknown grief. "Hawke…Sorcha…" Sebastian called to her by her given name, feeling her grab onto his shirt tightly, hiding her face and the streaming tears in his chest. He laid his cheek on top of her hair and held the woman. His hand rubbed soothingly at her back. What could have broken Hawke's heart?

"Seb…" she muttered. "She's…she's…gone!...It's my fault! I shouldn't have let her come!" Hawke cried bitterly.

"Sshh, sweetling, just let it out," Sebastian consoled Hawke.

They sat on the hard stone floor in the middle of the chantry, the few wandering sisters, looking on in sympathy. One came over and offered Sebastian a handkerchief, which he took gratefully. When Sorcha's cries slowed down, Sebastian eased her gently from her tight grip on his shirt, handing the square linen cloth to her.

"Want to go for a walk and get some fresh air?" He asked softly, raising her eyes up to his, brushing at the tears on her face.

Not trusting herself to speak, Sorcha nodded. Sebastian helped her up and kept an arm around her shoulders as he led them to the door outside to the gardens. Knowing she would want privacy, he took her to his old gnarled oak tree. Sebastian eased her to the ground and took Sorcha again in his arms, rubbing at her arm in comfort.

After a long while, Sorcha sighed deeply and bitterly, which made Sebastian's heart wrench to hear such despair coming from this lively woman. She eased back from him, looking down at her hands wringing at the handkerchief. "It was a disaster." Sorcha spoke softly.

"Speak to me, Sorcha." Sebastian gently prodded the warrior. As she raised her head, her eyes held so much sadness and pain that it made Sebastian's breath hitch.

"Bartrand betrayed us, Sebastian. He left us to die in the Deep Roads all because of greed! But who paid heavily for that greed? Bethany." Sorcha had to pause, tears welling up again, threatening to spill all over.

"What happened?"

"She…succumbed to the taint. Fenris, Varric, and I couldn't do anything for her. She pleaded with me to take her life before the taint did!" Sorcha looked at her hands, seeing Bethany's blood on them. "I…I…didn't want to do it! But I couldn't stand to see her suffer so." Her voice became a whisper.

"Oh, Sorcha!" Sebastian forced her to look up at him, "What you did was a mercy for your sister!"

"Mother blames me!" Sorcha bit out bitterly. "Just as she blames me for Carver's death! Her babies are dead while her firstborn yet lives."

"Your mother is grieving, just as you are. We often say things we don't mean when someone we love dies, Sorcha."

"Their blood is still on my hands, Sebastian! They were not ready to fight; they were not ready to face the evils that have invaded Fereldan and the Free Marches. It was my job to protect them!"

"And who protects you?" Sebastian's gaze softened, his voice low and soft.

"I never had any need to be protected." She whispered. "I was the strong one, the capable one, the big sister that was depended on to protect and watch the younger children."

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head gently. The immense responsibility that Sorcha had laid on her shoulders was enough to break any man over time. Yet, she held on…until something dire such as losing family hit her. He envied her in a way, for she was close with her family where he was not. "It wasn't your fault, Sorcha. You can't take the blame for something that was beyond your control. The Maker will not punish you because you failed and let your siblings die."

"Then why do I feel that I should have done something to save them, Sebastian? If I had reacted quicker to keep Carver from charging that ogre, or refused to let Bethany come along with the expedition…"

"What ifs…you can't change those decisions, especially when they were not your own."

She looked to him, eyes reddened and shining with more tears held in check. Sebastian's heart mourned for Sorcha with this latest travesty in her life. Raising a hand to cup her cheek, he wiped at the drying tears on her face. He did wonder why she came to him and not go to Cullen. Surely, someone more intimate would help her more than a casual friend.

"I miss them, Sebastian." Sorcha said softly.

"Then honor their memory by celebrating their life, Sorcha." Sebastian said. "Your mother will come around, once the shock is over."

"I hope you are right. I feel as if my family is leaving me one by one since coming to Kirkwall."

A chill wind blew across his heart at the mention of that, and Sebastian shivered at the portent of Hawke's life. He was happy that he could have provided some measure of peace when she searched for it. "Sorcha, why didn't you go to Cullen?"

"I…" her mouth opened to say something but faltered at the words. "I didn't realize where I was going when I left Gamlen's. My feet led me to the chantry. I don't think he would have understood." She spoke the latter so quietly that Sebastian had to strain to hear it.

She rested her hand on his knee and bowed her head. "I needed a friend. A lover is too close to be able to let me grieve without wanting to take it on themselves."

Sebastian lurched inside to hear those words from Sorcha. While there was some wisdom but he knew that sometimes, someone you loved could let you grieve and just be there for you. Sighing inside, he had to forswear those thoughts and dreams. He was her friend and had to remain as such. "So, what will you do now?" he asked.

"Well, we didn't leave the Deep Roads empty handed. I wanted to buy the old Amell estate, now that I have the sovereigns. It is one small comfort I can provide for mother."

"That will take some doing, Sorcha. The count is the only one who can grant the return of a family estate and name. Even then, to see him will take months."Sorcha's face fell, disheartened to hear the news. "However, I can pull a few strings." Sebastian gave a small sly smile. "If you will let me help."

"You would do that?"

"What are princes for but to help those that are worthy? Sorcha Hawke, you are a friend and I would see you and your family happy. It is the least I can do for the help you have given me in avenging my family's murder."

"I…don't know what to say." Hope started to flicker in her eyes, which made Sebastian smile. She was a strong woman and this bout of grief will lessen in time.

"Thank me after we get your family's name and estate back. I will warn you, your life will change and there will be quite a few ruffled feathers in Hightown."

"I'm not afraid of ruffling a few feathers." Sorcha gave a small giggle.

"That's my Hawke!" Sebastian grinned. He stood up from the ground, lending a hand to Sorcha. His arm went around her waist immediately as she wavered, lightheaded from the grief and crying. The heady scent of lavender that Sorcha wore filled his nose, making desire spike in him. Sorcha pulled away quickly, leaving Sebastian to tamp down his body's reaction. Maker forgive his lustful thoughts and desires, he prayed.

"I best be going. Mother is probably fretting where her only child is." Sorcha bit out a little bitterly.

"Give her some time, Sorcha." Sebastian said with sympathy. "You are her family and she needs you."

"As I need her." Sorcha said in sorrow.

-0[O]0—

The next few days were busy for Sebastian. Between his duties in the chantry, Leland kept him informed from their newest source of news of Starkhaven and he was going out and talking with some of the nobles he befriended during the years. Sebastian got the same answer from them as he suspected he would. Count Dumar had a long waiting list of petitioners and if they didn't concern Kirkwall's affairs, then they were low priority. The only way to get to the count was through Bran, his seneschal. Sebastian knew Bran and when he asked Sorcha about him, she got a look of disgust on her face. That summed up his feelings about the man.

Sebastian, though, wanted to try another tact and thus it saw him standing in front of the Hanged Man, a place he avoided over the years as it reminded him of his many drunken nights but mainly, of his one night with Sorcha Hawke. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian steeled himself and entered the tavern. The smells and the patrons were the same while he walked through the dimly lit and warm common room. The serving maids winked at him as he passed by, which Sebastian ignored. Oh, he remembered them, as he often would swat them on the behind as he gave generous tips.

The stairs leading to the rooms was his destination, especially to see a certain merchant guild dwarf that happened to be the man to go when you wanted hard to come by information. Or in Sebastian's case, entrance to see the count of Kirkwall. He poked his head into the open door of the suite and saw Varric sitting at the table in the common area, leaning over some sheafs of parchment. Sebastian politely coughed to get the dwarf's attention.

Varric looked up and grinned, "Ah, Choir Boy, welcome to my little humble abode."

"I hope I am not disturbing you," Sebastian stepped in and walked to stand at the far end of the table.

"Not at all. I am going over some dull paperwork, trying to clear up the mess my dear brother left behind with his untimely disappearance."

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened. Hawke told me what happened."

The jovial face dimmed as Varric shook his head slowly. "Nasty business and at such a high cost. All of us are going to miss Sunshine."

"It is tragic. Hawke blames herself."

"I know, though she tries to hide it from me. Please, have a seat. I hate getting a stiff neck by looking up at you tall people." Varric waved to one of the empty chairs next to him.

Sebastian took out a chair and sat down, folding his hands on the table, thinking about how he was going to broach this huge favor of the dwarf. He had only met Varric a couple of times, when he was with Hawke. He knew the dwarf was a good man and was protective of the warrior. Now that Sebastian thought of it, anyone who had traveled with her was protective of the woman. Sebastian included himself in that list of friends and companions that looked out for Hawke.

"So, I take it this is a business call, not a friendly visit." Varric stated.

"Aye, it is. I want to do something for Hawke, to help repay the favor she and you did for me. However, even with my status, I am getting blocked in getting an audience with Count Dumar."

"Ahh, let me guess, you want to help Hawke regain her family estate and name?" Varric leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Yes, I was also thinking about that, too. The count is a hard man to see. Even with us returning his son and talking with him, after that, we still keep getting rebuffed by that dog, Bran."

"That is the problem. In order to see Dumar, we have to go through Bran. A lot of the nobles detest the seneschal but can't do anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bonny Prince****  
>Part VI<strong>

The gardens in the early evening were quiet and soothing, perfect to help a troubled and confused young man pray and think about the inner turmoil going on in his mind and heart. Some part of him thought the Grand Cleric was pushing him from devoting himself to the chantry and retaking the vows of a lay brother. He did break them once to avenge his family's murder and put his foot forward to retaking Starkhaven. At the time, it seemed right and what was expected from the remaining heir to the throne. But Sebastian's hope kept dimming and he kept second guessing in whether it was better to forget his home, the rolling highlands of Starkhaven with the winding and deceptively lazy Minanter river. He was a foolish and promiscuous young man when he left Starkhaven. Being older and a little wiser, Sebastian couldn't blame the people of Starkhaven if they didn't want to have him as their Prince. But the abuses his cousin was ravaging down on the principality was appalling!

Then there was his time here in the chantry, and Sebastian's love for the whispered chants, the quite time of reflection or doing errands for Elthina. He enjoyed this. He also enjoyed getting out of the chantry, too, to help Hawke and her band of misfits, righting some wrong on the Wounded Coast. Over time, he grew to respect and receive a grudging affection towards many in the group of friends that surrounded Sorcha Hawke. However, Sebastian felt himself being rankled and at unease around Anders. Yet the apostate was Sorcha's friend, a good one, and she wouldn't listen to his advice to be careful around the rebel mage. Even Fenris distrusted Anders but then Fenris distrusted mages.

Sebastian's thoughts came full circle again to Sorcha Hawke, the woman who was making waves in Kirkwall's upper society and a name whispered on everyone's tongue from her rapid rise from the gully to a mansion in Hightown. Yet the woman was still modest, and gracious. However, under the façade, Sebastian knew that she was also fragile, being held together by sheer willpower. Bethany's death hit Sorcha hard and from it, his friend was more driven and harder. It was coming at a price though, and after the brief exchange with Cullen, Sebastian was worried what effect it had on Sorcha.

His attempt at silent prayers in the garden was broken as Sebastian muttered under his breath and headed for the outer gate that led to Kirkwall. He was worried that Cullen couldn't find Sorcha. It shouldn't have been hard to locate the woman, as either she was at the estate or at the Hanged Man.

Walking with a determined stride, Sebastian quickly descended the steps from the chantry and across the courtyard toward the lower courtyard that was by the viscount's keep, where the Amell estate was located. Sebastian forgot to let anyone at the chantry know where he was and shook his head at the lapse of judgment. Again, the wind of fate was blowing him along to wherever his feet led him.

Lifting the knocker on the door, Sebastian tapped the brass against the door. After a few moments, the heavy door opened to Bodahn greeting Sebastian. "Serrah Vael!" he exclaimed with warmth.

"Is Mistress Hawke at home?"

The dwarf's face dropped into a slight frown of worry. "No, serrah. I have not seen her since this morning when she went to run errands in Lowtown. She mentioned something about dropping some supplies off to the apothecary that is set up in the Gallows courtyard."

"Thank you, Bodahn."

"Do you want me to tell her you have dropped by?"

"Uh…" Sebastian paused a moment, unsure of what to say. "Yes, please do. If I don't see her first, please say I dropped by to visit."

With that said, Sebastian turned away from the estate and wandered away and down to the marketplace. Vendors were starting to put their wares away for the night, the bustle of closing up shop a comforting sight. The next place to try had left a little nervous flutter in his stomach. Sebastian hadn't been back to the Hanged Man since that afternoon he talked with Varric. He was hoping that Hawke wasn't there but Sebastian had a missive to deliver and if he didn't deliver it, the prince wouldn't be able to sleep until letting his friend know about the templar's apology.

Taking a deep breath to steel his courage, Sebastian climbed down the many steps that led to Lowtown. The citizens of Kirkwall were leaving for their homes as the sun set and the sky had darkened for the coming night. When the streets grew dark, the gangs came out to prey on those wandering alone. Sebastian was unafraid, knowing how to take care of himself in a fight. But if Sorcha was alone somewhere on the streets…Sebastian shook his head, knowing she was well prepared for a fight whenever she walked Lowtown after dark.

As luck would have it, Varric was leaning against the wall outside the Hanged Man, looking as if he was waiting for someone. He smiled as he spotted Sebastian.

"Somehow, I knew it would be a matter of time before you showed up." Varric stated simply.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked in slight confusion.

"Hawke hasn't been seen in hours and sure enough, her prince comes looking for her."

Sebastian snorted, "I'm hardly her prince, Varric."

"No? You are always there when the damsel is in distress."

"I'm a concerned friend, that's it." Sebastian scowled at the dwarf.

"So you say," Varric pushed himself off the wall and looked up at Sebastian. "She isn't here, Choir Boy. No one has seen since this morning, before her trip across the harbor."

"She can't still be at the Gallows. Cul…" Sebastian stopped, not knowing if the dwarf was aware of Sorcha's affair with the templar.

"Don't worry, I am the only who knows of her relationship with the dear knight-captain." Varric patted reassuringly at the prince's elbow.

"Well, Cullen dropped by earlier this evening at the chantry. He wished me to convey his apologies to her as he couldn't locate her. When the woman doesn't want to be found, she is impossible to find."

"Indeed." Varric agreed. "After Sunshine's loss, Hawke has distanced herself a bit. And I've noticed that she is getting a little short-tempered with a couple of our merry band. Mainly Fenris and Anders. To tell you the truth, those two men seem to be sniffing after her desperately and they both know that the other is chasing after Hawke."

Sebastian groaned, dropping his chin and shaking his head. "Maker's breath, that is the last things she needs. Her affair with Cullen was quite close and even I could tell that she was quite special to him."

"Just that their different duties and lifestyle are playing havoc on their love life." Varric nodded.

"Exactly."

Varric stopped and turned back to Sebastian. "I'll tell you a secret in where you might find Hawke. Since Sunshine's death, she has taken a nightly vigil down to the dock that they stepped onto when they first arrived. It has a wonderful view of the Gallows."

"Is that really safe?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the dwarf.

"You know Hawke. Her protection is that life sized piece of steel she carries around."

He sighed deeply and started the path down to the docks. Varric called out to Sebastian, "See that Hawke makes it home safely."

"You know I will, Varric."

"Of course." Varric chuckled. "You are her prince coming to the rescue…again."

"Shut up, Varric." Sebastian huffed and turned away again.

It took another hour before Sebastian found a silhouetted figure sitting on the steps down to the water. Full night had fallen and the moon was bright and full, shining on the water and off Sorcha's hair. Her shoulders hunched in misery, head resting against the crosspiece of her greatsword. Sebastian walked quietly up to her, breath hitched to see the mark of anger and pain in the woman. It was just a few short months after she collapsed in his arms at the chantry, and Sebastian remembered the abject misery the warrior was in then.

Why was he here? Sebastian's mouth went dry and his mind was telling him to leave the woman alone. He couldn't though. Sorcha was a dear and precious friend but he would be fooling himself if he didn't hold some deeper affection for the woman. The heel of his boot scraped against a rock right at Sorcha's back, causing the warrior to quickly swing the long blade around and stop, point just a fraction from his chest. Sorcha's eyes glistened and were hard with anger. Sebastian sucked in a breath and held his hands out in a non-threatening gesture.

Her eyes softened as she realized Sebastian had snuck up on her. The blade wavered, and then eased back to its prior position before her. "What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Sorcha asked quietly.

"I was enjoying a nice stroll on the docks. It is such a beautiful night." Sebastian quipped, his lips twitching with a smile. Oh, Maker, help him for falling back into his rakish ways.

She snorted and went back to staring out across the water. "A fine man such as you doesn't take strolls down on the docks."

"Maybe I wanted a change in scenery." He walked to her side and sat down on the step next to Sorcha, elbows resting on his knees and hands falling between them, clasped together. "Want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked the woman.

"Not really."

"Everyone is worried about you."

"Why?"

Sebastian sighed, "Because we all care about you, Sorcha. We don't like to see you hurting and frankly, your short temper lately is starting to get to everyone. Myself included."

She glanced sideways at him and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry that my temper is getting on everyone's nerves. I am getting tired of being the one people come to with their problems…"

Maker forgive me, Sebastian prayed, "Bullshit, Hawke."

Her eyes flew open at the curse that Sebastian uttered and turned to stare at the prince. "Sebastian…"

"You heard me, dear lady. You have been driving yourself, excepting any little job that falls on your lap. You are not resting; I'm positive you don't sleep much, and you snipe at anyone that starts to rebel against you because we are tired and need a break."

Sorcha's jaw set hard, Sebastian could tell she was grinding her teeth against the flaring of her temper. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. Her fingers gripped her greatsword, fidgeting against the hilt as the tumult going on in her heart showed through the little subtle motions.

"Then I get a visit from Cullen, who is worried sick and deeply apologetic. Somehow, I think your falling out with the templar is partly your blame." Sebastian told Sorcha forthrightly.

"How would you know, Prince Vael?" Sorcha's voice snapped at him. "Are you suddenly privy to my intimate details with the knight-captain now? Has Cullen suddenly confided in you about our affair?"

Sebastian stared at the hurt woman, shocked at the venom she spat out. "No but I am keen to what is going on with my friends. I haven't spoken to Cullen before today but I know the man is deeply hurt and sorry for any words he said in haste to you. Since he couldn't find you and had to get back to his duties, he relayed his message to me for you."

"I…" Sorcha started and then hung her head. The glistening trail of tears shone on her cheek as Sebastian watched her. His heart broke for her and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her and say it was all right. However, at the moment, Sorcha needed a tough friend to speak some harsh truths. She took a deep breath to try to steady herself and fight back more tears.

"Sorcha, please, talk to me." Sebastian rested his hand over her clasped hands on the sword.

"He came looking for me?" She asked timidly, her voice a little shaky.

"Yes, sweetling, he did."

"I'm horrible with relationships. Either men find me too strong and intimidating or those few that see beyond the armor and sword, walk away eventually. But Cullen was different." Sorcha sighed. "He saw me and we shared quite a bit in common regarding views of life and our dreams. But since coming back from the Deep Roads, he tried to understand and comfort my grief however hard it was for him to accept that Bethany was an apostate and I had kept her from the Circle all her life. Then we started talking about the trouble with mages and that if Bethany was in the Circle, she would still be alive today and safe. I…snapped." Sorcha's jaw worked. "I have fought to keep Bethany from such Circles since I could wield a sword. I made a promise to father that I would protect her and make sure she got the life she deserved. It was father's way to prove that a mage growing up in a loving family wouldn't need to fall on dark magic. Trying to explain what Malcolm Hawke believed in to Cullen was like trying to explain why the sun rises and sets."

"Go on," Sebastian encouraged her.

"He took the templar high road and in the heat of anger, he damned my family's tendency towards magic. Especially since he knew my cousin from Fereldan's Circle. All his fears and hatred of that time came back to him. I couldn't take it anymore! So, I ran out, furious and cursing his name."

"Have you been here all this time?"

"Yes, looking at the Gallows and wondering if I had not been the one in the wrong and if I should have gone back to apologize. I love him, Sebastian, but…is it enough when there is that old fear and hatred buried inside on him? Things are not well in the Gallows, Sebastian. I just hope Cullen can keep an open heart for the trials that are coming."

Sebastian sighed deeply. Sorcha truly did see deeper into the issues going on with the mages and templars than most of Kirkwall did. Even some in the chantry wanted to turn a blind eye to the rising tension. That tension started to affect Sorcha's and Cullen's romance. "You should talk to him, Sorcha. I don't know if you could work things through but Cullen needs to know how you feel. Do it away from the Gallows, however." His own heart twinged at the advice he was giving the warrior.

"Would he listen?" Sorcha sighed in despair.

"He might." Sebastian assured his friend. "Now, as for the rest of us, please realize what you are doing."

"Maker, I have been a bitch lately." Sorcha laughed sardonically.

"Well…in so many words…yes." Sebastian gave her a small grin when she turned her face towards him.

"You are awful, Sebastian Vael!"

"I don't mince words, Sorcha, not to those I care about." He sobered quickly.

"I apologize for neglecting my friendship with you, Sebastian. I know I haven't been by to see you that much lately."

"I realize that you are a busy lady and I am but a humble chantry brother."

She cocked a crooked grin at him, "Humble, hmm? I am wondering about that." Sorcha paused. "How is your quest for retaking Starkhaven?"

His hand fell off hers as Sorcha said that and ran through his hair. It was unexpected and he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about his giving up the quest. "It's…slow."

Her eyes searched his face; he could feel her gaze on him. Sebastian stared out at the water, keeping a careful neutral mask on, hoping Sorcha wouldn't press the subject.

"You've given up." Sebastian's heart lurched at the simple statement from Sorcha.

"I…I…am putting it on hold." He replied lamely, his eyes narrowing at the half-truth.

"To quote you…bullshit, Sebastian." There was a slight metallic scrape as Sorcha laid her sword down.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Sorcha."

"Alright, I won't press you tonight about it." Sorcha patted his knee and before Sebastian knew what he was doing, snatched her hand in his, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

Just as quickly, he dropped it, mumbling his apologies, blushing furiously as his old habits came to the front of his mind. Sorcha blinked, confused by what happened. Standing up, Sebastian offered a hand up to the woman, trying hard to remain only friendly. As soon as Sorcha was standing, Sebastian let go and waited for her as they headed away from the dock and back to Hightown.

When they were in front of the Amell estate, Sebastian clasped his hands behind his back and remained a respectful distance from the warrior. He couldn't look straight in her eyes right now, lest she see his conflicted emotions regarding her and his own life. Once he got back to the chantry, he had to pray in order to settle his mind and heart. Sebastian had almost slipped back to his charming and roguish ways by kissing Sorcha's hand. Knowing that she was the last woman he spent a night with before taking his vows seriously to the chantry, made it all the more difficult for him to resist the woman.

"Goodnight, Hawke." He said politely.

"Hawke now, is it?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I...Sorcha…" he stammered, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe. We are still on for sparring?"

Sebastian pressed his lips and slowly nodded. "You don't mind if I invite Fenris?"

"Not at all. It would be good to get him out of that mansion." Sorcha gave a gentle smile.

"Good." He gave a curt nod and quickly turned to leave. Sebastian could feel her eyes staring after him and tried not to run back to the chantry. When he did reach the large doors to the inner sanctum, Sebastian laid his head against the door, taking in a deep breath. Sorcha was his friend, she was in love with a templar, she was beautiful in the moonlight…Sebastian groaned and tamped down any further lustful thoughts about Sorcha. He wasn't sure if this was a crush, infatuation, or lust he felt but either way, despite that he wasn't bound to his vows, to Sebastian, his chastity had to remain intact.

Maker, it was difficult to keep it though.

-o[oOo]o—

_As his hands caressed down her back, the soft moan that was elicited brought a smile to his face. The golden light from the fire made her skin glow, playing over the alluring curves. Sebastian's fingers traced around her breast, seeing the immediate reaction of her nipples as it hardened. Leaning down, his tongue ran a slow circle around the nipple, taking it between his teeth gently. She leaned up into his tease, shuddering gently underneath his body._

_Sliding up, Sebastian let his mouth travel up her chest, to her throat and over the chin finally to capture the full and generous mouth. He ran his tongue over her lips, begging entrance and receiving it. Her hands slid down his back and over his ass cheeks, grabbing them gently and pushing his hips against her. Sebastian eased in slowly, torturing the woman delightfully and in turn being tortured as her body gave quick little spasms around his member. His hand caressed down her thigh, hiking the leg up around his waist as his hips slowly rolled into her._

_To feel her around him, how she fit against his own body, heightened Sebastian's want and desire. He throbbed harder with each slow thrust, biting at her lower lip on each moan. He could simply end this quickly but he took his time, savoring each quiver, each moan, and each kiss._

"_Sebastian…" she said softly, full of passion._

_Nuzzling into her neck, Sebastian felt her shudder just as he came with her. "Oh, Sorcha…"_

Sebastian sat bolt upright, his breath ragged, and body shuddering from the vivid dream. Looking down, he groaned to see the stiff hardness under the thin blanket. Flopping back down on the bed, Sebastian laid an arm over his eyes, trying to will the arousal down.

There came a soft knock at his room's door and a male voice called out from the other side. Leland. "Sebastian, wake up. There is news."

"From Starkhaven?" Sebastian hoped his voice didn't sound too roughened from the erotic dream.

"Yes, mostly from Lord Harimann. He is in Kirkwall!"

The prince rubbed at his face, feeling the slight growth as it caught on his calloused fingers. Once he felt he could get up and not be too uncomfortable, Sebastian went over to open the door to his room, allowing the old guard captain in. The morning was chill on his skin and it helped drive away the last of the dream's heat.

"So, tell me, how long has Lord Harimann been in Kirkwall?" Sebastian was curious, even if he had given up hope for Starkhaven. Harimann was an old friend of the family. Flora was one of the few children that stood by Sebastian when his older brother would tease him.

"Only about six months. He has an estate here in Hightown and brought the entire family." Leland smiled widely. "My dear brother is Maker blessed! Harimann received one of his pigeons and immediately responded. It seems the man is fervently against Goran! He is willing to place his support behind you, Sebastian."

Sebastian leaned against the bureau that held a water ewer and basin, hanging his head down. It was good news but he feared it was too late. "I will talk with him. If anything, he might have news about who hired the Flint Company."

"You are still thinking about not going through with retaking Starkhaven."

"Yes. I don't know if it is right! I have dealt with men who killed my family. Do I really want to get embroiled in a coup to retake the throne? People barely remember who I am!"

"There are more than you know that still know of you, Sebastian." Leland said softly. "I will not say it is going to be easy to wrest control away from Goran, especially since he is so ensconced there in the keep. But the people are looking for their real prince to come back home. They haven't forgotten that you were sent away to the chantry."

"Maker bless the highland memory!" Sebastian gave an ironic chuckle.

"It is why there are generations' long feuds between the clans." Leland responded with his own laugh. "Now, come on, lad, get dressed. He is expecting you for tea."

"But my duties here…" Sebastian started to protest.

"Have been excused by her Grace."

"And the…" the prince started again.

"I have sent a message to Fenris and Hawke already. Your session will still be on but later." Leland grabbed one of Sebastian's shirts and threw it at the prince's face. "Get dressed, boy! Make yourself up to be the prince that you are."

The guard left him and Sebastian held out the shirt. It was a little worn but in one piece and clean. Laying it to the side, he poured water into the basin and sank his hands in it, hissing a little at the chillness. Leaning down and closing his eyes, Sebastian splashed water over his face and ran it through his hair. When he closed them, he saw her eyes flashing at him while she laughed. "Oh, Maker help me…" Sebastian muttered.

After fifteen minutes, Sebastian met Leland in the main sanctum of the chantry, dressed in his best shirt and a royal blue and gold jerkin. He forewent with the armor, as this was a casual meeting with one of his father's oldest friends. Leland nodded in approval and jerked his head to the other guard to take Sebastian's other side. They left the chantry and headed for the upper part of Hightown, where the more lavish mansions were held.

When they arrived at the Harimann estate, Sebastian recognized the crimson and gold livery on the guards. He glanced at Leland and got an encouraging nod. Sebastian mounted the steps and received an honorable salute from the guards. One of the guards opened the front door into the foyer of the mansion. Sebastian tried not to fidget, as he was unsure if he should be doing this. These men saw the Prince of Starkhaven but he felt like a boy that was playing at being prince.

"Sebastian!" a young female voice called to him in excitement. Sebastian saw who could only be Flora Harimann walk up to him, arms wide and then crushing him in an embrace. She was still homely looking, even in her adult years, but this was one of Sebastian's childhood friends. He awkwardly returned the embrace.

"Flora, it has been a long time."

"Indeed it has!" She stepped back and looked him over. "My, you have grown into a fine man. I still see a bit of that rake in you but you have a certain peaceful quality now."

"Her Grace Elthina has done much in teaching me the canticles. And in helping calm my wild ways." He gave a little grin.

"Who would have thought that the chantry would calm the rogue prince!" she gave a delightful laugh. If one thing, Sebastian thought, Flora had a wonderful laugh and nice smile. "Come, father is waiting to see you! We were so excited to get the message about you!"

"How is the family?"

"Mother is mother, and father has been busy trying to garner support to oust Goran from the throne. I think it upsets mother though. My brother is well," Flora paused, "He is still refusing to settle down and is out drinking nightly."

"Your father approves of this?" Sebastian remembered that Lord Harimann was a strict and faithful man. It was one of the reasons he got along so well with the Prince and Princess Vael.

Flora gave an unladylike snort, "Hardly, but you can't tell Brett to NOT do something because he will go ahead, and just do it."

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. From what he remembered about Flora's younger brother, Brett, still held true. They soon arrived in an opulent study where Lord Harimann set his quill in the pot and stood up to greet Sebastian. The man looked older than he remembered and there were many worry lines in his face.

"Your Highness!" he greeted joyfully, taking Sebastian's arm in greeting. "Or is it Brother Sebastian now?"

"Neither really. I serve in the chantry but I haven't taken my vows yet."

Harimann looked at Sebastian in confusion. "But I thought by the missives you were pursuing in retaking the throne? Did I misread?"

"I…am unsure about some things, my lord, regarding my claim for Starkhaven."

Lord Harimann shook his head and invited Sebastian to take a seat. "Flora, be a dear and get us some tea. Close the door on your way out, like a good lass."

"Of course, father." Flora gave a little curtsy and left the men alone in the study.

"These have been a troubling few years. First the Blight in Fereldan, and now your family's murder. It is unthinkable to do such a heinous crime! Killing the children too!" Harimann shook his head in dismay. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed his head, "Thank you. I may have had the Flint Company dispatched but the mystery of who hired them is still unsolved."

"Ach, my dear lad! Don't fret, I will help you myself. My voice carries far around the Free Marches and in Denerim."

"I didn't realize your connection extended so far." Sebastian said in surprise.

Harimann laughed softly, "I am for a free Thedas, my lad. I may be a politician but if I can lend aid to where it is justly needed, I will certainly do so!"

"I'm sure there are those that don't like your position." Sebastian noted wryly.

"Indeed, I do have many enemies." Harimann sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

Flora entered the study and laid a tray down on the sideboard, and poured two cups of black tea. She handed the first cup to Sebastian and the next to her father. Without another word, she left them alone.

"So, tell me, what I hear about Goran…is it true?" Sebastian asked.

The older man gave a deep sigh and slow nod of the head. "It is. With the Circle broken and the mages either fled or sent to other Circle's. Things have gotten worse. Reliable healers for those that are sick are few and far between. Goran has imprisoned the First Enchanter in the keep in a nice gilded cage, making sure that he and his cronies are well taken for down to a broken nail."

"That is outrageous!" Sebastian gasped. "The man is an idiot. He can't be doing this alone, my lord."

"I am with you on that thought, Sebastian. However, finding who is controlling the strings on this puppet has met with one dead end after another. Sebastian, you must stay true and pursue the reclamation of Starkhaven!" Lord Harimann leaned forward. "These people need the true prince of Starkhaven."

"But…do they even know who I am? I am only the third son of the line, Lord Harimann."

He gave a little chuckle, "Your Highness, they all too well remember Sebastian Vael. You have left a lasting impression on most of the young maidens and men in town. Remember Padraig?"

Sebastian smiled in fondness at the mention of his old friend and partner in crime, "Of course!"

"He is still in Starkhaven. He's become quite the freedom fighter and loyal supporter of yours."

"What?"

"Sebastian, you have people pulling for you. It is up to you to take up the cause and retake what is your legacy."

Sebastian mulled on what Lord Harimann said. The older man was eager to support him and help him reclaim Starkhaven. Why? What was he to gain from this? The Harimann's were the royal ambassador's to Kirkwall for the Prince of Starkhaven. They always been loyal and never steered his father wrong in the past. "I will have to think on this, Lord Harimann. After so many months of not hearing a thing and then to get inundated with this…it's overwhelming."

"Of course, lad, of course! You have been in exile for so long that to suddenly be thrust into royal politics is enough to take anyone's breath away. But like your father, I am your loyal subject, Sebastian. You are needed in Starkhaven."

"I just want to be sure that I am doing this for the people of Starkhaven and not myself." Sebastian said quietly.

"There is time yet but when you are ready to pursue this course, please, don't hesitate to call on me." The older man smiled gently.

They sat there in the study for another hour, catching up on the past few years and Sebastian learned more of Lord Harimann's contacts with the count and the new king of Fereldan. He even talked about his family, though with some exasperation when it came to his son. There was a bit of sadness when Harimann talked about Johainna, his wife. He was hiding something that he was ashamed of but for the love of his wife, was keeping the secret to himself.

Lord Harimann saw Sebastian to the door and his escort, bidding him a good day. Sebastian walked in silence for a while and then turned to Leland. "Get in touch with Padraig in Starkhaven. I want to hear what he has been doing."

"As you wish, your Highness. Anything else?"

"Am I doing the right thing, Leland?" Sebastian asked the captain.

"Regarding what?"

"About Starkhaven."

"Only you can answer that question, Sebastian."

-o[oOo]o—

Another resounding smack echoed off the wall of the area set off as a training area in the chantry gardens. Sebastian fell over on the ground, wincing at the stinging blow to his thigh. He stared balefully at the Tevinter elf. "You are enjoying this too much."

"You are distracted." Fenris replied simply.

"Hawke is late." Sebastian rubbed at the injury, attempting to get the sting out and some feeling back.

"She will be here." The elf paused and looked at Sebastian. "Besides noting that our friend is late, something else is on your mind."

"Aye, there is. I met an old friend of my family's today, after years of not seeing them. He has told me a great deal of things that I have to mull over."

"Is this about Starkhaven?"

"Yes. I had given up hope in learning anything more about Starkhaven, especially on who hired those mercenaries that murdered my family. Then, I get this out of nowhere and it has me questioning."

"I can't help you, Sebastian. I don't know anything about human politics except what is considered politics in Tevinter. There, the losers usually don't live to tell any tales or to take revenge."

Sebastian sighed in frustration and accepted Fenris's hand to be pulled up. Once he started to dust himself off, Sebastian spotted Sorcha walking towards them, wearing her light sparring jerkin and a set of daggers. As she approached the men, she greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Fenris, Sebastian."

"Hawke." Fenris gave a tilt to his head, his body tense and eyes watching every move. Sebastian noticed this and fought down a surge of sudden jealousy. The two warriors constantly bickered, where Sorcha sometimes poked at Fenris, just to get a rise out of the elf. The big problem between them that they couldn't agree on was Anders. While Fenris respected Bethany, he couldn't abide Anders company. Sebastian had to agree with some of what Fenris said about the rebel mage Warden.

"Where is your blade?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Oh, at home. I decided to practice close quarter fighting today. Since you the ranking close quarter fighter, I wanted to see how I fare."

Sebastian groaned inside at the potential mistake this could be. Remnants of his dream still lingered in his mind and if he had to get in close enough to inhale Sorcha's lavender perfume; Sebastian didn't know how HE would fare. Stilling his roiling thoughts and settling into his combat frame of mind, Sebastian nodded to Sorcha while he spun his own long knives in his hands.

She rolled her shoulders and fluidly slipped into a relaxed combat stance. Sebastian was still amazed how easily Sorcha did that. Immediately, he narrowed his eyes and watched the warrior as she stepped to the side and started the slow circling dance. Fenris folded his arms over the crosspiece of his greatsword and watched intently. Sebastian tried to keep his focus on expecting the first move from Sorcha. She started the first feint to his left and he bent his body away, easily blocking with his forearm and making Sorcha spin away. The woman rolled through the block and quickly danced around him, slashing out with the other blade toward his ribs. Sebastian growled and knocked this attack away easily, pushing her back from him.

Sorcha hopped back, eyes glittering with certain fierceness as the competiveness in her came out. Sebastian grinned back, taking on the same challenge, refusing to be bested by woman again. He lunged toward her with an overhand swipe but switched it at the last moment as his body turned and his other hand jabbed the second knife at Sorcha's ribs. It met air and he grunted as a soft punch in his ribs indicated that Sorcha scored her first mark on him. Sebastian spun, grabbed at her wrist in process of the second hit and twisted Sorcha's arm behind her back. He could feel the heat of exertion coming off her body and gritted his teeth at the effect it was starting to have on him.

"You will not win this time, Hawke." He softly growled in her ear and pushed the woman from him.

They started their dance again, each watching warily for the next move. Sorcha grinned widely, making the hairs rise on Sebastian's neck. He knew that grin. She did that in the heat of battle when she was about to make a sudden attack that led to a killing blow. Stiffening, Sebastian readied himself and sure enough, Sorcha launched forward, spun around him, and went for a jab at his shoulder. He rolled with her attack and came around at her back, arm going around Sorcha's neck, the flat edge of his knife at her throat, the other at her ribs.

Sorcha gasped and straightened up in his grasp. "I didn't expect that."

"You are used to fighting with a long blade, my dear."Sebastian said, his lips right at her ear. The heat of her body made the lavender waft over his nose anew. He tightened his grip and fought the surge of desire down. She is my friend, my companion. Sebastian chided himself. "The thing with fighting in close, anything goes. You have to fight dirty and take advantage of weak spots. That fancy spin left you open." He growled.

He grunted as an elbow connected into his ribs and Sorcha left his embrace. Fenris chuckled at the play and gave Sorcha a respectful nod. She bowed to the breathless prince, grinning widely, "You did say anything goes, my dear prince."

"Well, no one accused you of being slow on the uptake." Sebastian wheezed.

"And I expected better." Sorcha tsk'd at him. "I think you had enough of a beating for today. You aren't in full form, Sebastian."

"I tried to tell him that earlier." Fenris rumbled.

"What is this, a Sebastian-intervention group?" He snarled and immediately regretted the harsh tone.

Sorcha looked at him with an unreadable look and put her daggers away. "Sebastian, we are trying to help. Just as you helped me last night, I would return the favor."

"It is nothing for you concern yourself with." He bit out with more heat than intended. "I'm sorry, Hawke, I have a lot on my mind and I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"I'm here for you, Sebastian, so talk." Sorcha crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I think I will leave this conversation for the two of you." Fenris said, gathering up his great blade and fastening it to the back harness. "I don't want to be caught in the middle of a storm."

"There will be no storm, Fenris." Sebastian said his jaw tightening as he glared at Sorcha. She stood there relaxed and met his firm stare without flinching.

"Maybe, maybe not, I am not chancing in being in the middle." With a nod, the elf left them on the sparring field.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Sebastian backed into the circle again. "Take your daggers out, Hawke. I'm not done."

"I believe you are. You are unfocused, even for you. I am not really putting all my skill into play."

"Then maybe you should, so this can be a fair fight."

Her eyes narrowed at him and Sebastian could see sudden tension building in her shoulders. "It's a fight now? I thought we were sparring. Well, if it is a fight, Prince Vael, so be it. But…what are the stakes? If I win best two out of three, you tell me what is eating at you."

"And if I win best two out of three, you will drop the subject." Sebastian gave a curt nod. "Don't hold back, Hawke."

She sighed and reached behind her back for her daggers, resting one along her forearm and the other pointed forward. As she entered the circle, Sorcha watched Sebastian as he started the dueling dance. His feet instinctively moved quietly, pacing the circle, looking for weaknesses in his opponent. Stray thoughts about the way the setting light shined on the woman before him was immediately squashed. Sebastian refused to let Sorcha get away with two hits on him and she was not even bruised.

Slipping his left leg to the side, Sebastian moved his body sideways and feinted toward Sorcha. Her lithe body bent backwards from the long swing and switched her footing to close in with him. Sebastian swept his foot out and caught Sorcha's leg, making the woman fall on the ground with an 'oomph'. Taking advantage of her stun, Sebastian moved in for a killing blow. Sorcha rolled to the side and scrambled up. He lost momentum and tried to regain his balance. The woman didn't let him and pushed with her foot on his ass end and into the ground.

He spat out dirt as he met the ground. Oh, so Sorcha was going to play dirty? Sebastian thought, clenching his jaw from sudden anger and a touch of humiliation. He heard her move for the final blow and used his legs to catch hers, making her land on the ground again. Then he rolled on top of Sorcha, using his greater weight to pin the woman down, his knife at her throat again, signifying a kill. Sweat streamed off his face, dripping off the tip of his nose and onto Sorcha's face.

"First round goes to me." Sebastian ground out between clenched teeth.

She gave a cocky grin and purred, "Look down, Choir Boy."

Sebastian did as she asked and looked down between them only to see a flash of a blade edge next to his groin. "Sweet Andraste!" he choked out and immediately got up, lest he lose a vital part of his body. Sorcha's chuckle as she sat up made his face burn.

"My round." She laughed softly.

"That….that…"Sebastian sputtered. "That was dirty!"

"Now now, you said all was fair." Sorcha stood up and spun her daggers into position again.

His skin flamed hotly at her mocking tone and Sebastian growled low, circling the infuriating warrior again. By the Maker, Sorcha was taunting him! That little laugh of hers was in his head, sending shivers through him. Sebastian didn't know whether to despise it or simply capture Sorcha's mouth to make her stop. He blinked as that thought crossed his mind. No, no, no, Sebastian cried. A change in air alerted him to Sorcha's lunge. He elbowed her in the ribs as she came in close, then he let the hilt of his long knife tap on her wrist, making her right hand go numb and drop the dagger.

Narrowing his eyes, he saw the tensing of her body as Sorcha tried to leap toward the dropped dagger. Sebastian kicked it away and kicked at her ribs. She dropped but rolled over shoulder, getting back on her feet crouching with the remaining dagger in her left hand. The storm green of her eyes grew ice cold and her grin hardened. Twirling his own knives, Sebastian walked around the warrior, controlling his anger and breathing.

"Why are you avoiding the inevitable discussion?" Sorcha taunted.

"Because it is nothing I want to discuss with you." Sebastian sneered, watching for the slightest twitch.

"Really? And I pour my heart out last night when I didn't want to discuss it!" Sorcha hissed.

Sebastian could tell she was angry by the hard edge she had in her voice. It was a good thing Fenris wasn't here for he would have put a stop to this, as it was starting to go too far. Right now, Sebastian didn't care. Maker, forgive him but this was his pride he was not wanting to expose. "Why are you so set on me telling my secrets?"

She rocked side to side, watching Sebastian. "Are they secrets or does this have to do with a prince's pride?"

He winced and cursed Sorcha for being deft at reading him. Sebastian ran to her and vaulted over her crouched form, his foot lashing out and knocking Sorcha to ground again. Jumping back, he waited for her to get up again. The prince wasn't done with this fight yet. The warrior cursed and stood up, her eyes blazing and dark with fury.

"Talk about dirty." Sorcha snapped.

Sebastian gave her a mock bow at his waist. "My pleasure, messere Hawke."

Sorcha growled and rushed Sebastian, dagger rested against her hand and the other going for a punch. Sebastian avoided the armed hand but caught the blow of Sorcha's fist to his jaw. The world shook for a moment while black spots flooded his vision. It was a good solid blow. But he only let his defenses down for a split second before he tossed his knives down and grabbed her wrists. Sebastian didn't need another hard punch. He pushed her against the retaining wall, slamming Sorcha's body and hands against the stone. Taking her armed hand, Sebastian slammed it again against the stone, making her fingers go nerveless and drop her remaining weapon. He held a vise grip on Sorcha's wrists and looked down at her.

They were both breathing heavy, sweating and dirty. Sebastian's face was close to Sorcha's, as his body pressed her to the wall. "What are you going to do now?" Sorcha asked her breath hitching.

"Concede, Hawke." He growled low in his throat demanding Sorcha's surrender as he fought the desire to capture Sorcha's mouth with his.

"You know I don't give up that easy, Vael."

"Concede!"His blue eyes stared into green, as they grew pained while Sebastian fought his self-control.

Sorcha swallowed nervously, never seeing her friend like this before. "I concede." She said softly.

With a rush, Sebastian released Sorcha and took two long strides away from her. He went over to pick up his discarded long knives and Sorcha's daggers. His hands shook from pent up frustration and anger. This had been a long day and Sebastian had much to think about before retiring.

Turning around and seeing Sorcha at a polite distance, Sebastian held out her daggers. "Sebastian…" she started to say but he shook his head.

"Sorcha, go. I need to be alone."

Giving him a slight nod, she took her daggers and left him. Raising his head to the sky, Sebastian let out a shuddering breath. Maybe he needed time away from Sorcha, even if it meant turning down invitations to join her party on some adventure or job. This afternoon proved difficult for him to separate his friendship with the rising desire he felt for Sorcha.

Maybe he should go back to doing what he can for Starkhaven. If it helped keep his mind off Hawke, Sebastian would be grateful for the distraction.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bonny Prince****  
>Part VII<strong>

_Though all before me is shadow,  
>Yet shall the Maker be my guide.<br>I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.  
>For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light<br>And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost._

Sebastian let the last note die quietly in the chantry and bowed his head. Elthina closed with a benediction and ended vespers. Raising his head up, Sebastian caught a fleeting glimpse of Sorcha as she followed the exiting mass of people. He was a little hurt that she didn't head up to see him after the service but he just shook his head and chided himself. After that last afternoon in the sparring circle months ago, Sebastian had kept his distance from the warrior. When he refused her invitation to go with her on a job for Aveline after the sixth attempt, Sorcha stopped coming.

Fenris visited him after services, thought the elf was uncomfortable in the chantry and asking Sebastian about the chant. The Tevinter elf came to see him more than Sorcha had but his broodiness over some matter was wearing Sebastian down. Sebastian had his own problems with the influx of letters he was receiving now from Padraig in Starkhaven. His old friend was loyal to him, and worked on support to place Sebastian on the throne. Sebastian was still unsure if that was the wise course of action but he had to do something about the tyrannical rule of his cousin, Goran Vael. Then a couple months ago, news of Lord Harimann's death reached him and Sebastian was crushed. His one best hope of support was gone. Clearly, someone was trying to sabotage Sebastian's claim and had his most fervent supporter eliminated.

Thinking back on the canticle that he finished the service with, Sebastian began to wonder if Elthina was eluding something to him. It was selfish and arrogant to think so but at this critical time in his personal life, Sebastian couldn't help but be affected by the words. For he had been drifting for a very long time and the one person he could talk to was no longer coming around. Sebastian could have searched out Sorcha, if he had wanted but he didn't know if that desire for her was still there and would make it impossible to keep to his own set of vows. So, he served Elthina and the chantry, and yet, still kept up correspondence with those in Starkhaven that were fighting to put him on the throne.

"Sebastian?" Elthina's calm voice reached through his reverie.

"Your Grace..."

"Is everything alright? You seemed saddened by something."

Sebastian let out a deep sigh, his eyes looking down to the doors of the chantry where Sorcha had left. "I was hoping…" he shook his head, "Nevermind, it was a foolish hope."

"You haven't spoken with Lady Hawke lately, have you?" the wizened eyes of the Grand Cleric saw through Sebastian.

"No, I haven't. I have been preoccupied with Starkhaven and…"

"You have been avoiding her."

He hung his head in shame. "It's true." Sebastian admitted.

"Why haven't you talked to her?" Elthina asked innocently.

"I don't want to disappoint her, your Grace." Sebastian spoke softly.

"You are disappointing yourself, Sebastian, not Hawke. I know that this whole thing with reclaiming Starkhaven has you in turmoil and you don't have a peer to talk to about it. Maker bless Leland, but he is biased and can't give you a conventional and unbiased opinion."

"Long ago, Sorcha guessed I was giving up and then accused me that my pride was keeping my mouth shut."

"She was right. Those closest to you know you best, Sebastian. And Maker knows, you have stood at her side often enough, whether to bring justice or to comfort her woes. You are doing a disservice by placing your pride above your friendship."

Sebastian flinched at the truth that Elthina spoke, making him groan for his foolishness all these months. Despite a rising desire for the warrior, he had enough self-control to stand back before it got out of hand. However, since he was ashamed and angry for trying to ask more of a friend than what she had wanted, Sebastian ran.

"Go to her, Sebastian, and make your peace. A true friend such as her is hard to come by and you have very few of those." Elthina nodded to him. Sebastian stared at her and glimpsed at the chantry doors. The Grand Cleric grinned and made a shooing gesture.

With a shy smile, Sebastian strode away in long strides, breaking out into a sprint as he reached the sanctum's floor. He pulled open the door into the setting sun and blinked as it hit his eyes. Sebastian saw Sorcha's form walking across the courtyard of the chantry and bolted down the stairs.

"HAWKE!" he yelled to get her attention.

She paused in her footsteps and turned around. Sebastian slowed down once he reached the last step and walked over to the scion of the Amell family. Her face was a neutral mask but her eyes held surprise at his approach. She wore a simply tailored gored dress of the deepest red that had the Amell crest embroidered on her shoulder. To him, it was stunning on her and his heart panged to realize how much he had missed the woman.

"Prince Vael?" Sorcha asked of him politely when he was in hearing distance. His step faltered at the cool greeting.

"Hawke…Sorcha," Sebastian began, his eyes wavering with the shock and pain at the emotional and personal distance between them.

She sighed softly, "What is it, serrah? Did I trip and leave a nosebleed behind? Or maybe I stepped on someone's trampled pride? Hmm, do you suddenly have time to devote to an old friend?"

"Sorcha," Sebastian cried softly at the sarcasm in her voice. He walked closer, his hands clenching and unclenching, unsure of what to say.

"Again, serrah, what need do you have of me?" Her green eyes were cool and head tilted off to the side, waiting patiently on him.

"I'm sorry, Sorcha," Sebastian swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry for being a stubborn and prideful fool."

A twitch of her lips gave Sebastian a little hope in salvaging his friendship with Sorcha. He stood there as a proper gentleman, hands clasped behind his back. Sorcha blew out a breath and shook her head. "Well, are you going to offer a lady an escort home?"

Giving a soft laugh, Sebastian bowed at his waist to her and offered his arm. Sorcha slipped her arm through his and rested her hand on his wrist. They sedately walked the short distance from the chantry to the Amell estate, silence reigning between them for some time.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the front door. Just as Sebastian was about to open his mouth and speak, Leland rushed up to the pair. "Sebastian! Thank the Maker I found you! This just came in!" Leland shoved a tightly rolled parchment into his hand. He gave a perfunctory bow to Sorcha as she released Sebastian arm.

Sebastian unrolled the message and squinted at the tiny script. It was Padraig's handwriting and from the mess, it was written hastily. It conveyed some news regarding Lord Harimann, more likely about some unsaid connection with the Harimann family and his family's murder. He looked at it confused and then looked to Leland. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"There is a money trail and it leads back to the Harimann estate." Leland said gravely.

"But Lord Harimann…he was our family's closest friend and supporter!" Sebastian's face scrunched at the unpleasant thought of betrayal. The man had taken Sebastian into his home, dined with him, knew Sebastian's queries about Goran and Starkhaven.

"What is going on, Sebastian?" Sorcha broke into his whirling thoughts.

He turned to her and frowned grimly, "I'm not sure but this is connected to my family's murder, Sorcha. The reason I wanted to see you was to talk, especially about this. I…I…need you and your help. There is possibly some redemption now after all."

"What do you expect?" She chewed at her lower lip in worry.

"Not a friendly visit this time. Lady Harimann has secluded herself in the mansion after her husband's murder. I haven't seen Flora or Brett in a long while since then."

"Then let me change into my armor and I'll have Bodahn run and get Fenris and Isabella. They are the closest here to help." Sorcha turned to the door but felt Sebastian's hand on her elbow, stopping her.

"Thank you, Sorcha. You didn't have to do this, considering…"

"Sebastian Vael, just because we had a little tiff, doesn't mean I stopped caring about you or dismissed our friendship. I thought you were the one who didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Sebastian rested his hand against Sorcha's cheek fondly, smiling gently at her. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against her forehead. "Sweetling, you didn't have to leave me alone for so long."

"Go, you stubborn man! Get your bow and meet back here in half an hour." Sorcha pushed Sebastian away toward Leland.

-o[oOo]o—

"You must give me more! Starkhaven will not submit. I put that idiot Goran Vael into the prince's seat but the other families won't heed him." A woman's wavering and power hungry voice demanded further down the cavern. "I must marry him to Flora and solidify our hold. But I need more power!"

The party stopped and slowly entered the cavern. The next voice that replied was soft and sultry, insinuating into their thoughts. Sebastian found it alluring and then shook his head with disgust. When they rounded the corner and saw what lay before them, his mouth turned into a sneer as Lady Johainna Harimann kneeled before a desire demon.

"I've given you much. Your desires run deep. You've already traded your husband and your children. What more can you offer?" The demon asked.

They approached the demon and lady, Sebastian furious and disgusted that Lady Harimann has consorted with a demon all for the desire of power! Sorcha snorted and settled back on her heel. "At the Blooming Rose, fifty-silver is standard for a whore."

Sebastian eyed Sorcha in surprise but she shrugged her shoulders at him and gave him a wink. He could only give a subtle shake of the head. The demon rose and brought her attention fully on Sorcha. This made Sebastian's hair on his neck rise in alarm as he grasped his bow tighter.

"You'll hardly find my services 'standard'." The demon cooed.

Lady Harimann stood up in a rush, wildly eying Sebastian and his companions. "Who is this? Who are you? How did you get here?" She paused and then squinted at Sebastian. "Sebastian?"

Bile rose in his throat as he couldn't keep the disgust and anger out of his voice. "You were my mother's friend! How could you murder her?"

The desire demon answered him instead, "Such an ugly word. I prefer 'removed the only obstacle between her and her dreams'." She purred.

Sebastian was shaken by the demon's admission, "This was your idea!"

She gave a slight bow to her head in assent, "I could create such desires if I wished. But it's far easier to nurture those that already exist. The desire for power is easy to find. You and your friend," her gaze swept over Sorcha, "both possess it, do you not? You both wish to rise."

He looked over to Sorcha, for what the demon spoke was truth and he saw it reflected in Sorcha's eyes too. Despite his flailing convictions between the chantry and reclaiming Starkhaven, Sebastian's deepest desire was to return to Starkhaven. He had always believed that he could rule far better than his brothers could.

"I wouldn't want the amount of power you are suggesting!" Sorcha exclaimed.

"Ah, but it flows in you like blood. With each action, each strike of your sword, you make your mark upon the world. You may not wish it, mortal, but it is yours and it is who you are."

"Leave her alone!" Sebastian yelled, bringing his bow up to the desire demon.

"The boy wanting to be prince." The demon turned her gaze onto Sebastian. He shivered as he felt her power envelop him, caress at his mind, trying to lull him. "You were jealous of the attention your brothers received, thinking that you should be the one in their position. Now, you are the last of your line and all the attention will be yours." The demon approached Sebastian, she caressed at his face while her voice insinuated into his head. "But you have a far deeper desire, one that you deny."

_The cavern, Lady Harimann and the rest faded away to be replaced with the throne room at Starkhaven. The sun shone through brightly, illuminating the pale imported granite floor. Liveried servants rushed around the hall on various errands, bowing and curtsying to him as they passed._

"_My love, don't just stand there!" Sorcha's voice sounded in his ear. Sebastian turned and smiled at the woman he loved. Reaching around her waist, he brought Sorcha closer to him, leaning his face down to kiss her. She answered him passionately and moaned while pulling away. "More of that later." She promised._

"_Papa!" a toddler came running full tilt toward Sebastian and tackled his legs. He had Sebastian's bright blue eyes and Sorcha's rich brown hair. "Is it twue! The gweat Vawwic is coming?"_

_Sebastian laughed, as the boy couldn't say his R's yet. "Yes, Sean, he is coming and he is bringing a special guest, the new viscountess of Kirkwall!"_

"_But mama is visss…countwess." Sean scrunched up his face at Sebastian. _

_He leaned down and picked up his son, holding him between him and Sorcha. "Your mother is princess now. She can't rule in two different states so she asked a close friend that she trusts more than anything to take over ruling Kirkwall."_

"_Will Donnic be with her?"_

"_Yes, my sweetling, he will!" he chuckled at Sorcha._

Donnic? Who was Donnic? Sebastian shook his head clear from the demon's vision and scowled. "Get away from me, demon!" he snarled. His heart thudded heavily in his chest at the vision, for it was a deep desire of his that he kept locked away because reality was he was only friends with Sorcha, nothing more.

"A day will come when some dreams will become reality, princeling."

"You heard him, step away!" Sorcha growled her greatsword lowered at the desire demon's chest.

"Ooo, now comes the fun part!" Isabella quipped and twirled her twin blades, readying for a fight.

The party was tired and bloody after battling with the desire demon. Sebastian kneeled by the body of Lady Harimann and eased her eyes closed, whispering a benediction for the misguided woman. He was bitter about the betrayal and still in shock that his mother's closest friend would do such a thing as hiring the Flint Company to kill his family. Even at the price of using her children and having her husband killed, all for what? To have a throne? He shook his head in dismay, the nasty games of murder and politics leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder to see Hawke standing next to him. "Let's go, Hawke."

As they arrived back in the cellars, a clear-headed Flora approached them, tears running down her face and sorrow in her eyes at the devastation her mother caused on their family and on Sebastian's family.

"Sebastian! I am so, so…'sorry' is such an inadequate word. When I think what mother made us do…what those creatures made us do…" Flora shivered hard.

Sebastian's jaw worked as he tried to keep as much anger from his voice as possible, "We were friends, Flora! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was like a cloud came down on me. All I could feel or think was what the demon allowed."

Sorcha rested a hand on Sebastian's arm as she stepped forward. "Did your mother order the attack on Sebastian's family?"

Flora bowed her head in shame and looked back at Sorcha and Sebastian. "She did."

He immediately tensed up under Sorcha's hand but felt her squeeze his arm to stay Sebastian's hand.

"You…you know mother, Sebastian. She was always jealous of your parents. The demon twisted that until it was all she could think of. She was determined to seize Starkhaven for herself."

"Was your mother a mage?" Sorcha asked far more calmly than Sebastian would have. "How did she find this demon?"

"We've never had magic in our line. Perhaps that made mother too confident. Maybe she thought she could deal with a demon and not fall prey to it. Those ruins there were unearthed when we expanded the house. Mother found the demon inside. I think she had signed her bargain before we even knew."

Sorcha shook her head, "So, you get all the debauchery and none of the blame? Was it worth the price?" she said incredulously.

"I wish I was so lucky." Isabella commented from behind them.

Flora stiffened at the sarcasm, "Do not suggest that I did this by choice!"

Sebastian groaned inwardly at Sorcha's light remark but knew it was just her quirk in a heavy situation. His eyes bored into Flora's as he spoke without rancor. "It's a demon of desire, Flora, not coercion. It can't tempt you with anything that you truly don't want."

The young woman's shoulders slumped with guilt, "If it takes every last coin my family owns, I will make reparations to everyone we've wronged! Starting with you, Sebastian. We weren't the only ones vying for Starkhaven. If you face more opposition, you have my support, just as my father once did."

Sebastian shook his head sadly, lowering his eyes. "It will not make up for what happened."

"No, that's true." Flora said gently.

Sighing, Sebastian straightened up, "I'll let you know when I need you, Flora." He eyed Sorcha and proceeded ahead of the group back up through the Harimann estate.

-o[oOo]o—

Sebastian didn't sleep well after they returned and went their separate ways. The talk he wanted with Sorcha didn't happen as he couldn't even bring himself to sort through everything that happened with the revelation about his family's murder or his deepest desire that the demon brought forth. The friend he thought he had in Flora was gone and even though she pledged her support, Sebastian would never be able to trust her fully.

Flopping over onto his back and staring at the ceiling, Sebastian sighed. The gray light of pre-dawn filtered through his room window, chasing away the night's shadows. Throwing the blanket off, he got up, got dressed, and headed out to the chantry. Sleep was eluding him and the taint of the desire demon still on his heart. Sebastian wanted a quiet corner to think and ask the Maker forgiveness for his weakness.

He headed for the furthest vestibule possible away from the main sanctum, and knelt at the small shrine. Sebastian took a taper and lit a candle for each member of his family, now passed on to the Fade.

As he lowered his head over his clasped hands, Sebastian smelled Sorcha's lavender scent and heard her settle next to him. "I had hoped prayer might cleanse me of the desire demon's touch." He uttered bitterly. "But I still hear her voice so clearly, still see the vision she gave me. I feel like…I've bathed in filth that will never come off."

"Wash behind the ears. Evil usually gets stuck there." Sorcha said lightly but to offset the flippant remark, set her hand on Sebastian's clasped hands. He placed one of his hands over hers, thankful for the small comforting gesture.

"The demon didn't lie, Sorcha." Sebastian continued, his voice lowering in shame, "I used to be bitterly jealous of my oldest brother. I wanted to be prince. Now, everything he had is mine while he and his family lie in ashes."

"Sebastian, you don't have to continue."

"Sorcha, please, I do. I must explain why I have avoided you these past few months." Sebastian took in a shaky breath and squeezed Sorcha's hand. "I keep asking myself, 'Do I want this because it's right, or simply to have what I never thought I could'. Being the youngest of three isn't easy. I was never meant to be an heir and thus, I was the wild child, going around causing mayhem whenever I could. As I got older, then I became a promiscuous rake and a drunkard. I brought shame on my family and for it, they sent me away here, to serve in the chantry. Don't get me wrong, Sorcha! After I finally settled in, I have enjoyed my time here. The Chantry and Elthina made me the man I am today."

"And you are a good man, Sebastian."

He shook his head, giving a quiet and bitter laugh, "It's odd. When I wanted to rule, I would have been terrible at it. Now that I might be decent, I don't know if it is the right thing to do."

"Don't let the demon make you doubt yourself, Sebastian." Sorcha told Sebastian firmly.

"But in trying to retake Starkhaven, Sorcha, I have already brought death to so many! Could I ever do enough good as prince to justify that?"

"Have faith. You could be a just and fair ruler. Worry about reparations once you retake Starkhaven. I'm sure your cousin has done enough damage that it will take someone with a strong hand, a sense of justice and faith to bring Starkhaven back."

"I look at what you have done here in Kirkwall, Sorcha, and I am in awe. You don't necessarily go the best route in solving a job but what you have done has been good. I just don't know if I can follow that path."

"_Many are those who wander in sin,  
>Despairing that they are lost forever,<br>But the one who repents, who has faith  
>Unshaken by the darkness of the world,<br>And boasts not, nor gloats  
>Over the misfortunes of the weak, but takes delight<br>In the Maker's law and creations, she shall know  
>The peace of the Maker's benediction.<br>The Light shall lead her safely  
>Through the paths of this world, and into the next.<br>For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water.  
>As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,<br>She should see fire and go towards Light.  
>The Veil holds no uncertainty for her,<br>And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker  
>Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword."<em>

Sorcha ended the canticle on a quiet note, her voice moving Sebastian to tears. He rested his head on their clasped hands and sobbed quietly. After a few minutes, Sebastian pulled himself together. It was the first time he had cried over his family since their murder and now with that chapter finally closed as the responsible party was taken care of, Sebastian felt a weight taken off his shoulders.

"Sebastian, a good ruler always questions whether he is right for the title. Those who don't are the ones that are tyrants because whatever they say must go in order to hide their ignorance. I know the man that stands before me today would do justice to being prince. You have my support, my dear prince and friend."

He raised his head and turned to look into Sorcha's incredible green eyes. "Thank you, Sorcha."

"Now, there is no pressing business today and the day is just starting, I think you need to join me in attacking a stack of waffles."

"Waffles?"

"Yes, a special treat for my friend because well, he just loves to waffle on things that should be cut and dry." Her mouth quirked into a wide grin, which made Sebastian laugh.

"You are incorrigible, Hawke!"

"I at least got you to smile." Sorcha leaned in and gave his cheek a light kiss. Sebastian's face flushed at the innocent gesture but he treasured it, just as much as he treasured this woman at his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bonny Prince****  
>Part VIII<strong>

Over the next few days, Sebastian was rather subdued. He attended to his duties in the Chantry and to Elthina but he was consumed with his inner struggles. Sebastian was thankful that Sorcha had talked with him after the whole demon and Harimann family affair. Flora started coming to services to atone for her family's sins. He watched her warily but didn't approach the young woman.

The evening's sun started to travel across the tile flooring of the Chantry as Sebastian changed out the candles around Andraste's feet. It was a simple job and usually one reserved for the novices but he decided to take on the task, just to keep his hands and mind occupied. Sebastian considered Sorcha's words to him heavily, and her quoting the Canticle of Transfiguration had affected him deeply. Maybe he could be a good ruler as he was furious to the treatment that Goran was handing down to the people of Starkhaven. However, how much of that was the desire demon's and Lady Harimann's doing? With the two influences gone from Goran's life, how was the man going to rule?

Sebastian didn't know if Goran had any sense or actually formed a backbone to make his own decisions as he matured. He only remembered the young man who was a weak-willed and sniveling patsy to his brother, Montgomery.

Taking a deep intake of breath, Sebastian stood up and stretched his back. The scrape of a footstep behind him had him spin around, hand resting where he usually kept his long knife. Upon seeing Fenris, Sebastian relaxed.

"Fenris, it is better to announce yourself before sneaking up on someone."

"I'm sorry," the Tevinter elf said quietly.

Sebastian caught the forlorn and unhappy slump to the elf's shoulders and drew his brows down in concern. "What's wrong, Fenris?"

Bowing his head, Fenris sighed, his fists clenching and relaxing at his sides. "I'm a fool, Sebastian." He rumbled.

"Why are you a fool?" Sebastian asked, curious to the self-admonition the elf proclaimed.

"I had something wonderful in my grasp and I let it go, afraid of what it brought to me." The elf half-snarled in recrimination.

The prince blinked and took a step back, unsure of what this was about. Two days ago, Sebastian went with Sorcha and Fenris, with Isabella happily tagging along, as they checked out the Wounded Coast for a band of smugglers. Their trip was cut short as a group of Tevinter Hunters and a mage intercepted them, trying to reclaim Fenris for Denarius. In typical Hawke manner regarding anything with her friends and companions, Sorcha defended Fenris' freedom. In the end, it led them to an abandoned slavers cavern and an old foe of the elf's.

Fenris had disappeared after killing Hadriana, leaving Sebastian and the rest concerned about the elf. Now, here he was, standing before Sebastian, where he had been incommunicado, as have Sorcha, for the last two days.

"What's wrong, Fenris?" Sebastian asked, getting a suspicious feeling that this involved Sorcha.

"After leaving you at the caves, I had to think and then…I needed to apologize to Hawke for my behavior." Fenris started, his hands clenched now as he fought anger and shame.

"There is nothing wrong with that. She was most concerned for you, Fenris."

"I know. But afterwards…I wish it never happened and I wouldn't be such a coward and afraid to face her!"

Sebastian clenched his teeth as a pang of jealousy coursed through him. He squelched the feeling immediately. Sorcha was free to be with whoever she wanted, Sebastian told himself. "Go on."

Fenris shook his head, the silver-white hair falling into his eyes as he struggled to keep his voice calm. "We don't see eye to eye on a lot of things but…I respect and admire Hawke. That night…" Fenris paused "it was the most memorable night I had with an amazing woman, Sebastian. But I started to get flashes of my life before the branding and it overwhelmed me, along with my feelings I hold for Hawke. I couldn't deal with it, so I ran."

"Oh, Maker," Sebastian breathed.

"How can I face Hawke?" Fenris quietly wailed. "I've hurt her, I know I did. I heard the tremor in her voice when I left."

"Fenris, why did you come to me?" Sebastian asked quietly, his hands trembling from keeping his own emotions in check from wanting to throttle the elf for being stupid and leaving Sorcha in such a vulnerable state.

"You are my…friend." Fenris stated. "I have been pacing the mansion for two days, getting drunk, growling and cursing the walls for my stupidity. I needed someone to talk to. Obviously, I wouldn't talk to the abomination and Varric…"

"This would be fodder for a new story of a tragic love."

"With your talk about faith and the Maker, would I be forgiven for my cowardice?" Fenris asked shyly.

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment and counted in his head to settle his own mind and heart before opening them to the vulnerable elf before him. "The Maker loves all and doesn't condemn for every small mistake, Fenris. Forgiveness must come from within and from those you have wronged. Until you can forgive yourself, then you can accept Hawke's forgiveness. Yes, you may have hurt her, Fenris, but she is a loving and caring person and if you have asked her, she would forgive you."

"I could never tell her that I have been a coward and a fool, much less what was going on during our time together." Fenris got a panicked look in his deep green eyes.

"Then you have a lot to do, Fenris, in order to deal with your past and the present."

"I would never ask Hawke to take on my burden…"

Sighing deeply, Sebastian rubbed at the back of his neck. "Fenris, we are your friends. We helped you deal with Hadriana, and we would do so again. You are a free man to do as you wish."

"Am I free?" Fenris asked, staring at Sebastian intently.

"Only you can answer that." Sebastian told the elf bluntly. He felt for the man, as he had known slavery his whole life, never once having the option to make decisions for himself. The elf was only just starting to live and act as a free man but there were still issues to deal with. Didn't they all have their own issues to deal with though, Sebastian thought.

The elf gave a slow nod and sighed. "I won't trouble you further with this." He turned and started to leave but stopped, looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. "Thank you for listening, Sebastian."

Sebastian watched the dejected man leave the Chantry and his thoughts then turned to Sorcha and how she was faring. He never realized that there was anything going on between the two fighters, so to hear Fenris admit his feelings and spending a night with her, made Sebastian grind his teeth. If she wanted to talk, then Sorcha would have approached him.

Shaking his head, Sebastian went back to setting out fresh candles. He refused to go and see Sorcha and ask after her. She was his friend and he respected her privacy regarding any close relationships she had, even if it was with a mutual friend.

-o[oOo]o—

Sebastian rubbed at his eyes while leaning back in the chair. There a dozen messages and letters from noble supporters to him from Starkhaven, not to mention a few missives from Padraig regarding Goran's guard and what his men were doing to sabotage the 'Prince's' authority. Even with all the positive feedback from the nobles, wanting a true son of the Vael line to come and reclaim the throne, Sebastian still struggled with was it what he wanted to do because of desire to have the throne when it wasn't possible when his family lived. Already, lives were sacrificed for the power of rule Starkhaven.

Leland rubbed at his face and slapped his hands down on the table. "Enough for tonight. I'm going cross-eyed in reading all of these reports."

"I agree." Sebastian muttered.

The old guard captain stood and walked around the table. He patted Sebastian encouragingly on the shoulder before leaving the study. Sebastian raked his hands through his auburn hair and let out a deep sigh. Looking out the window, he noticed that it was indeed evening as the orange and purple glow indicating dusk shone back at him. Lacing his fingers behind his head, Sebastian looked out the window, letting his mind wander.

He had been in Kirkwall for nearly ten years now and had never traveled further than Sundermount in that time. A child's memory of the gentle sloping hills of the highlands filled his head. What did the principality look like now? Were the docks of Starkhaven still a lively place, down by the Minanter River? Did the open air market still teem with life and the noise of vendors out yelling each other? It had been too long since Sebastian visited his homeland.

"Sebastian?" Sorcha's voice wavered on near panic from the doorway.

Sebastian immediately got up and went over to the warrior, seeing the stricken look on her face. "Sorcha, what's wrong?"

"It's mother…she's missing! Bodahn had mentioned she went out when Gamlen was harassing him about her whereabouts. She went out after receiving….white lilies!"

His heart turned cold, knowing the telltale sign of white lilies was a calling card from the Kirkwall Killer over the past few years since they chanced upon it while searching for the elf lad, Feynriel. Taking Sorcha's cold trembling hands in his, Sebastian tried to comfort Sorcha. "I'm sure she is fine, sweetling. She probably lost track of time at a friend's house."

"That is it, Sebastian, this was the afternoon she spends with Gamlen! She never diverges from her schedule and she didn't have Pup with her."

"Pup was at the estate?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. She never goes to Gamlen's without him at her side. He's gone back home to see if she might have arrived there when he went searching."

Sebastian took a hold of Sorcha's elbow and guided her out of the study and down to his rooms. He fretted at this lower lip, knowing Sorcha's mother was a very punctual woman. She was the only family, next to Gamlen, that Sorcha had left. If the Kirkwall Killer kidnapped Leandra Amell…Sebastian clenched his jaw and opened the door to his modest room, going over to his armor and weapons.

Sorcha came over and helped him with the scale hauberk and then the breastplate, fastening the leather straps firmly. If the situation wasn't dire, Sebastian would have wondered at the touching gesture of Sorcha helping arm him. Of course, she was a warrior and oftentimes had to put on her own armor, so she was familiar with the routine and wanted to help expedite the arming. He was the ranged support and Sorcha depended on him to provide cover.

Walking around Sebastian to stand in front of him, Sorcha had her arms resting on either shoulder, staring at his chest. Silent tears fell from her eyes. Her fingers tugged at the shoulder bindings before giving a little pat. Sebastian was unsure what to make of this little gesture so he stood there. "We'll find her, Sorcha." He told her quietly.

With a nod, Sorcha turned away from Sebastian and strode through the door. He followed her out of the Chantry and down to the stairs leading to Lowtown. They heard arguing from an irate Gamlen as he tried forcefully to threaten information out of a street rat. The young boy claimed to have not seen anything and cringed at Gamlen's anger.

"Keep threatening the boy and he is going to lie about his name too, uncle." Sorcha poked at the older man. With all the noise being made by Gamlen, Isabella and Varric joined them.

"What is going on? I could hear the racket all the way at the Hanged Man!" the dwarf questioned.

"Mother is missing, Varric." Sorcha turned her own slightly panicked gaze onto the dwarf.

"By the Ancestors, are you sure?" He touched Sorcha's hand in comfort.

"Bodahn said she went out to go visit Gamlen, as she always does but not before she received a delivery of white lilies."

"White lilies?" Isabella even began to look seriously concerned. "Doesn't that fiend, the Kirkwall stalker or something send white lilies to his victims?"

"Yes, Izzy, he does." Sorcha answered.

"Then we better get to it!" the pirate queen said in steel determination.

After questioning the boy politely and setting him off with a sovereign in his hands, Sorcha picked up a blood trail and ran off, following the droplets through Lowtown. Sebastian started to get a bad feeling about the chase and silently prayed to Andraste for guidance. When the last puddle of blood stopped at the door to the old abandoned foundry, Sorcha stopped and shook her head.

"I thought we would never see this place again." Sebastian commented, giving a slight frown.

"Me either, Choir Boy." Varric unholstered Bianca, getting ready for any trouble.

Someone called out to them before they headed into the door and turned to see the panting lean form of Anders. "Wait! I just heard from Gamlen what was going on! I was coming back from seeing a patient when I saw him heading to his home."

"It is good that you are here, Anders." Sorcha nodded.

Quietly, Sebastian stared down at her, "Is this wise?"

"We may be dealing with a mage, Sebastian. Remember the shadowed figure that summoned the demons on us last time? What if it is the same man?" Sorcha replied just as quietly to him.

He gave a short burst of a sigh and soft shake of his head. Sebastian watched as Anders came up to Sorcha and took her other side defensively. This set Sebastian's teeth on edge as Anders gave him a proprietary smirk. Sebastian wanted to wipe that smirk off the rebel mage's face, as though Anders had any claim on Sorcha. He snorted softly, letting his hand rest at the small of Sorcha's back as the party filed through the door.

The smell of sulfur and burnt metal still hung in the air, the high windows providing the only light into the first room. Sorcha crouched to the ground, her fingers touching at a glistening spot on the ground. Bringing the fingers to her face, she frowned and started moving forward. Sebastian was right behind her, followed by Anders, then Isabella and Varic. For once, even the pirate was quiet from her usual witty remarks.

They stopped at a trapdoor in the dark hallway. Anders muttered something and a blue light shone from his staff lighting up the small place.

"They went down." Sorcha said, trying to keep the waver from her voice. Her hand grasped the iron ring set in the trapdoor and started to pull. The door swung noiselessly, the hinges well oiled in this abandoned place.

She stood there for a moment looking down at the steep narrow steps leading down. Sebastian sidled up next to Sorcha, "Do you want me to go first?"

"No, I'll go." She said quietly.

Sebastian watched Sorcha descend the stairs and let Anders go next, as he was providing light for the group. Isabella looked at him, her expression unreadable and then patted his arm in sympathy. "What?" he said.

"Nothing, Sebastian."

He blinked at the use of his name by the pirate. It was always some nickname or another by her when Isabella talked to him. Shaking his head, he followed Anders, hand gripping his bow tightly. They wound through the narrow passage and down another set of steps that led to an open room. Sorcha gasped at what was there. The smell of blood and decay hit Sebastian's nose and he covered it with his arm. Once he saw what Sorcha did, he gasped.

"By the Maker!" he exclaimed, looking at the blood-soaked tables that still held some little bits of flesh and crusted butcher knives.

Anders scowled as blue fire starting to swirl around his hands. "This is blood magic. The taint of it is heavy in the air."

They heard Sorcha cry out and rush toward a table that still had a female body laying on it. "Mother!"

The warrior reached the woman and turned her over, crying out as it fell back lifeless. "Oh, Alessa!" Sorcha moaned soulfully, closing the dead woman's eyes. "That bastard still has mother!" The warrior turned away from the body and stalked further into the lair.

Sebastian's heart went out to the woman, fearing the worst if they find Leandra. Having lost his family, he knows what Sorcha was experiencing and prayed that they weren't too late and Leandra would still be alive. The party followed Sorcha quickly, not wanting to lose sight of her in case there was trouble ahead. Sebastian had no doubt that she would charge headlong into a pack of demons alone to get to her mother.

The next room they came into was heart breaking, as it was set up elaborately as a bedroom and study, with a small shrine with a woman's portrait over it. The bed was unmade and the clothes chest next to it contained women's dresses that were year's outdated regarding fashion. The chilling factor was the portrait. The woman looked very much like Leandra Amell. Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine and the uneasy feeling continue to grow in his belly.

"Books on necromancy?" Anders knelt down and plucked at a turned over open volume on the floor. "This is forbidden magic, even by the Circle! It was deemed too dangerous and an abomination." The mage shook his head in disgust and anger. "Who would do this?"

"Not some novice?" Sebastian said.

Anders looked at the prince and shook his head again, "This is very advanced magic. It takes a lot out of a mage and the Fade to reanimate even a simple animal. This…" Anders voice shook with anger and his skin started to break with glowing lines of Justice's spirit coming through, "this is unholy."

"And you would know about things unholy." Sebastian sniped at the mage.

"Enough!" Sorcha demanded both men to stop. "Keep your egos and pissing match for another time." Her eyes flashed angrily at both of them in turn.

"I'm sorry, Sorcha." Sebastian apologized, mollified by the admonition from the warrior.

"Sorry, Hawke." Anders ducked his head but spared a side-glance to Sebastian.

She shook her head at the men and turned her back on them. Sorcha looked up at the portrait, wondering aloud who the woman was and then why the kidnapper wanted her mother. Sebastian watched her quietly, waiting for her to proceed. Shaking her head, she turned and started to lead the party away from the improvised study. No sooner had half a dozen steps were reached, the floor erupted with rage demons and undead skeletons.

Sorcha dived headlong into the battle, letting out an angry cry as she swung her great sword around in an arc. Sebastian loosed arrows furiously, the force of each shot embedding deep into the skeletons, making them slow down in their attacks on the warrior. Isabella snuck around in the shadows, taking advantage of any blind spots in the enemy while they were busy pummeling on Sorcha or in the demon's case, taking an interest in Anders. Varric remained at the mages side, ratcheting Bianca with multiple bolts into anyone daring to close in on them.

One of the walking corpses swung at Sorcha's back, making Sebastian cry out and had him draw his family's longbow to its fullest draw, letting loose a powerful shot that struck the enemy square in the chest and through it. Sorcha swung around and decapitated it. The roar of defeat from the demon echoed in the chamber as it dissipated back into the Fade, deafening the party in its wake. With no more enemies, they lowered their weapons, panting from the fight.

"Why is it always walking corpses and demons with blood mages?" Anders grumbled as he leaned heavily on his staff. "Surely, ferocious kittens would be better."

"Oh, yes, being clawed to death is much preferable to being nearly eaten or possessed." Isabella quipped in response.

Sorcha was quiet during the after fight banter, her eyes looking longingly down the corridor. Sebastian knew she wanted to keep moving but they needed to catch their breath first. He walked over to her, leaving the mage and two rogues to the banter.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, placing a comforting hand on her elbow.

"Am I alright? My mother has been kidnapped by a madman who is possibly one of the worst blood mages I've ran into and you ask me that question, Sebastian?" Her eyes looked into his but he knew that she was trying to keep her composure despite her exasperated tone with him.

"You know what I mean, Sorcha!" Sebastian frowned a little.

She sighed deeply, "I just want to find her…alive. But I have a bad feeling…"

"We'll find her." Sebastian reassured the woman.

"Come on, let's get moving!" Sorcha called out to the rest.

-o[oOo]—

All of them were heaving as the last of the shades were defeated, as was Quentin, the blood mage necromancer. For a last measure, Sorcha twisted her great blade in Quentin's chest, pulling it back out with blood and gore dripping off the end. Blood was spattered across her face and armor, giving the woman a fierce look. Sebastian's heart squeezed in pain for her at knowing her mother's fate. For once, Anders, Varric and Isabella were silent as they watched their friend and leader.

"Sorcha…" a mournful voice broke through Sorcha's battle haze.

The shambling form of Leandra shuffled toward her daughter, her walk stiff and slow. "Mother!" the warrior dropped her blade and ran to what was left of her mother.

The reanimated corpse collapsed in Sorcha's arms, making the warrior ease her gently to the ground. Sorcha took one of Leandra's hands in her own and looked down at her face. "Oh, my dear girl! You have grown to be so strong. I never told you how proud I was of you."

"Mother, don't…" Sorcha choked.

"Don't worry about me, my daughter. I am glad to have seen you one more time." The body of Leandra quivered as the magic that was keeping it alive started to dissipate. "Don't be angry…I worry for you…you will be alone."

"Surely there is some…"

"Sorcha, my dear, my life is leaving this body quickly. I don't want to be trapped here any longer. At least…I will get to see Bethany, Carver, and your father."

Tears rolled down Sorcha's blood grimed face. Sebastian stood by her side, providing any silent support he could for the friend he loved dearly.

Leandra shuddered again and turned her darkening eyes up to Sebastian, then smiled at him. "My dear boy, look after her. She needs you." With that said, the eyes closed and life left the body.

"Mother?" Sorcha gave a blank look, like a lost little girl whose world had flipped upside down.

Sebastian rested a hand on her shoulder, "She's with the Maker now, Sorcha."

"NO!" she cried out in aguish and flung her body over the still form of Leandra. Sebastian's heart broke to see once again the crushing grief overtake Sorcha.

Anders looked away, swallowing his own tears and keeping Justice at bay at the injustice that was done this night. Isabella put her arm around the mage and nodded to him and Varric to leave. "But Hawke…" Anders started to protest.

The pirate looked over to the man guarding over Sorcha as she cried. "She's in good hands, Blondie."

"But…" he sputtered, as he looked over to the pair.

"Sssshhh, let it be!" Isabela stared the mage down.

After thirty minutes of Sorcha pouring out her anger and grief, Sebastian bent down and tried to pry her from the body. Sorcha tried to fight him, snarling and cursing but Sebastian pulled harder, turning her around and burying her head into his chest. Her body trembled violently in his embrace and Sorcha still wailed against him but the fight lessened in her as the adrenaline left her body. He rubbed at her back and kissed the top of her head, whispering comforting words and saying a prayer to the Maker.

Tears slid down his face from sympathy and not able to stand to see this woman he cared for deeply in so much anguish again. To witness what a mage could do when morals were no longer there, angered him, and this time, it was at a personal cost. Sebastian was thankful that Isabella took Anders away for he wouldn't have been able to keep a civil tongue towards him after this incident. The last thing the prince needed now was another speech about mage freedom and that this shouldn't be an example of all mages.

Sorcha started to struggle in his arms. Sebastian loosened them and leaned back to look at the disheveled form of the warrior. His hands reached up to cup her face and wiped the bloodied wetness from her cheeks. "Let's take you home." Sebastian spoke gently.

-o[oOo]o—

He wound up shouldering her sword and carrying Sorcha the last few yards to the door of the estate. Bodahn opened the door wide to let him in and then went to get hot water into the bathtub. The elf woman Sorcha took on, Orana, took the weapons and guided Sebastian upstairs to Sorcha's room. He had been here a dozen times before but never had he been to Sorcha's room. She stirred in his arms weakly and he shushed her. Once standing in the middle of the room and before the heat of the fire, Sebastian set Sorcha down, steadying her on her feet so he could take off the woman's armor. Just as she helped him, Sebastian returned the kindness, his fingers finding every strap and buckle to ease gently open. He set the armor pieces to the side of the fireplace and then went to work at the lacing of the chain hauberk.

Sorcha slapped weakly at his hands and muttered something. "Sorcha, sweetling, let me help."

The devastated look in her green eyes made Sebastian moan in sympathy. He continued to work at the leather lacings and gently eased the chainmail off her shoulders. Once the armor was off, Sorcha collapsed to the floor, Sebastian just barely caught her before hitting the floor. Her eyes glistened as fresh tears spilled again.

"Mother…" she croaked.

"Aveline is seeing to her body, love." He said gently. "Bodahn is getting a bath ready so we can wash this grime off."

"Sebastian…no…you…"

He placed a finger on her lips, quieting the protest coming from her. "I would see you well and settled in bed before I rest tonight."

"Serrah…" Bodahn called to Sebastian. "The bath is ready."

Sebastian nodded and turned back to Sorcha, whose eyes were dark in shock. Reaching his arms under hers and her legs, Sebastian scooped up the woman and stood up carefully. His own energy reserves were flagging but as he gritted his teeth, Sebastian steeled himself to see Sorcha be cleaned.

He had to think clinically as he undressed her from the tunic and smallclothes before placing the woman into the hot water. Sebastian had vowed himself to restrain from any sexual contact, per chantry vows. Elthina didn't hold him to that considering he had broken his vows to seek vengeance for his family's murder but to Sebastian, he needed to keep up the self-discipline. Rolling up his sleeves and taking a cloth, Sebastian watched as the dried blood on his own fingers washed off into the water. He desperately tried not to think about the night his hands had last touched Sorcha's skin. The woman needed him, free of his longing thoughts. Shaking his head, the prince wrung out the extra water and went to work on cleaning Sorcha's face, as if he was bathing a child.

It wasn't hard to distance himself, as Sebastian softly sang the chant of trials to Sorcha, trying to comfort her and keep her from going into a deep state of shock. She was compliant when he asked her lean back so he could rinse the soap from her hair. After all the work was done, he helped her out, wrapping a bathing sheet around her and walking Sorcha back to her room.

Orana held out a long thin linen shift, and the two of them proceeded to get Sorcha dressed. The elven woman curtsied and closed the door, leaving the pair alone with the crackling fireplace and large bed. Suddenly, Sebastian started to become uncomfortable. Guiding his friend to her bed, Sebastian turned down the blankets.

Sorcha slid in, grabbed the blankets, and pulled them up to her chest. Sebastian sat on the very edge of the bed, looking over Sorcha. The vision the desire demon gave him still haunted his dreams. Sebastian wondered if it could someday be true. Only Sorcha thought of him as a close friend and he never pushed beyond that. He pushed a stray lock of brown hair from her eyes. At the gesture, her gaze sought his and blinked in awareness.

"Sebastian…" Sorcha said softly.

"Yes, sweetling, I'm here."

"She's gone."

"Yes, she is."

"I've failed her, just as I failed Carver and Bethany."

"No, you haven't failed anyone, dear." Sebastian's heart wrenched at Sorcha's despair.

"Then why does it feel that every time I try to protect my family, they leave me? Everyone I ever love…leaves." Tears slid down her cheeks and Sebastian gently wiped them away with his thumb. If he could only assure her that not everyone has left, if he only knew his true heart regarding this remarkable woman before him. Sebastian couldn't bring himself to say anything and remained there trying to give what comfort he could.

"You need to rest, Sorcha." Sebastian made to get up but felt a tight grip on his wrist as Sorcha grabbed him.

"Don't leave, Sebastian. I…I…don't want to be alone tonight."

"But…it is inappropriate…." He stammered, swallowing hard as the sudden flush of heat rose in his face.

"You aren't going to seduce me, Sebastian! I need…a beloved friend…" her voice caught and her face turned downwards.

Sebastian settled back down on the edge of the bed, resting an arm on the far side of her body, pinning the coverlet down around Sorcha. "I wouldn't think of seducing you, Sorcha. Not now, not when you are in pain."

She gave a little sob and that broke Sebastian from keeping his distance, as he enveloped her in his arms, whispering words of comfort to the grief stricken warrior. Tears slid down his face as he berated himself for being a coward and weak.

-o[oOo]—

A heavy weight at his side woke him up. Sebastian blinked into the dim room, the fire banked and the heavy drapes closed against the sliver of daylight shining through the crack. Looking down, Sebastian noticed that he was in his breeches and shirt, which was untied and open to the stomach. Then he looked over to the mussed rich hair of Sorcha as she curled into his shoulder. Even asleep, the lines of pain and grief etched around her mouth and eyes. He reached over gently to move a portion of her fringe from her eyes. Maker, she was beautiful, he thought. Even more so than the first night he had seen her at the Hanged Man.

Sebastian softly thudded his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes at the unbidden thought. He didn't want to go through this bout of desire for his friend again. Sorcha looked to him to give comfort and companionship. They shared laughs and debated about the Chant, and sometimes they would spar against each other, often dissolving into a brutal competition of one-upmanship. However…Sorcha Hawke, the mercenary, a noble, and loyal friend to the party of misfits, was what he wanted in a woman and a princess. Only their situations and destiny had them on separate paths. The prince started when he realized that the necklace he had rescued was around his neck. He breathed a little easier as he realized that the pendant had slipped behind his back. Sebastian didn't know exactly why he held onto the trinket when the woman it belonged to was curled up at his side but it was a dear treasure and one that had seen him through many agonizing crisis' of faith in his life here in Kirkwall. Some part of the prince also didn't want to be known quite yet that he was Sorcha's one night tryst before she was indentured to Athenriel.

It was better this way, Sebastian convinced himself. A soft murmur brought him out of his reverie and he looked down on Sorcha as her lips flattened into a thin line and a whimper came from her sleep. He tried to leave so that he could let her sleep alone in her bed, however, her hand grasped tightly in his shirt as if sensing he was going. Sighing, Sebastian gently propped the pillows at his back and settle into a better position. When Sorcha cried out, he caressed her head and started to intone the Chant of Light in his rumbling brogue, which seemed to help quiet her nightmares.

"My bonny Sorcha," he said softly, "you would never know just how dear you are to me." Sebastian laid his cheek to her head and started the chant over again.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Bonny Prince****  
>Part IX<strong>

The rustling in the room woke Sebastian, making his eyes blink against the bright light streaming in through the window. Looking around with a little confusion, he saw the bed he laying down on and remember he stayed the night with Sorcha. However, she wasn't there at his side but rolled to her other side, body curled up. Orana, the elf woman Sorcha hired, walked around the room quietly, setting clean clothes into the wardrobes and then going to the fire to stoke up the embers. She spotted that Sebastian was awake and gave a quick curtsy before leaving Sorcha's bedroom.

He untangled his legs from the blankets and and swung his legs over the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees, Sebastian laid his head into his hands. The rough scrape of a day's growth covered his face and rasped against his callused hands. Looking down his chest, Sebastian moaned and went to tie the opening closed. Wafts of lavender scent filtered up through his nose, making him close his eyes.

The sooner he left, the better. For if Sebastian wore this shirt any longer with Sorcha's scent, he was going to drive himself crazy. Standing up, Sebastian walked over to one of the chest along one wall, where his scale jerkin and armor pieces were laid upon. As he reached for the scale mail, Sebastian heard Sorcha stir. Sebastian slid his arms through the scale, shrugging on the armor to settle on his shoulders.

"Sebastian?" a fragile and sleepy voice called to him.

Within a few strides, he was at Sorcha's side, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as Sorcha's dull eyes blinked at him. "Shh, go back to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Her voice was muffled from sleep.

"Then just rest."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get back to the Chantry, Sorcha. You will be fine, my dear. The worst of the grief is done."

"I feel…"

"Shh, sweetling, I will check back on you later."

Sorcha searched Sebastian's blue eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise." He brushed a fringe of hair from her eyes, his heart pattering harder in his chest the longer he looked into her sleepy green eyes. "Get some rest. I will tell Bodahn to bring up some breakfast."

Without another word, Sebastian turned and left Sorcha's side. He rushed toward the Chantry, pausing long enough when he arrived to let Elthina know he was back. His long strides took him unerringly to his room where he shut the door firmly behind him. Thudding his back against the door, Sebastian tried to steady his insides. It was getting harder lately to remain a platonic friend to Sorcha Hawke. Every little disappointment she met, tragedy that she dealt with, cut to his soul. Plus, he wanted to kiss her again, wanted to taste her and immerse himself in Sorcha's scent. Maker forgive him, but he was a man who loved a woman he couldn't have.

Tearing off the armor and his shirt, Sebastian went over to his washbasin. Before setting the shirt aside, Sebastian brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. Scrunching the shirt in his fingers, Sebastian threw the shirt into a corner. Dipping his hands into the cold water, Sebastian splashed it over his face. If he was to offer Sorcha anything worthwhile, Sebastian had to make some hard decisions.

-o[oOo]o—

Going over the latest missive from Starkhaven again, Sebastian grinned. Over the last couple of months, Sebastian made small trips to the exiled nobles and talked with them, Leland escorting him all the time. He gave persuasive speeches about retaking back their home and soon, tears flowing down faces, the exiles stood with him. However, today, the latest bit of news had Sebastian grinning like a boy. He still couldn't believe the news until he stood at the door at the humble estate. Knocking at the door, Sebastian rocked gently on his feet. Today he dressed in his family colors of blue and white. The doublet was a little worn around the edges but it was still in good shape and showed his form.

It was important to be a Vael for the man he was about to see. Especially for that man to see the man he grew into. Sebastian snapped out of his reverie as the door opened. A woman nearing her seventies opened and greeted Sebastian.

"Ah, Sebastian!" she cried in joy and put her arms around the taller man, patting his back and crying into his shoulder.

"Nana!" Sebastian joined in the tears. He wrapped the older woman in his arms and picked her up off her feet. When she started to protest that Sebastian was going to break her old bones, did he set his former governess down.

"My dear boy, you have grown to be a fine man. You look so much like your grandfather."

Sebastian ducked his head at the compliment. "I was surprised to hear news of…"

"Ssshhh, please, inside." Nana ushered Sebastian into the small estate. "Some things are best not discussed in public." Her eyes then turned sad. "Hold off your joy for a while until you see him."

The former governess led Sebastian through the entry hall and toward a study. The large hearth provided the only light in the room. A single armchair sat in front of the fire, where long legs stretched out with a blanket over them. Nana quietly stepped to the other side of the chair and whispered to the person sitting there. Sebastian didn't hear any response but Nana looked up and motioned him over.

"Robbie, dear, you have a visitor." She said quietly, as if she were talking to a child.

Sebastian slowly walked up to the man in the chair and looked down on the figure sitting there, staring off into the flames. The lack of life in the Vael blue eyes shocked Sebastian, and he moaned as he kneeled at the side of the chair and took up his brother's hand in his. "Oh, by the Maker, what happened?"

Nana looked at the prince in sympathy. "He's been this way since that tragic night. You know how he walks in his sleep. Well, it was his saving grace but coming back to his apartments and seeing Moira and the boys…" she choked. "When I tried to save the children and saw them already dead with Rob standing there, I knew I had to get him away. The mercenaries weren't leaving anyone alive."

"You are a brave woman, Nana." Sebastian's voice was thick. His eyes searched his older brother's face, seeing no sign of the humble and gentle man he was, but a shell, a ghost. "Oh, Rob, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there."

Rob's hand twitched in Sebastian's grasp. Sebastian looked at his brother closely and then sighed. There was no change and the twitch must have been some random movement. Nana shook her head and got up. "I will leave you alone with him."

"Thank you, Nana." Sebastian found a little footstool and pulled it over, taking a seat on it. "Well, Rob, we have a lot of catching up to do since I left. I'm sure mother and father got regular reports about what I was doing." His mouth twitched. "But, now, I am going to reclaim Starkhaven. For us, for the people who are suffering under Goran's rule, plus, there is this woman…"

"Seb…" it was the barest of whispers from something not used to talking.

Sebastian stopped in his dialog and looked up at Rob, noticing a spark in the eyes. Tears silently fell from the eyes and ran down his face. "Rob?"

The stricken man blinked slowly as his fingers twitched again in Sebastian's hands. "S…seb…"

"I'm here, Rob." Sebastian said softly. "I'm here, in the flesh. I'm not a ghost, I still live."

"Oh, Maker…" Rob whispered, closing his eyes and then turning to open them back up and look at Sebastian. The blue eyes held a spark of recognition, as if someone was waking up from a long sleep. "It is you! My brother."

Sebastian smiled gently and squeezed Rob's hand. "Welcome back to the living, Rob."

"Moira…Ian…" Rob swallowed as he remembered his slaughtered family. "Oh, Maker, little Robbie."

"I know." Sebastian patted Rob's hand. "That is why I am going to bring us home."

"I can't rule, Seb." Rob said dryly, swallowing again. "You…you rule…you would be good. Grandfather prepared you."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Treastises, politics, court…these weren't just him showing things to a curious child. He chose you…father…father was furious."

"I don't understand." Sebastian shook his head.

"Water, Seb. Unused to talking."

Sebastian stood up and went to the sideboard in the study, pouring water into a glass from the decanter. He went back to his brother's side and placed the glass in his hand. Helping Rob tip the glass up to his mouth, Sebastian made sure he got enough before taking the glass and setting it aside.

"We know I don't have the temperament to rule a nation. Moira ran the house while I did my things."

"It's true." Sebastian admitted.

"You are a true Vael, Seb. Grandfather saw this. So, he took a little boy under his wing and taught him what a prince is. You know by the history that the princes are chosen, not granted by the first heir of a family. Sean Vael may have made father his heir but he also chose you to follow father."

"What?" Sebastian sat back, the air knocked out of his body. "But…they sent me away, so I wouldn't threaten the line with any bastards."

Rob gave a dry laugh, remembering his younger brother's licentious ways. "After grandfather died, father ignored his will. Monty was delighted though."

"Of course he would be. Bastard." Sebastian ground his teeth.

The older man sat there, looking over Sebastian, seeing him for the first time in many years. Tears wavered in his eyes but didn't fall. Rob's auburn hair was faded now to a light ginger color and lines of grief forever etched his face. The man who had enjoyed the simple things in life such as pruning the roses in the garden, was a frail imitation now.

"So, I heard something about a woman?" Rob ghosted a smile.

Sebastian chuckled, "It's a long story, Rob."

"I promise not to fall asleep. I have been asleep for so long already. It is good to know that something of the Vael family yet lives."

"Okay," Sebastian settled himself, "it started when I first met her…"

-o[oOo]o—

"It was good to see him but Leland," Sebastian blew out pent up frustration. "that bastard Goran and Lady Harimann stole his life! Moira and the kids were everything to Rob! Before I saw him, he was nothing but a shell of a man."

"But that has changed now! He knows that you are alive." Leland tried to calm his former charge. "I take it you made a final decision?"

Sebastian stopped his pacing and looked over to the aging guard captain. "Yes." Sebastian answered firmly. "There is still a lot to do."

"Will you ask for Hawke's help?"

"Uh…" Sebastian halted.

"Sebastian…" Leland sighed in exasperation, "you know she can be a great ally."

"I don't want to ask this of her after what has happened with her mother."

"It's been two months."

"I don't want to intrude more than necessary." Sebastian rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Oh, please, do intrude more. Who can claim that they have a prince that takes her to lunch several times during a week." Sorcha leaned against the door of the study with a smirk on her face.

"Hawke!" Sebastian croaked in surprise.

"I'll leave you two be." Leland grinned at Sebastian and winked at Sorcha as he passed her.

"Did we have a lunch meeting today?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, sort of. I happened to have an afternoon free from some minor task from Dumar and wanted to see how my favorite princely friend was."

Sebastian groaned inwardly. It was good to see her in a good mood but the witty tone, Sorcha was going to be trying his patience. After coming from visiting his brother, he was already frayed. Holding his arm out, Sorcha slipped her arm through his. They walked through the chantry and went to the gardens, walking the well-worn path to their favorite spot by the old oak tree overlooking the Waking Sea. She slipped from his arm and stood by the retaining wall, taking in the view. Sebastian took in her profile. Her hair was getting longer and kept back in a loose tail at the nape of her neck. While she was smiling today, he still saw the lingering grief in Sorcha's eyes.

"So, what has you gracing my illustrious presence?" Sebastian teased, since Sorcha started it first.

"I wanted some company. Varric is doing some merchant guild business, Anders is swamped at the clinic, and well Fenris…phew, he stank of wine and was in a foul mood. Then Aveline has her own duties and can't just drop them to entertain little ol' Hawke."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "So, I'm the last choice."

She snorted, "Hardly, Sebastian. But I know you have been busy lately with Elthina's jobs and other duties. It was purely accident that I caught you here."

"Sorry, Sorcha, I have had a lot going on and on my mind. Elthina relies on me more and more to gather information for her about the mages and templars, and there is the qunari in Kirkwall."

"That's all?" She turned her head and looked at him.

"Take a seat." He moved over to settle down on a thick grassy patch. Sorcha moved fluidly and crossed her legs. A light breeze blew over them, making Sorcha's hair swing into her eyes. Sebastian wanted to brush it away but kept his hand at bay.

"You are busy with all the things for Kirkwall and the chantry, but what about your quest for Starkhaven?"

"Don't you remember our last talk about this?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, his shoulders tensing as the poking was beginning.

"You still deny that you would be a good ruler? Did you not heed my words when I recited the Canticle of Transfiguration?"

"I did heed your words and given it a lot of thought. But I don't understand is why you need to push so hard about this!"

"I'm not pushing, Sebastian. I'm just trying to help."

"Sorcha, please, stop. If I make a decision or need your help, don't you think I would let you know?"

"No, I truly think you wouldn't." Sorcha said straightforward, making Sebastian wince.

"Wow, that is showing a lot of faith." He bit out sarcastically.

"I'm going on past experience, Sebastian." Sorcha huffed.

"You never know when to quit! Why is my taking Starkhaven so important to you?"

"Because I want what is best for you, Sebastian!" Sorcha said, slightly hurt but with a hard edge to her voice.

"Then stop!" Sebastian growled.

"You are the most obstinate…stubborn…arrgh!" Sorcha cried out and got up, stalking over to the retaining wall and clenching her fists.

"Oh, no you don't, Sorcha Hawke." Sebastian immediately stood and crossed the space between them, turning her around.

"No, I don't what, Sebastian Vael?" her green eyes were cold, as cold as the ice melt in the Minanter. "No, that I point out what is obvious? No, that I don't dare walk away from you and yet you walk away from everything you hold dear!"

"I haven't walked away from all that I hold dear, Hawke!" he hissed, Sebastian's hand tightening on her arm. The woman drove him crazy and made him furious at times, like now.

"Then you tell me what you haven't walked away from. As I see it, everything that is right in your life, you run back to the chantry, begging Elthina to let you retake your vows."

"Sorcha…" Sebastian growled dangerously.

"Oh, don't use that tone with me, Prince Vael!"

"Shut up, Hawke!"

"No! Someone needs to…."

Sebastian roughly placed his mouth over hers, his hand grabbing at her hair and holding Sorcha to the kiss. When her lips opened, Sebastian sank his tongue around hers. Oh, Maker, she still tasted like she did those many years ago. He couldn't think of any other way to shut Sorcha up but kiss her. The fact he was losing his will in resisting his feelings about the woman, Sebastian saw an opportunity and took it. His lessened the intensity of the kiss, sucking in Sorcha's lower lip between his teeth before pulling away.

"When I say shut up, woman, I mean it." Sebastian growled softly and gave her a smile.

"I…um…" Sorcha licked at her lips sensuously.

"I was about to say, that I had made a decision. I'm going after Starkhaven."

"For definite this time?"

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Sorcha again, drawing out a teasing kiss. "Yes."

Sorcha surprised him then by kissing him, her kiss soft and sensual, making Sebastian's world swim at the implications of what she was doing. Placing his hands on her face, he answered her soft kisses, moaning low in his chest.

"Sebastian, how long was it going to take you to realize that certain things were waiting for you?" Sorcha asked quietly, her lips barely a breath away from his.

He ran a thumb over her swollen lips and smiled softly. "Ah, Sorcha, I've been holding back for a long time because I thought you didn't see me that way. I have tried to adhere to some of my vows even though Elthina isn't, but it was fruitless."

"You are a dear friend, Sebastian but…" Sorcha paused. "I realized that you were more to me after we confronted Lady Harimann. The desire demon showed me a vision." The latter part she had whispered.

"What was it?"

"We were in a throne room, your arms around mine, preparing for something. We had kissed and then our son ran up to us."

Sebastian's eyes widened, "With my eyes, your hair, and smile."

Sorcha gasped softly, "You saw it?"

"By the Maker, that demon had us share the same vision! She drew out my deepest desires and it was of you and I having a family."

"Same here…" the woman standing with Sebastian said quietly. "I hadn't realized it though until that time. Then when mother died…I wanted no one else but you there."

He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. Softly kissing Sorcha's lips, Sebastian enveloped her tightly in his arms. "We have both been stubborn fools and I was too blind to realize your feelings."

"We both have." Sorcha laughed. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know but I don't want this to be known quite yet with the others."

"Varric knows already, my dear. He knew before I did."

"Yes, that is true." Sebastian grinned. "And he has kept mum for a very long time. Come, let's go somewhere a little more private so we can talk." His hand slipped through Sorcha's, fingers intertwining in hers. For him, it was a perfect fit and felt right. As they walked back to the chantry, Sebastian's heart soared and all the doubts he had regarding Sorcha lifted from his mind. She shared the same feelings and wanted the same desires. The demon said they had both wanted power, but if it was shared and there was love, Sebastian could be happy with that.

-o[oOo]o—

The next few days had him visiting Rob in the mornings, even bringing Leland and the other Starkhaven guards with him. With familiar people, Rob slowly came out of the catatonic state he had been in for years. Sebastian was glad to see some life returning to his brother. After that talk the one day regarding grandfather's wishes, things clicked into place for him. Then the confrontation with Sorcha that very afternoon, brought a besotted smile to his face. He had wanted her for a long time and while they could have done more than talk that afternoon, Sebastian felt relieved that there was no pressure and the time hadn't yet come to be that intimate. Besides, though he had his own room and he had young novices inside the chantry walls, he felt awkward in wanting Sorcha there in his bed.

"You are thinking about her, brother." Rob chuckled softly.

"Is it that obvious?" Sebastian had convinced his brother to come outside into the small garden that Nana kept.

"A man in love is hard to miss, Seb. From what you have told me about her, she must be something special."

The younger prince smiled shyly. "She is. She's strong, passionate, and despite all the pain and sorrow in her life, Sorcha just keeps going and fights for those in need."

"Sounds like she would be a good princess."

Sebastian chuckled as he shook his head, "Brother, we don't have Starkhaven yet."

"But you will." Rob leaned back on the bench, crossing his legs at the ankles and closed his eyes. "Sebastian, when you do reclaim Starkhaven, I will not be going back."

"What? Why?"

"After all that has happened, I am not strong enough to live with the ghosts. I am starting to live again after being lost in the dark for so long. Once the storm season has passed, I will be going to Fereldan."

"Fereldan? That is far away!"

The older Vael sibling turned his head and looked at Sebastian, his bright blue eyes boring into the younger Vael. "It is but it is a place I can get a fresh start. You know how much I hated court and the banquets. I was thinking of taking vows in the Chantry in Denerim. Nana doesn't like the idea but…I need a quiet life."

"I understand, Rob." Sebastian nodded. "When you go, I will miss you."

Rob patted Sebastian's knee and gave a small smile. "I will miss you but now I know that there is someone of my family that is still alive and well. When you marry this Hawke, I want to be there, and be there for each child that is born."

"That will be years yet, Rob! But, I promise I will send for you." Sebastian looked up at the sky and noted the position of the sun. It was reaching midday and he had to go. "I have to go, Rob. Sorcha said she had something to show me. I will leave Leland here to keep you company."

"Thank you, Seb. It is good to see Leland and that he has done well."

Sebastian laughed, "Though, I sure aged him the first few years I was here."

His brother chuckled, "You were a hot headed and randy young man."

"Aye but I found the one woman who has tempered that fire."

**Page **10


	10. Chapter 10

**The Bonny Prince****  
>Part X<strong>

"Come in, come in, serrah!" Bodahn ushered Sebastian into the Amell Estate. The elderly dwarf was all smiles as he bade Sebastian to wait in the study and Lady Hawke would see him shortly.

"You are all smiles today, Bodahn." Sebastian commented.

"It is just a good day, serrah. Varric has taken my Sandal out for the afternoon so I could have a break. I worry for the lad but with a merchant guild lord watching him, I have no fear. I have been wanting to do a few things around Kirkwall for the day, and now I have an opportunity to do so!"

Sebastian laughed joyfully, "Then good ser, please, go and enjoy your free day!"

Bodahn gave him a quick bow, and took his leave, his step light and near skipping his way out the front door. Sebastian looked around at the main hall and felt how empty it was. Pup was probably with his mistress and without Leandra about, humming or singing some tune, the only sound was the crackle of the fire in the large hearth. Doing as was asked of him, Sebastian headed over to the study door, pausing at the closed door. Generally, Sorcha left this door open, for she wanted anyone visiting to know she was in there. His hand rested on the fine handle and pressed down, opening the wooden door.

Poking his head around the door and noticing an empty room, Sebastian slipped in. His eyes took in the familiar setting, from the large hearth dominating the lower study, the chairs sitting in front of it, and then to the small writing desk off to the side. He looked again to see a large shape on the desk, wrapped in oilcloth. Sitting upon the package was a folded and sealed parchment. Curious, Sebastian walked over to the desk and glanced nonchalantly at the note. To see it addressed to him, shocked Sebastian. His hand shook a little as Sebastian picked up the thick parchment and broke the Amell seal.

_My Dearest Prince,_

_Inside the cloth, you will find a precious treasure, one that deserves to be returned to its rightful owner. When it was found, it was in rough shape and I didn't want to return such a thing in its poor state._

_I hope it still flies true and just._

_Your ever loving Hawke_

Sebastian set aside the note from Sorcha and went to untie the oilcloth, easing the first fold back. The glint of warm color shined off a curve. His fingers shook as he peeled back the rest of the cloth. The gently curved shape of bow sat on the cloth, polished and reflecting the golden tones from the richly stained ash wood. The upper and lower curves flanged out like the finger feathers of a hawk. In addition, right above the nock rest, the Vael coat-of-arms was newly inlaid with loving care.

Tears ran down Sebastian's cheeks as his hands ran over his grandfather's bow, which was thought destroyed when the Flint Company rampaged through Starkhaven keep and killed his family. Sitting beside the bow was another smaller package. Picking it up, Sebastian opened the flap and reached inside. Feeling sinew, he pulled out a newly corded bowstring, the loops wrapped in blue and white. Having such a heavy weight bowstring made was expensive and required a master bowyer to make it.

"I hope it is to your satisfaction." Sorcha's voice called down from the upper study balcony. Her arms were crossed on the railing as she watched Sebastian take in the Starkhaven bow.

Sebastian looked up and smiled softly. "It is as I remember it."

Her mouth quirked into a smile, "Good. I had some help, I admit and it took some time to restore its former beauty."

"This must have cost…"

"Shh, this is my gift to you, Sebastian." Her green eyes sparkled with joy at him.

He swallowed a lump forming in his throat at the precious gift, a legacy that was returned to the Starkhaven heir, as his grandfather, Prince Sean Vael, had originally wanted. Sebastian's hand ran over the curves again. Setting down the bowstring, Sebastian rushed over to the stairs to the upper study level, took three steps at a time and swept Sorcha up in a crushing embrace. Twirling her around a couple of times, Sebastian set the woman down and looked down into her eyes.

"Thank you, Sorcha." He spoke with rough emotion. "That bow means a lot to me, not because I hoped to have the strength one day to pull it but it is the only thing I have of my grandfather."

"Leland told me." Sorcha caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers.

Sebastian leaned into the caress, his eyes never leaving hers. His heart fluttered as he realized that he was hopelessly in love with Sorcha Hawke. She infuriated him at times, and suffered much, but the woman gave so much of herself for those she cared about. Restoring his grandfather's bow to him was an act of love and profound affection. Reaching up to take Sorcha's hand in his own, Sebastian kissed into the palm, cupping her hand into his. He softly worked down to her wrist, his lips brushing the skin. He could feel Sorcha tremble slightly in his grasp.

"This seems rather familiar…" Sorcha breathed softly, as Sebastian pulled her tighter against him.

"Hmmm?" He closed his eyes as he kissed further down her arm, the sleeves of the house robe slipping down. Sebastian kissed inside Sorcha's elbow and wrapped her arm behind his neck.

Her eyes closed halfway, looking at Sebastian through her lashes, just as he had remembered those many years ago. "Sebastian…" Sorcha gave a soft moan and tremble as he kissed sensuously along her jaw, making her roll her head back and expose the vulnerable length of her throat.

His other hand ran up her back until it supported Sorcha and Sebastian leaned her back slightly so his lips could travel down Sorcha's throat. Once they found that sensitive and sensual spot right at the dip of her throat, Sebastian pressed a firmer kiss there, his tongue dipping into the small hollow. Her hand grasped through his hair at the neck, indicating her pleasure.

Sebastian still remembered from that night, the spots that caused Sorcha to squirm and ache for more. His body reacted to her, wanting nothing more than to feel her skin against his. Reigning in his desire, Sebastian eased back and brought the flushed woman up to him. Looking into those storm green eyes of hers that had ensnared him so long ago, Sebastian bent down and scooped Sorcha into his arms.

He carried her back down the stairs of the upper study and out of the study. Sorcha looked at him, curious as to where the prince was taking her but when Sebastian headed for the stairs up to her bedroom, did her eyes widen in surprise. Sebastian gave her a slow smile, leaning in giving a soft lingering kiss. Once they were inside, he kicked the door closed and set Sorcha on her feet. Running a slightly shaking hand along Sorcha's jaw, Sebastian tenderly kissed the corner of her mouth and matched it with a kiss on the other side. Her lips parted slightly, her breath tickling hotly over his mouth. He pulled away just a fraction.

"Will you let me make love to you?" Sebastian asked Sorcha.

Her eyes searched his, surprised at the man for asking. "Will you leave afterwards?" Sorcha's lips trembled. Sebastian cupped her chin in his hand, his gaze softening as he saw the vulnerability in the warrior.

"I will not leave, Sorcha. I promise that." Sebastian's brogue was thick as he said those words. "I will not run anymore from you. I love you, my fierce Hawke."

"I…" Sorcha began but Sebastian laid a finger on her lips.

"Say those words only when you are ready, my love."

She kissed his finger and reached up to take it from her lips, giving Sebastian a sultry smile. "Let a woman speak first, Prince Vael."

The low chuckle Sebastian heard sent pleasant shivers down his spine as he felt Sorcha's mouth on his, gently pressing against his lips and drawing them out. He gave a soft whimper at the seductively soft kiss. "What do you have to say?"

"I love you, Sebastian Vael. It is a love that has steadily grown over the years and has deepened to a point that I cannot picture you not in my life." Her green eyes bored into his blue, shining with the immensity of her feelings toward Sebastian. "All that we have been through together, forgiving each other's transgressions, being the steady rock in the storm of tragedy, and giving of ourselves to comfort and affection, Sebastian, this relationship has been beyond friendship for a long time. I have loved every man I've been with but you…you are the one that I love with every fiber of my being."

Sebastian felt tears slip from his eyes at Sorcha's words, his heart feeling light by the admission of this remarkable woman. Sorcha wasn't one to openly share her emotions with just anyone except the closest of friends. He felt humbled by the woman's words, his heart swelling painfully in his chest. "By the Maker, Sorcha, I have wanted so long to hear those words."

"And so you have, Sebastian," her voice lowered, "I am yours, my bonny prince."

After those last words were spoken, Sebastian engulfed Sorcha's lips, his tongue seeking and loving around hers, feeling her tremble as he ran over sensitive spots that inflamed her desire. Sebastian's fingers caressed down Sorcha's neck, feeling the edges of her house robe and slid the fabric away from her shoulders.

The soft moan coming from Sorcha shot a spike of desire through Sebastian. Moving his mouth from hers, Sebastian trailed his lips and tongue down Sorcha's chin and throat. His hands found the belt ties of her robe and slowly pulled, releasing the cinched waist from the confines of the material. What made him groan was the bare skin underneath the robe. As his hands slipped under the open robe, Sebastian moaned in delight as he felt the soft skin of Sorcha's body. Strong fingers caressed across her stomach and over the ribs, to gently come up to the warm firmness of Sorcha's breasts. Sorcha shuddered under his touch as Sebastian's fingers swept over her breasts, thumbs teasing across the nipples.

He watched her face as her mouth opened to form a soft soundless moan. This only made his desire for Sorcha increase. Never leaving the feel of her skin, Sebastian's hands slid under the robe and slipped it off Sorcha's shoulders, all to puddle at her feet on the floor. Wrapping his hands around her hips, Sebastian began to step them towards the bed.

Sorcha opened her eyes halfway, her eyes filled with desire and love as she looked on Sebastian. Shaking her head slowly and giving a small quirk of her lips, she proceeded to unlace his doublet. Sebastian marveled at the dexterity of her fingers as they quickly picked the laces out and had his doublet completely open in a short amount of time. Her hands grabbed the front and eased it off his body. The fine linen shirt he wore underneath teased at Sorcha, as Sebastian never fully tied the front of it and it hung open halfway down his broad chest. The glint of a silverite chain and charm caught her eye.

Before Sebastian could snatch her fingers away, Sorcha reached through the open shirt, her touch making his skin bump and plucked the charm up in her fingers. He knew then, that Sorcha saw the hawk in flight image clutching Adraste's grace. He gave a small moan of despair that he was now found out.

"This is my necklace." Sorcha said quietly, an unreadable expression on her face. "I thought I had lost it long ago, after that last night at the Hanged Man when…" her voice trailed off and she looked up at Sebastian.

"Don't be angry…I found it the next morning on the floor…"

"It was you that night!" her voice trembled, whether in anger or shock, Sebastian didn't know.

"Sorcha…" Sebastian spoke in a whisper.

"Oh, Maker's Breath! Sebastian, do you know how long I've searched for this and for the man I spent an incredible night with?" Her eyes shone with…relief, which startled Sebastian.

"I had meant to give it back but when you didn't recognize me…I…held onto it."

Sorcha smiled softly, her thumb rubbing at the pendant. "My dear lovely, Sebastian, it couldn't have been in better hands and to know that night was special for you too…"

"You have no idea, Sorcha." Sebastian's voice hitched. He reached up to her face with a shaking hand, so many emotions, and words roiling around in his head and heart. "You were the last woman that this licentious man ever had before entering into vows. There could have been no other. I wasn't nearly as drunk as you might have thought." His mouth quivered into a small smile.

A chuckled sounded low in her throat as Sorcha clasped her fingers around the pendant on his chest. "Unfortunately, I was a bit drunk but that night with you I remember, even if the face was fuzzy in the memory. You don't know how you made it easier for me go with Athenriel and fulfill my contract."

Sebastian leaned in and kissed Sorcha softly. "So, you aren't mad that I have your necklace?"

"Not at all." Sorcha looked deep into his eyes, honing the fact down that she wasn't angry. Releasing the hawk pendant her fingers caressed across his chest, sending shivers across the skin. Just as deftly as they found the laces of his doublet, Sorcha undid the rest of the ties on his shirt and swept it off his torso.

Sorcha grabbed his face and brought it down to her lips, her mouth tasting and teasing, tongue wrapping along his as it searched Sebastian out. He wrapped his arms around Sorcha, bare skin against bare skin, desire immediately flaring in him. Bending a little and sliding his arms down around Sorcha's waist, Sebastian picked her up, his lips still locked on hers, and laid her down the bed. One leg rested between hers as Sebastian helped her slide upwards. Drawing out the kiss, Sebastian leaned upwards, kneeling before Sorcha as she lay before him. His fingers traced over her mouth and caressed down her chin and throat, to her chest.

She reached for his breeches, fingers hooking into the lacings and pulling them loose. Sebastian had to chuckle, as the woman was determined to have him in the same state of undress as she was. He helped her and groaned as the tight release of his breeches made his hardened state known to Sorcha. Sebastian leaned over Sorcha, grabbing her lips in his hungrily. A sharp need to feel her on him shot through Sebastian's body. He was still finding it hard to believe that this was happening.

As his hands caressed down Sorcha's body, familiarizing to her curves from their one night at the Hanged Man. Sorcha's body was harder and yet still supple with feminine curves. The hips were pleasantly wide enough to lend extra curve into a slim waist. Altogether, Sorcha fit into his lean frame perfectly. Sebastian kicked at his breeches, feeling them slip off his feet and the bed. His hands never left her body as his body stretched out over her, the hardness of his manhood pressing against Sorcha's inner thigh.

Sebastian's body trembled with held desire. He wanted desperately to make love to Sorcha, slowly and tenderly but with not having the pleasure for so long, it was going to be short lived the first couple of times. His hands found Sorcha's and wrapped fingers through hers, bringing her arms up above her head. She shifted her hips until he felt the tip of his hardness touch the hot and moist core. Sebastian's hips pressed up and he moaned deep in his chest as Sorcha's body took him in. He had to stop once he was fully hilted into Sorcha, swallowing the overwhelming shudder that threatened to end things before it began.

After a couple of deep breaths, Sebastian looked into the smoldering green eyes of the woman who claimed his heart and soul. Sorcha gently pressed around Sebastian, encouraging him to continue. He didn't lie to Rob when he said that Sorcha Hawke had tamed the raging fire in him. She molded, caressed, and stoked it with just a couple of simple kisses or movements of her body. The fire in his belly started to burn hotter as never forgotten needs moved his body into rhythm with Sorcha's body. The love and desire for her made Sebastian's body burn and gather the rising tension of pleasure into his core. He moved with long and sensual thrusts, filling Sorcha completely. The writhing of her body and press of hips made her bite her lower lip.

Sebastian kissed at her gather lip, sucking on it while his fingers tightened and loosened with each move of their bodies. Just when he thought he couldn't last longer, Sorcha would shift her hips and move a leg up over his hip. He thought he couldn't get any deeper but Sebastian felt himself sink further and meet resistance.

"Oh, Maker…" he groaned into Sorcha's neck. Sweat started to slick his body and Sebastian pressed faster into Sorcha, encouraged by the woman by her body and whimpers. Feeling his body start the ending tension, Sebastian drove on harder, pulling out to where he was about to leave Sorcha's body and then pushing his hips and manhood deep inside with a firm thrust.

The tension snapped in him, his body shuddering just as Sebastian felt Sorcha tense around him. With a few more hard presses, Sebastian groaned and took in her mouth as she cried out in release. Sebastian released her hands and ran his fingers through Sorcha's sweat-dampened hair.

He remained in Sorcha until his manhood softened and slipped from the warmth. Sebastian looked back at Sorcha, seeing her soft, sensuous smile. "Are you sure you didn't slip into your old habits the past few years?" she chuckled low in her throat.

Sebastian nipped at her lips as he laughed, "I'm surprised I lasted this long." He gave her a searching look, "There was no one else but you." Leaning down, Sebastian kissed Sorcha tenderly.

-o[oOo]o—

The sensation of warm lips on his chest, woke Sebastian with a slow drawling smile on his face. His fingertips caressed at the woman's face while his eyes remained closed. Those lips curved against his skin and Sebastian felt movement and a change of weight, as Sorcha straddled his hips. He rested his hands on her hips and cracked his eyes open. "Keep that up, sweetling, and this day will have a late start."

"Maybe I want that." Sorcha purred as she dipped down and laid a sensual kiss on Sebastian's mouth.

Turnabout being fair, Sebastian answered Sorcha's kiss with a demand of his own, nipping her lips and seeking out her tongue. It didn't take much for his groin to twitch in wakening desire. Sorcha chuckled and pressed her hips lower to where he felt her covering his manhood. Sebastian sucked hard on Sorcha's lips in response, his hands grasping deeply into her hips. Bucking his hips into her, Sebastian heard and felt Sorcha's response.

They laid back on the bed, legs wrapped up in the bed sheets and bodies dripping with sweat and sex. It was a pleasant way to wake up but it made it difficult for Sebastian to want to get up and head out into the world. His hand absently stroked Sorcha's back, sliding along the sweat-slicked skin.

"I wish I could remain here," Sebastian smiled wistfully.

"Why don't you?" Sorcha asked.

His eyes opened and looked down into Sorcha's eyes. "What? Move into the estate?"

"Why not? There is a lot of room in here for just me. And you wouldn't be disturbing Elthina with the plans of retaking Starkhaven."

"I don't know," Sebastian said quietly. "This is going to impose on you? And what would the other nobles think…"

Sorcha laid a finger on his lips to quiet Sebastian. "If it was going to impose on me, I wouldn't have asked. And don't you worry about what other nobles think. I didn't think you cared much about what they thought, considering your youthful antics."

Sebastian winced playfully, "Ouch, Hawke, that hurt. But…you are right." He took Sorcha's finger and kissed it, bringing it into his mouth and giving a slow sensual suck, before releasing it.

"My, one night and all your old seduction is coming back." Sorcha chuckled.

He grinned lazily, "Oh, not all."

Sorcha opened her mouth to say something else, but a quiet knock came at the door. Orana called through the door. "Mistress Hawke, there is a message from Viscount Dumar that requires immediate attention."

Her eyes looked at Sebastian with immediate worry and some exasperation for having her one day to relax with Sebastian interrupted. "Thank you, Orana. I will get to it in a while. Please draw some water in the bathing room."

"Yes, mistress."

Sorcha sighed quietly, "Just when I thought I could trap you here all day to myself."

"You trapped me? I seem to remember it was me who carried you in here to have my way with you." Sebastian chuckled.

"You sinful man," Sorcha laughed softly before kissing Sebastian soundly.

Sebastian brushed Sorcha's hair from her face as the kiss parted and searched deeply into her green depths. "I only sin for you, my love."

She smiled softly, love shining through her face. Maker, it was wonderful to see this woman smile like this again and it was all for him. This felt perfect and right, no condemning strikes from the Maker stuck Sebastian yet. Then again, Sebastian knew deep in his heart that this was the right course. Things were falling into place after many years of disarray and his waffling.

Starkhaven will be his. Hawke was his. Sebastian wanted that family that the demon showed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Bonny Prince****  
>Part XI<strong>

If the day were going to end up the way it had, Sebastian would have convinced Sorcha not to heed the viscount's call. As it was, as he wiped sweat and blood from his forehead, the chaos of the city-state was heart wrenching. Finally, the qunari's reason for being in Kirkwall was made known. All for some religious relic of their people and oddly enough, Isabella was involved. She had quickly disappeared when they came to a warehouse where a contact of hers told her it was located. Sorcha was livid but kept her mouth clamped shut in a grim and tense line. Their little party was leaning against a wall at the stairs leading to Hightown. Anders was teetering with exhaustion and had a pale cast to his skin. Sebastian didn't like the mage but sympathized that the man kept pace with them.

"You going to be okay, Blondie?" Varric asked.

"Y…yeah. Just…need…to catch…my breath." Anders fished around in one of his large pouches and brought a small flask that contained lyrium. Taking a swig, Anders sighed and sagged on the wall.

Sebastian watched Sorcha, as she fidgeted in place, anxious to keep moving toward the keep. Stepping up to her, Sebastian grabbed her elbow and pulled her away from the others. His eyes sought hers, worry in them.

"I'm fine, Sebastian." Sorcha murmured.

"This can't be easy, to have someone you thought a friend betray you."

Sorcha shook her head, "Isabella was being…Isabella. Just everything leading to this...we should have expected it!"

"The qunari are hard to read on the best of days, Sorcha. We will get to the keep and drive them out."

Sorcha sighed deeply and gave a small smile to the archer prince. "This is why I am not overly religious. It leads to war and strife."

Sebastian gave a small chuckle, knowing Sorcha was trying to make light of a serious situation. "Oh, religion isn't all bad."

"Not when certain princes forgo their vows of chastity." She said quietly for his ears.

He leaned into Sorcha, his lips by her ears. "When this is done, I will have you singing the Maker's praises." Sebastian grinned wickedly to her as he pulled back.

"Sebastian!" she gasped.

Fenris came back from the top of the steps, "Hurry, we have a group up in the marketplace! They are dragging away hostages."

Sebastian tightened the grip on his grandfather's bow and nodded to Sorcha as she hefted the great blade. He settled to the rear with Varric and Anders, as the two warriors took point. Pup, Sorcha's mabari gave a low menacing growl and padded to his mistress's side. The prince chewed at his lower lip, the upcoming battle making him anxious. It was a step closer to the viscount's keep and uncertainty. Aveline was already rounding up her guardsmen somewhere ahead, readying for their arrival.

"I say the prince finally got the damsel." Varric spoke to him in a low voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Varric." Sebastian spared a side-glance at the dwarf.

He snorted at the prince. "I'm not blind, Choir Boy. I'm happy for her, and for you."

"Thanks, Varric."

"Heh. Heads up, Choir Boy!" Varric called out as he ratcheted Bianca as the first Qunari came into view.

The cough from Bianca was the signal for the next round of battle to start. Sorcha and Fenris gripped their large swords and charged into the fray. Sebastian both marveled and cringed when he saw the warrior dive into battle. Both elf and woman made the dance of swings and evasion look easy and graceful. Sebastian snapped back from watching Sorcha when the tingle of electricity flew by his head from across the courtyard.

"Saarebas!" he yelled, nocking an arrow and aiming toward the leashed qunari mage.

The fighters turned their head toward the magic wielding qunari. With a loud growl, Fenris charged the Saarebas, leaving Sorcha to hammer at two rushing warriors. Sebastian gritted his teeth at Fenris's single-minded focus on ridding of the mage and concentrated on providing backup for Sorcha. Varric kicked out a smoke bomb and ratcheted another volley of triple bolts toward the nearest qunari. Sebastian loosed another forceful arrow from his bow, thudding true into its target at Sorcha's side. Panting, she looked back to him and gave a short nod of thanks before swinging the blade to meet an incoming blow.

The small group of qunari was quickly dispatched and they stopped to catch their breath but the ground exploded at their feet behind them, knocking the party to the ground. Sebastian shook his head, blinking his eyes clear from bright dancing afterimages. Sorcha had her back turned from an approaching saarebas, whose hands were flaring up with magical energy to strike again.

"HAWKE!" he yelled, desperately pushing his feet against the pavement. As soon as Sebastian had cried out and Sorcha turned around to see the qunari mage, its chest blossomed with red, a bloody sword tip shoved through from behind. The saarebas gurgled something and fell to the ground. The imposing figure of the knight-commander stood up and pulled her greatsword from the beasts back. Sebastian groaned as Meredith leaned down to offer Sorcha a helping hand.

Anders stayed as far back behind their party as possible, while Varric, Fenris and Sebastian approached Sorcha. Sebastian gave Meredith a nod of greeting. "Hawke, let me introduce you to Knight-Commander Meredith." Sebastian said politely.

"A pleasure to meet you, Knight-Commander." Sorcha inclined her head.

"I have heard a lot of things about you, Hawke. There have been many reports that held your name on them. I would thank you for the service that you have provided but we have a situation to resolve with these qunari beasts!"

"We were just making our way to the keep." Sorcha agreed.

"Then let us make haste!" Meredith turned around and headed out of the marketplace. Anders muttered under his breath when the knight-commander was out of earshot.

"Of all the people that we run into, it has to be the bloody templar knight-commander."

-o[oOo]o—

As they entered the throne room of Kirkwall Keep, Sebastian looked in shock as the Arishok tossed the decapitated head of Viscount Marlowe Dumar down the stairs. Sorcha's body tensed with anger as she strode through the murmuring crowd, followed by Sebastian, Varric, Anders, Fenris, and Aveline with a few of her guards.

The imposing figure of the Arishok turned his gaze onto Sorcha. He slowly made his way down the steps from the throne. "Shena'dan, Hawke. I expected you." He stopped right in front of their party, swinging his fearsome blade over his shoulder. "For all your might, you are no different from all these baas. You do not see."

Sebastian's fingers whitened as his grip tightened on the bow. Sorcha rested back on her heels as she faced down the giant qunari. The relaxed pose spoke trouble, Sebastian knew. "And I see a man willing to start a war on principle." She said lightly, steel underlying her words.

His eyes shifted to Sorcha, wondering what she was doing. Either way, getting out of this alive was going to be difficult.

"And what would the qunari be without principle?" the Arishok asked. "You, I suspect. Prove yourself, basra, or kneel with your brethren." He lowered his blade from his shoulder into an aggressive stance. Turning away, the arishok nodded to his honorary guard. Four qunari warriors stepped down from their places on the steps and surrounded their little party in the lower court. The nobles quickly moved to the sides, sensing an impending fight, and doing everything possible to keep out of the way.

Sebastian tensed, his eyes watching the approaching honor guard. Without another word, the qunari attacked. Sorcha swung her blade around and yelled. Fitting an arrow in rapid progression, Sebastian vainly kept distance from the reaching blades of the horned creatures. One got in close and took a swipe at him. Cursing, and praying for forgiveness a moment later, Sebastian whipped out his long knife and ducked under the whistling blade. The qunari rounded on Sebastian, aiming low with his large sword, hoping to catch the archer at his knees. Sebastian hopped back, bumping into Varric. He didn't let the pause of momentum slow him as Sebastian ducked and rolled to the side, using his hand to lever his body back up. On the roll, Sebastian slashed out with his knife at the qunari's ankles, feeling the blade slice the tendons.

The qunari roared in pain and fell over to the ground. The next instant, Sorcha's blade slammed into its chest, ending its life and threat to Sebastian's life. Sebastian blinked as a hush suddenly fell over the throne room. The battle was done and they still stood. Sorcha held out her hand to the prince helping him up from the floor.

Their little group gathered around Sorcha as she approached the stairs leading to the throne. The arishok strode down languidly, his large blade over his shoulder. He tilted his large horned head to Sorcha with a show of respect. "You are baasilit'an after all. Few in this city command such respect."

The great qunari leader holstered his blade on his back and went to stand in front of Sorcha. Sebastian stepped closer to her side, his body bristling with protectiveness for the woman who was his friend and lover. The arishok flicked his dark gaze over the archer before returning to speak to Sorcha.

"So, tell me Hawke, you know I am denied Par Vallon until the Tome of Koslun is found. How would you see this conflict resolved without it?"

Before she could respond, Sorcha's mouth open to reply, the doors to the throne chamber burst inward, a qunari warrior thrown to his face on the ground, spilling blood onto the ground from the open slash at its throat. Sorcha and Sebastian turned around to see the curvy figure of the pirate queen saunter in, a large tome under her arms. Both he and Sorcha sighed quietly but he didn't fail to notice the blaze of anger in the warrior's green gaze.

"I believe I can answer that." Isabella said languidly as she walked up to the gathered party and in front of the arishok. She held out the tome to the qunari, "I believe you will find it mostly undamaged."

A look of awed reverence came over the arishok as he handled the tome delicately. His deep gravelly voice took on a reverent timbre. "The Tome of Koslun!"

Isabella looked over to Sorcha, a smile hovering at the edges of her mouth. "It took me a while to get back, what with the fighting everywhere. You know how it is." She shrugged her shoulders.

How Sorcha remained polite, was beyond Sebastian's comprehension. "I thought you were long gone."

The pirate gave an unladylike snort. "This is your damned influence! I was halfway to Ostwick before I knew I had to turn around. It's pathetic!" She gave a sarcastic laugh.

A qunari warrior walked up to the arishok to receiv the tome, bowing back from the leader's presence with the holy relic. The arishok raised his voice again, "The relic is reclaimed! I am now free to return to Par Vallon…with the thief."

"What?" Isabella's head snapped toward the arishok in disbelief.

Fenris, who remained quiet through the whole exchange, spoke up. "You thought you could strand them here for four years without consequence?"

"Fenris…" Sorcha warned the Tevinter elf not to speak further. He settled back, anger radiating from him in waves, shooting hot glares at Isabella for her betrayal of Sorcha's trust and friendship.

"She stole the Tome of Koslun! She must return with us!" The arishok was adamant in his demand.

Sebastian saw the flicker of steel in Sorcha's eyes and the minute change in the warrior's posture. He groaned inwardly, knowing they weren't going to get out of this without another fight. There was no other alternative, even if Isabella was handed over to the qunari. Though the pirate loved to goad him to blush or tried to weasel her way into his bed, Sebastian wouldn't want to hand over the woman to the qunari. They had their relic, given to them by the hands of the thief. There was no further need to remain without bloodshed.

"You have your relic." Sorcha's voice hardened. "She stays here with us."

Sebastian noted that Fenris's stance shifted for an impending fight, and Aveline bristled with anticipation behind them. Varric remained calm but his hand caressing Bianca betrayed his readiness for the upcoming fight. He had to put in a word though, "I'm sure he will take that well. Rivaini, you might want to move a bit this way."

The arishok lowered his head, giving an imperceptible shake. "Then you leave me no choice. I challenge you, Hawke! You and I will battle to the death, with her as the prize."

"No!" Isabella shook her head, taking a step toward the arishok. His guard took a step forward, swords ready to face any threat to their leader. "If you are going to duel anyone, duel me!"

"You are not baasilit'an." The arishok sniffed at Isabella as if she was nothing but an inconsequential bug. "You are unworthy."

"Alright," Sorcha drawled, "let's dance."

"Merathas! So shall it be! Prepare yourself, Hawke." The arishok gave a bow of his head to her and headed back up the stairs.

"Sorcha, no!" Sebastian grabbed at her elbow, his breath hissing between clenched teeth.

"For once, I agree with Choir Boy. You can't possibly win this duel!" Isabella said.

"Isabella, you may be a lying tart but you are still my friend and despite what you have done, I will not hand you over to these beasts." Sorcha told the pirate, her eyes boring through Isabella.

"I…" Isabella started and then snapped her mouth shut.

"Come on, Rivaini, let's give the lovebirds a moment." Varric guided the pirate off to the side where the others took a spot to be out of the way of the upcoming duel.

Sebastian dragged Sorcha off to a quiet corner, his eyes searching hers, fear and worry, even concern fighting in his gaze. "I don't like this! How could you possibly expect to win a duel against the arishok?"

Sorcha smiled gently up at Sebastian, laying a gauntleted hand on his cheek, "Love, do you remember how I bested you in the sparring ring, and you easily outweigh me and have longer reach."

"But, Sorcha, this is different!" his mouth turned down in displeasure. He was afraid of losing her, after finally having Sorcha to himself after all these years.

"It is just a greater challenge, my love. I have nimbleness and can skirt the arishok's reach faster than he can swing that blade."

"Now, you are being cocky." Sebastian said in disapproval at the warrior's light tone.

Sorcha's eyes turned serious as she gazed at Sebastian. "I don't plan on dying this day, Seb. I have to do this for Kirkwall."

Sebastian sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around Sorcha, laying his cheek against her head. She smelled of blood, sweat, leather, and steel but that didn't matter to the archer. Under it all, traces of lavender wafted through. "Maker's Breath, Sorcha, I love you. I know you are doing this for Kirkwall but please, be careful. I won't be able to aid you this time and that frightens me."

She moved her head back so her mouth was at his. "I love you, my prince. Knowing your prayers and presence are here will be enough." Sorcha laid a soft and tender kiss on Sebastian's mouth. Before he could respond, she moved out of his arms and headed toward the cleared lower court for the duel. Pup whined and started to trot to his mistress's side. Sorcha gave a signal to the mabari hound for him to stay with Sebastian.

The dejected look on the hound's face saddened Sebastian. His hand lightly scratched Pup's ears as the mabari stood at the archer's side. The man and hound moved to stand with the rest of the companions, nervous energy crackling among everyone. Their eyes watched the great qunari slowly descend the stairs to take his place on the field of battle.

"This isn't right." Isabella muttered, worry evident in her tone.

"Feel special, Isabella," Sebastian said, "that she is willing to fight for your honor when you have disgraced hers by abandoning her in a time of need." The scorn in his voice was clear and made the pirate drop her head in shame.

Varric came to his side and said for Sebastian's ears, "That was a bit harsh, Vael."

"It's the truth, Varric. By Andraste's Ashes, let Sorcha make it through this duel alive."

The dwarf gave a nod and brought his head up as the first clash of blades met with such force that it rang throughout the chamber.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Bonny Prince XII  
>by CelticWolfwalker<strong>

The Arishok swung his mighty sword at Sorcha but she was getting tired and barely missed the blow as she rolled away. Her hair was matted to her head with sweat and the tip of her greatsword dragged on the stone floor. Sebastian's grip whitened with his hold on Pup's thick collar. The mabari whined and growled again as the Arishok lumbered over to the stumbling form of Hawke. The hound pulled against Sebastian's grip and broke free, howling after his mistress. Pup charged at the Arishok's heels and bit into the flesh.

The giant qunari leader roared in pain, turning to meet this new unexpected threat. Sebastian yelled after Pup and was about to go after the mabari when Varric grabbed the prince and stopped him. Sorcha panted, thankful for the brief respite that her mabari provided. Sebastian watched her intently, tasting blood in his mouth from biting through his lip in worry. Sorcha took advantage of the distraction and brought her blade up for a charge at the Arishok's back. She let out a fierce yell and swung the great blade around at the qunari's back. The blade bit into the armor back plate and slide out, causing a large bloody gash. The Arishok dropped to his knees, leaning on his sword for support.

Sorcha bent over, exhausted and looked at the disabled Arishok. "Leave Kirkwall. You are defeated." She panted. "You have your precious tome and Isabella stays."

Then she turned away from the Arishok, dragging her blade. Sebastian saw the pure hatred in the qunari's face as he looked up at the retreating back of Sorcha. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and he tore out of the dwarf's hands.

"Sorcha!" Sebastian yelled just as the Arishok lifted his sword for a killing blow at her back. He ran down the steps to the lower court in what seemed like slow motion. Sebastian watched as the qunari blade hit Sorcha. Hawke's eyes opened wide and by instinct, she swung her blade across the Arishok's throat. She stood there for a moment, blinking, and started to collapse.

"NO!" Sebastian roared and rushed to catch the pale warrior. Pup padded over and whined, nudging his mistress while Sebastian cradled Sorcha in his arms. He placed a hand over the blossoming wound in her side. "ANDERS!" He cried out.

The mage rushed to Sebastian's side, his staff clattering to the floor. Sebastian didn't pay any mind to the leave-taking of the remaining qunari warriors and the shocked whispers of the people in the throne room. The rebel mage muttered under his breath, brushing the dampened hair on Sorcha's face. His hands glowed with a healing green light.

"Remove her armor. I need to be in physical contact with the wound." Anders said through a strained voice.

Sebastian carefully undid the buckles of Sorcha's armor plate and lifted it off. Looking down at her face, Sebastian tried not to cry. She looked pale, her lips bloodless and breathing was labored. The prince undid the lacings of Sorcha's chain hauberk, seeing the ragged broken links where the qunari sword sliced through. Ander's moved his hand over the blood stained material of Sorcha's arming tunic and moved aside the soaked material. The mage hissed as he saw the deep wound. Immediately, green healing light flared in his hands.

"Don't die on me, Hawke!" Anders muttered, sweat beading on his forehead as he poured his heart and soul into healing his friend.

Sebastian watched as the blood slowed and the edges of the wound started to slowly close. Anders was wavering as he expended energy he didn't have to heal Sorcha. When everything was closed and the bleeding stopped, Anders sat back, putting a hand to his head as a wave of dizziness came over him. Sebastian looked to him questionably.

"She'll live." Anders whispered. "I wouldn't recommend strenuous activity for a few days."

"Thank you, Anders." Sebastian choked out, swallowing his own pride and dislike for the mage.

"Seb?" Sorcha's weak voice called to him.

"Sorcha…it's alright." Sebastian carefully raised the warrior up to his chest, holding her while blinking back tears. "Do you think you can stand up? Meredith comes."

"Yes, I can stand." Sorcha sighed and with the archer prince's help, she stood and steadied herself. Pup stood at her side, a comforting presence and weight against her leg while the imposing figure of the Knight-Commander, followed by her second, walked into the disarray of the throne room.

The half-sneer on her face towards Hawke before it was replaced by a grim smile, didn't miss Sebastian's notice. Cullen gave the couple a little nod from behind Meredith and let his commander take control of the situation.

"I see the people have a new champion, Hawke." She looked down at the dead Arishok, surprise flickering in the ice blue depths.

"It seems so." Sorcha replied. "The qunari will not bother us anymore. They will honor the terms the Arishok set prior to this…duel."

"Good. That is one less problem that Kirkwall needs to deal with. You and your companions may go now. I have control of the situation now." Meredith told Sorcha, easily dismissing her like Hawke was one of her subordinates.

Sorcha stood there for a moment, looking at Merdith and at the people gathered in the throne room. They smiled and laughed with relief that she had saved them from the qunari beasts. Sebastian bent down to grab the five-foot blade and rested a hand on Sorcha's elbow.

"Let's take our leave. You need to go home and get into bed." Sebastian muttered to Sorcha quietly.

He then looked over to the pale and shaking rebel apostate standing up and wavering. Varric sidled up to the mage and laid a steadying hand on the man. Aveline was already ordering her guards to help the templars and to politely escort the remaining nobles home.

The nightmare of the night was finished and the qunari were finally dealt with, though at a terrible cost. As Sebastian and Sorcha walked out of the keep, he slid his arm around the warrior's waist. She looked up to him and smiled weakly. Sebastian smiled back, thankful that the woman he loved more than anything was unharmed, mostly. Still, this being Kirkwall, the troubles were far from over and Sebastian's own troubles were just starting.

-=[oOo]=-

"It's obscene!" Sorcha snorted.

"I think it is poetic." Varric commented his incline upwards and squinting as the sun shone on the bronze statue.

"It's not so bad." Sebastian shrugged, quirking a smirk over to Sorcha. "It's a good likeness."

"Sebastian!" Sorcha punched his arm.

"Ow! Be careful there, I'm a Prince!" His eyes twinkled in mirth. Varric rumbled a laugh at the pair, shaking his head at the playfulness of the prince and champion.

"You are hardly fragile." Sorcha snorted. "Did they have to have me standing on the Arishok's head? Gah!"

"Come on, Hawke, let the people have their poetic license with their Champion." Varric chuckled.

"You are enjoying this far too much, Varric." Sorcha glared at him but couldn't keep the stern frown from her face at her best friend.

"What?" Varric brought his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "This is the seed of a great legend of Kirkwall!"

"Now, now, Varric, I don't think Sorcha needs any more embarrassment." Sebastian put forth. "Though, I would love to see how you spin the story about the beheading and then triumphant claiming of the prize." Sebastian's grin was wicked, nothing pure or innocent in it. At that moment, no one would have believed that he was a chantry lay brother.

"Oh, you two are horrible!" Sorcha cried in exasperation and started toward the stairs back to Lowtown. The men laughed and followed after the new Champion of Kirkwall.

In the evening, Sebastian sat in the study at the Amell estate, going over the latest letters that Leland had received from Padraig and a few other people of the resistance in Starkhaven. Padraig let him know of the latest news in Goran's court. Things were bleak and the people were simmering under the grim situation. He was saying the time was nearing when revolt will be happening. Sebastian should come to Starkhaven, and it will let everyone know that their proper ruler was still with them. No amount of letters from Sebastian was going to satisfy those men and women that were holding off in choosing to join the fight to retake Starkhaven.

With a deep sigh, Sebastian laid the letter back on the desk and sat back in the chair, running his hands through his auburn hair. This was it, he thought. He had committed himself to this course and now, it was gaining steam ahead of him. With things quieted down in Kirkwall once again, Sorcha didn't have much to do lately, except go from one social gathering to some noble's dinner. These events tired her and made her grind her teeth but she kept up appearances, as her mother taught her, and put her best face and words forward.

Tonight was something different, for she was invited to a private gathering at the Gallows by Meredith's request. Sebastian couldn't deny that he felt a slight twinge of jealousy because Cullen was to be there. Then he had to remind himself, while Sorcha still cared deeply for the templar, she loved him. However, Sorcha was nervous to meet and spend the evening with the intimidating Knight-Commander. Both women were strong and confident, but at completely different ends of the spectrum when it came to Kirkwall's interests.

For that, Sebastian worried for Sorcha. Meredith wasn't a woman to be trifled with and if Sorcha wasn't careful with her witticisms, the Champion of Kirkwall might find more trouble than ever and no amount of Aveline's or Varric's influence would help her. Sad to say, not even Elthina would stand up to Meredith, especially after the announcement that the templars will hold the keep until a new viscount was placed on the throne. It was unheard of for a templar chapter to take control like that but Elthina all but gave her blessing to Meredith, just to keep the peace in the city-state.

Sitting back up, Sebastian grabbed a quill and a fresh parchment. The quill poised over the glowing sheet, ready to put down his thoughts in a letter. He wanted to reassure Padraig that he will come to Starkhaven as soon as he can. But as the quill scratched across the surface, the words came forth and confirmed what was in his heart.

_Padraig,_

_I will be there in a fortnight. Meet me at the Cockles._

_Seb_

That was it. It was time and Sebastian folded the sheet and took out some wax, melted it over the edges of the letter, and placed the Vael arms in the wax. Staring at the ring that was his grandfather's, Sebastian prayed to the man who was more of a father to him than his own. The man that chose him to succeed after his father's reign. Setting the quill back in the inkwell, Sebastian rubbed at his face and stared upwards.

"Maker, I hope it is time to do this and that I have the strength."

He felt arms go around his shoulders and in front of his chest. Smiling, his hands clasped the fine, callused hands of the woman he adored. Bringing one hand to his lips, Sebastian kissed the fingers.

"You can do it, Seb." Sorcha's breath tickled at his ear.

"With you at my side, I feel I can do anything." Sebastian murmured.

"I am only a catalyst, love."

Sebastian tugged Sorcha around to his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent. The dress she wore exposed Sorcha's neck and shoulders, leaving easy access for his lips to tease at her skin.

"That may be, my little Hawke." He tightened his arms and held her to him.

The prince felt complete and content when he was with Sorcha. No longer was he raging to fill the emptiness for love of parent and family. Sebastian found a family in the Chantry and when that wasn't enough, Sorcha became his family. They were both orphans of tragedy and when one faltered, the other bolstered. He needed her and Sebastian wanted the desire that the demon showed them a year ago. Only Sorcha deserved more than him sharing the estate with her. He wanted to provide a life that they could be happy with. A stable home to have a family and with that, it was nearing time to retake Starkhaven. Sebastian felt it in his bones.

"Sora," He kissed her on the shoulder. "Come with me to Starkhaven. I think Kirkwall can do without its Champion for a few weeks."

"Are you sure? I mean, I do have all these appearances to make that are so important to the nobles."

He could hear the laughter in her voice and nipped at Sorcha's neck. "I thought you didn't care and I am giving you ample opportunity to get away from these onerous duties. But, if you don't want to disappoint Kirkwall's society, then I will go without you."

"Oh, you would, would you?" Sorcha pulled away from Sebastian and looked steadily at him.

"If I have to but…" His gaze turned serious. "I would rather have you there with me."

"Then I will go, Sebastian. Is it to be just us or will we invite anyone else?"

"It's best to keep this to us. I don't know what will happen, or if anything at all. It is time I make an appearance in Starkhaven, so the people know I am real and I am committed to ousting Goran from the throne."

"Good." Sorcha smiled. "We will have quite a bit to do before we depart."

"That we do." Sebastian brought Sorcha's mouth to his, teasing her lips as his hands slid up her back to her shoulders, tugging the sleeves of her dress down the arms. Then they caressed to the front of Sorcha's dress and pulled at the lacing.

"Your Highness, do you plan on having me here at my desk?"

"It crossed my mind." Sebastian purred as his mouth worked Sorcha's lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Bonny Prince****  
>Part XIII<strong>

"Are you ready?" Sorcha asked.

Sebastian looked out to the western road and roamed his gaze over toward the Vimark Mountains and to the direction of Starkhaven. It would be a week on the road, if the weather held before they even reached the Minanter River but he felt Starkhaven calling to him. Looking into Sorcha's green eyes in the lightening dawn light, he reached over and caressed her cheek. Varric, on Sebastian's left, fidgeting at being on a pony, sighed heavily.

"I'm ready for this. Padraig knows we are coming and set up a rendezvous location. He will escort us the rest of the way into Starkhaven territory and to a safe place. Right now, I want us to make an appearance and observe before I can decide when the time is right to launch the retaking of Starkhaven."

"I will be there when you are ready, Seb." Sorcha affirmed.

"As will I! I wouldn't miss that party when it happens." Varric piped up. "Now, the day's wasting. Let's get moving."

"I just hope that hell doesn't break loose in Kirkwall while I'm gone." Sorcha looked back over her shoulder toward the imposing gates with its slave statues.

"Aveline and Broody will make sure things stay in order until the Champion returns." Varric quipped.

"That makes me feel so much better." Sorcha said sarcastically.

Sebastian grinned at the interplay of his two best friends. He looked down at Pup who had his tongue lolling out, providing a canine grin on his broad face. "Are you ready, Pup?"

The mabari looked up at the prince with intelligent eyes and barked. The trio clucked at their mounts and headed out of Kirkwall and onto the road to Starkhaven. Pup followed along, enjoying the change of scenery and keeping his senses on alert for possible trouble. Sebastian prayed that the trip would go smoothly until they reached Starkhaven's borders.

-={O}=-

Sebastian had wanted to make this trip with Sorcha alone, but when Varric arrived at the Amell Estate, announcing he was joining, he had to look at his love in surprise and question. She simply told him that it would be best to have a neutral party with them, in case something did come up. Plus, Varric's memory was impeccable, despite his outlandish embellishment's in his stories, and the dwarf could allay any doubts to Sebastian's honor and loyalty to his home. Seeing the practicality of it, Sebastian eventually agreed.

In the end, he was glad Varric was with them. When they reached the little roadside inn, ironically, the same one he had stopped at on his way to Kirkwall when he was a young lad, Varric tested the mood of the people as to how things were going for them under Goran's rule. Sebastian and Sorcha sat in a corner, watching Varric spin his usual tales that they heard dozens of times at the Hanged Man. Sebastian furtively looked around the busy common room, seeing if that honey blonde vixen he had his fun with in the stables was around. Of course, his memory was of a vibrant young woman, full of mischief and life, one who relieved her boredom for a brief time before going back to her husband, the innkeeper. When he did see a flash of bright blonde going through the crowd, talking and laughing, Sebastian ducked his head.

"What's wrong?" Sorcha asked Sebastian, seeing his ears starting to turn pink.

"Nothing. I wish Padraig had chosen another inn instead of this one."

"Why?" Sorcha looked at the prince curiously.

"Remember when I said I wasn't proud of my indiscretions of my youth?" His brilliant blue eyes looked steadily into Sorcha's. "Well, that woman over there, she is one of them. My little flaunt against Leland while he was escorting me to Kirkwall."

Sorcha looked over to the comely woman who looked to be a couple years older than Sebastian and saw why the young prince found her appealing. The lady was buxom and curvy in a sweet, sensuous way. The honey-gold eyes sparkled with merriment and hidden promises. "I can see why you would have spent a little…quality time with her." Sorcha couldn't hide the smile from her face.

"Please, Sorcha! This is embarrassing!" Sebastian's cheek flamed hotter.

"Do you think I would be jealous?"

"Uh…well…" the prince floundered for words as he looked at the love of his life.

"Look, Seb, I'm confident in my knowledge about your feelings towards me and that you are devoted. Not that I haven't had my own share of past lovers, as you well know."

"True." Sebastian picked up his ale and took a large gulp of the drink. "Besides, it has been a long time, and I was just a young lad. There is no ways she would…."

"Oh, is that the bonny prince returned?" the innkeeper's wife came over with a wide smile on her face. She looked at the red-faced prince and smiled wider. "It is!"

"…remember me." Sebastian finished off quietly and tried to put on a genuine smile. He stood up from the table, took her hand, and bowed over it. "Madam, it is good to see you again."

"My you have grown into a fine man." Her eyes sparkled merrily at Sebastian. Sorcha watched him fidget with his old conquest, looking a little pale under his tan. "Who is your friend, bonny prince?"

Sebastian cleared his throat and held out a hand to Sorcha, helping her up from the table. "This is Sorcha Hawke…my betrothed."

Sorcha raised an eyebrow at this toward Sebastian but he ignored it. The woman smiled in recognition of Sorcha's name and gave her a curtsy. "My Lady Champion! Tis an honor to have you visit this humble inn!"

"Thank you; it is a pleasure to see such a fine inn…" Sorcha paused, waiting for a name.

"Oh, excuse my manners. Bonny Prince Vael wouldn't know my name since we last met. I am Moira, the proprietress of this fine inn. Alas, my late husband passed on last year, leaving me and my wee lad the inn and stables."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sebastian said humbly. "May Andraste's light guide him in the Fade."

"Thank you kindly, Prince Vael. Rory!" Moira called out, to which a gangly eleven year old boy ducked through the evening's crowd to his mother's side. Sebastian did a double take as he looked at the boy. There was no mistaking some of the Vael features, even under the smudges on his face. For one, the piercing sea-blue eyes shone out from the mop of blonde hair and the fine defined features of the mouth and nose were there, softened by the vestiges of childhood fat. Moira placed a loving arm around the boy's shoulders and introduced him. "This is my son, Rory. Rory, you are to remember this day as you stand before Prince Sebastian Vael and Lady Champion Sorcha Hawke!"

"The Champion of Kirkwall?" Rory's eyes widened in awe. "Is what Varric says true? You faced a great dragon and smited it?"

Sorcha laughed, "Well, I didn't exactly 'smite', more like impaled. Smite is what Templars do."

"And is it true that you…" the boy rattled on excitedly to which Sorcha giggled and leaned over to Sebastian.

"I think I am going to have to correct Varric's storytelling." Sorcha walked over to where the dwarf dominated a corner of the common room. Rory followed her, chattering away excitedly.

"He's…a good boy." Sebastian said, a little uncomfortable to come face to face to the progeny of a quick fling.

"Aye, he is. For the record, Sebastian, he is my and Angus's son. We had been trying to quicken with child for a while before you and your escort arrived. Because I was young and Angus was well in his middle years, I figured he wasn't able to produce any offspring."

"So, what are you saying? You used me?" Sebastian's eyes grew cold.

"No more than you used me, bonny prince, to satiate your lust and need to flaunt authority!" Moira bit right back at Sebastian's rising condemnation. "We both got what we wanted that night."

"If…when I take back Starkhaven…"

"Oh, don't you worry about my wanting you to name Rory as an heir. No, I will not put him through that misery of nobility. The lad is made for a simpler life."

Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to Sorcha, who was laughing and talking to the gathered group, telling her side of events that Varric embellished. He knew it didn't pass her notice that Rory shared similar features to Sebastian but as was typical of Hawke, she passed no judgment. How was he so lucky to have such a grounded woman as Sorcha Hawke be a part of his life?

"Besides," Moira intruded on Sebastian's admiring thoughts of Sorcha, "I do not want to become between you and your lady with such a trifle as this. The boy is happier to know that he was loved by a man who was his father in every other way, except by blood."

"Did Angus know who the father was?" Sebastian asked the innkeeper.

"Oh, aye! He was not a stupid man, Sebastian. He knew when I slipped out that evening, where I was and with whom. Don't get me wrong, I loved him. He was the only man who had treated me with respect and as an equal. Tis why I married him."

"But you broke your marriage vows to have an affair!" Sebastian hissed quietly.

"You didn't mind then that you were fucking a married woman." Moira replied in a hard voice.

"I didn't know you were married!" Sebastian said defensively.

"Aye, you didn't. So, spare me the sanctimonious preaching, Prince Vael! We both got what we wanted. It is done and past. I want nothing more from you!" Moira's eyes blazed with indignant pride at Sebastian's preachful tone.

Sebastian was abashed at how his own pride and arrogance reared up, using his faith to justify the action of a young girl and young man of those many years past. It was done and past, and it was a transgression of youth, before Sebastian accepted Andraste's blessing. "My apologies then, serrah. I am still a little shocked to see a child of my making."

"No one around here knows he is a bastard, and no one will!" Moira promised Sebastian. "He is Angus' son, hear me well on that."

The prince bowed his head in apology and capitulation. "Aye, I hear you well, serrah."

Moira looked over the abashed prince, assessing this tempered man that was far different from the brash lustful youth. Nodding her head, Moira laid a gentle hand on Sebastian's wrist. "You have grown into a wise man, Prince Vael."

"All the more so because of yon lady over there." Sebastian quirked his head over to Sorcha.

"Maybe, but you show a lot of your grandfather's traits. I was but a girl when he still lived but he did visit my village often that I saw the man he was. I wished to have had a grandfather like him. He always listened to us common folk and always had a coin or sweet for the little ones. I see the same compassion in you that Sean Vael had."

Sebastian nodded slowly. "I'm sorry that it has taken so long to come home. I was battling with myself with the decision if it was proper to come and reclaim Starkhaven."

Moira clucked her tongue in pity. "Sebastian Vael, Goran is a fool and a prig! You are the last of your family and the true heir! Starkhaven is your heritage! Your legacy! The people have been searching for a true prince of Starkhaven to return! If you have listened to anything that these gentlefolk have been saying, how they are suffering under the weight of high taxes and near starvation, you would have no doubt any longer that you are needed!"

"But I am a disgrace to the Vael name!"

"Pish! Says who? Just because you were a young lad who loved to drink, gamble, and dally with the fairer sex? You are a man, and all men do that. I think those sins are forgivable."

"Sorcha has said as much." Sebastian's mouth flicked upwards briefly in a smile.

"Smart woman." Moira said. "Do not doubt yourself."

"What she says is true." A male voice came up behind Moira and gave her a little peck on the cheek. Sebastian was a little shocked to see Padraig be so casual but when the woman returned the affection, it dawned on him as to why his old friend chose this inn. Then the fair-haired man came up to Sebastian and took him in a huge embrace. Sebastian was a tall man but Padraig topped him by two inches, and bulked up from the youthful slimness Sebastian remembered. "It is good to see you, Seb!"

Sebastian returned the embrace, pounding the back of his old friend. "Same to you, Padraig!" Tears stood in his eyes as homesickness washed over him. "It's been too long."

Standing back from Sebastian, Padraig held his friend by the shoulders and looked him over. "A little on scrawny side but Chantry life hasn't been too bad for you." He gave his old smirk to Sebastian.

"And you have put on some weight. No doubt Moira has been filling you up with her cooking."

Padraig laughed and clapped Sebastian's shoulder. "Oh, she's been filling more than that." He gave Sebastian a wink, and then oomphed as Moira elbowed him in the ribs.

"Can I join the party?" Sorcha asked, all smiles and liveliness in her cheeks. Sebastian held out an arm to which she sidled into his side.

His friend's eyebrow rose up at Sebastian and gave a slow grin. "My Lady Champion," Padraig bowed at his waist, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Sebastian has written nothing but praise and gushy sentiments about you."

"Gushy?" Sebastian snorted. "You who would quote Lentius' more savory poems to the ladies, making them flutter, sigh, and puddle at your feet."

"I wonder who the bad influence was." Sorcha grinned.

"He is!" Sebastian pointed to Padraig.

"He is!" Padraig pointed to Sebastian.

The women at their sides laughed heartily, drawing some looks from Varric in his story-telling corner. Padraig and Sebastian joined in and embraced again like old brothers. After the introductions were done, Moira returned to her duties, leaving the trio to the corner table alone. The men caught up with what has been going on with their lives, reminiscing about the nights carousing on the docks of Starkhaven, and so on. Sorcha sat by and listened, enjoying hearing about Sebastian's youth before he joined the Chantry. Sebastian squeezed her hand under the table, letting her know she wasn't forgotten. It felt like he had come home, next to being with Sorcha. His people, his land, surrounded him and Sebastian found another missing part of him clicking back into place.

"If I haven't said it, Seb, welcome home." Padraig grew serious, which was new for Sebastian to see. Suddenly, his youthful friend had grown older, wary, and tired. "It isn't much now, like it once was, but…the heart of Starkhaven is still in the land and its people. They are just waiting for you to return and free it."

"With Harriman gone, how has Goran been doing?"

Padraig sighed heavily and finished the rest of his ale. "The idiot is lost but to cover up his ineptitude or lack of guidance, he is going along with the nasty whims of his courtiers. And they are a nasty bunch. Lady Harriman was ruthless and determined but she knew the political game very well. This bunch, they are getting their revenge for all the things denied them under Vael rule."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"You remember the clan Culainn?"

"Yes." Sebastian gritted his teeth, the age-old family hatred for the rival clan rearing up in him.

"Goran has opened the doors to the castle to them and they have taken advantage of using and abusing everything your grandfather has built and restored. Not to mention, that any ally of the Vael's, they wheedle at Goran to have thrown into the dungeon, after they have been paraded around stripped down through the heart of Starkhaven. With the Circle broken and Templars gone, the Chantry there has no influence. They keep the doors locked and do not call vespers or mass anymore."

"Oh, sweet Maker." Sebastian breathed, shaking his head at what he was hearing.

"How much time do you have before heading back to Kirkwall?" Padraig asked Sebastian.

Sebastian looked over to Sorcha and then the tabletop. "I was figuring a couple of weeks, to take a look around and see things with my own eyes and talk to the people."

Padraig nodded his head. "A wise and cautious course, Seb. We will have to travel carefully, try to keep you as inconspicuous as possible."

"I'm afraid that means leaving the shining, white armor behind, love." Sorcha smiled.

"You and Varric, always going on about my armor!" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "However, this time, you are right. I can just wear the scale jerkin and I have my riding cloak."

"Good, good. You have a spare bow? Many people will recognize Sean Vael's bow, Seb."

"B…but…" Sebastian sputtered, frowning hard.

"I brought his old bow, Padraig." Sorcha inputted.

"I'm going to like you…a lot!" Padraig grinned.

"Hands off, mate." Sebastian growled at his friend.

Padraig laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, Seb. I'm not going to steal serrah Hawke from you. Moira would beat me over the head with one of her frying pans if I tried so much as flirt with her."

"Good. So, what do you suggest would be our first stop?"

"The Chantry in Starkhaven, then the Circle. It may be broken but a few mages still remain, providing healing services in return for food and supplies. They are good people. Among them is still the First Enchanter, Harmon."

"Unsupervised mages?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Autonomously ruled, they say. They are taking Fereldan's example and applying it. It's working, even the Chantry will let them enter and help with any patients."

"I wonder if Cullen knows about this?" Sorcha said idly.

"Maybe but I guarantee that Meredith does not, or she would have sent Karras back here to retrieve them." Sebastian added.

"That mean bastard still lives?" Padraig asked with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sebastian confirmed. "He's one of Meredith's favorite lieutenant's."

"Well, not to be ungrateful but I am glad he is Kirkwall's problem." Padraig shook his head. "Anyway, I have Moira seeing to packing some supplies for the trip and a change of horses. Your dwarf friend, he is a useful man. I did get to talk with him briefly while he was breaking from his storytelling. He already has a network of people set up to gather news. Of course, he says it is for business interests and all." Padraig grinned. "But he has managed to contact someone at one of the abandoned side gates to Starkhaven. We will have to do this under the cover of darkness and thank the Maker that this is time of the dark moon."

"I won't have to ask if Varric's contact is trustworthy because I know how Varric does business." Sorcha smiled.

Sebastian agreed and smiled. "All right, then we set out from here at dawn."

"Agreed." Padraig looked at Sebastian, his face softening to where it made him look young. "It truly is good to see you, Seb. What your father did, it was wrong."

"Water under the bridge, Paddy. I've made something of my time in the Chantry."

"And met an incredible woman in the process." He tilted his head to Sorcha in respect. "Serrah Hawke, it takes a special woman to have tamed that raging fire Sebastian had inside of him."

"I think Elthina is mostly responsible for that, for she helped give him discipline and focus."

"Maybe, but you give him purpose and love, madam. Anyway, I'm going to help out Moira here get things settled in for the night. I will see you at dawn."

-={O}=-

He held Sorcha in front of him, her back and buttocks sticking to his chest and hips, breathless and utterly spent from their lovemaking. Sebastian gently kissed at her shoulder, fingers caressing over Sorcha's sensitive breasts. He could feel her spasm around his slowly softening manhood and shut his eyes from the pleasure. It still amazed him that this woman was finally with him, no more angst, or jealousy filling his head as he imagined Sorcha with her past lovers and he held himself to the vow of chastity that was never beholden to him. The greatest desire of his life was to have Sorcha Hawke as his wife, to provide a stable home for them and a family. For once, this tale deserved a happy ending.

Maybe it was a romantic dream of his but Sebastian knew what he wanted. For all that Sorcha had been there for him, helped him, provided aid or support, Sebastian wanted to return all that to the woman he cherished most in this land. Tomorrow would be the first step into reclaiming his home, not for him or Sorcha, but for all those that have suffered under his cousin's misrule.

"A copper for your thoughts." Sorcha spoke into the quiet bedroom, turning her face to look back over her shoulder at Sebastian.

"Just daydreaming." Sebastian kissed the tip of Sorcha's nose. "I still am amazed that you are here."

"You would have been here sooner had you just stopped fighting with yourself." Sorcha smiled impishly.

"You wouldn't love me any other way, Sora."

She chuckled, "You are probably right. Are you ready for this next step?" Sorcha turned around in Sebastian's embrace so she could face him, cupping her hand to his cheek.

"Mostly. I still have some small reservations but I have started this and I will finish it. I did make a promise and I will keep it."

"Good. From what I have been hearing, the folk are close to open rebellion but are afraid to step forward. Many have farms and family to lose, what is left. They are looking for someone to free them. They need a prince, my love."

Sebastian smiled shyly, trying to duck his eyes but Sorcha pulled his chin up to look her in the eyes. "I can only try and be a good prince, Sora."

"You will be a good prince, Seb. You are a good and compassionate man. After watching you care for the poor of Kirkwall over the years, you will do fine by these people."

"What did I ever do to have your faith in me?"

"You never think about yourself when doing things, Sebastian. Oh, you still have the mischievous young man in there and I love that, but your caring, your being a true friend, above pride and jealousy that is what I love most."

"Even when I constantly waffle about what to do?"

"Especially so!" Sorcha laughed. "It is part of being human."

Sebastian closed the small gap between them and captured Sorcha's mouth. He teased and gently pulled at her lip, then nudged an open kiss at her mouth. He felt Sorcha put her leg over his, pulling his body closer to hers. His body awakened at Sorcha's caressing touch over his skin. When Sebastian thought he was fully satisfied, Sorcha would prove him wrong. He deepened the kiss, sealing Sorcha's mouth with his. Rolling Sorcha onto her back, Sebastian entered her and started a slow, long push into her.

It was sweet torture to go slow but Sebastian didn't rush the lovemaking and didn't receive any demand from Sorcha to move faster. Instead, Sebastian continued to kiss her sensuously and lovingly, his body moving in matched rhythm with Sorcha. His hand caressed down her body and hips, holding Sorcha's hip against him while moving slowly and deeply in her. The small moans and whimpers made Sebastian smile against Sorcha's lips.

"Oh, Sebastian…" Sorcha whimpered and trying to arch her back up but Sebastian had her pinned.

He felt the start of a tremble that worked its way from the base of his stomach and outward, Sorcha's body answering along, adding to the sensation of the slow burning climax. Sebastian moaned Sorcha's name into her hair, moving his hips deeper and holding, feeling Sorcha's body tighten around him and shudder, then continuing to shudder deeply. Giving one more push set Sebastian over the edge. Sorcha wrapped her arms around him and held him while their bodies spasmed together, sending heated and euphoric waves of pleasure through them.

Sebastian pulled his face up to look deeply into Sorcha's eyes. "Sorcha Hawke, I am hopelessly in love with you." He rasped out, the brogue strongly inflected his speech. "Aye, totally lost and beyond help." Laying a tender kiss on Sorcha's lips, Sebastian continued. "My bonny lass, I would make ye me wife, to cherish for as long as ye or I should live. Lovely, fierce, bonny Sorcha, would ye marry me?"

Sorcha stared long into Sebastian's eyes, assessing if he was serious about this proposal but Sebastian met it with his open sincerity and adoration for her. Giving a slow, almost shy smile, Sorcha reached up to lay a kiss on Sebastian's lips. "Yes, my bonny prince."

His heart soared with joy to hear her affirmation. Sebastian had never experience such true joy until this moment, and never believed that it had existed until now. This was a different joy from what he experienced when he sang the Chant. It was almost if Andraste was smiling on them in her beautiful light, blessing him and Sorcha. Tears spilled over his eyes to where they dropped onto Sorcha's cheeks. Sebastian rubbed them away from her cheeks before kissing her softly.

It wasn't long before they fell asleep wrapped in each other, content physically and mentally.

**Page **12


End file.
